Safe
by SereneDream
Summary: What happens when Alexandra, the boss' favorite, is caught between a vengeful drug lord and her neighbor, a determined DEA Agent looking to take him down? Will she be able to abandon the life her boss has thrusted her into, for the sake of her daughter and this new man?
1. Chapter 1

This is something I concocted after watching Lockdown and my general obsession with BB and SOA... I'm using either everyone's real names, character names or a bit of both so hopefully you can spot them. This is a little different as it's on a on a whole other level then the wrestling world. So let me know what you think. Again, I don't claim ownership of anything but my character Alexandra.

So here we go... Enjoy ;)

It was seven o'clock, on a gloomy, real shit of a Friday night.

Of course, to make it worse, it was pouring rain and Randy was late picking up his daughter for the third Friday in a row.

"Where is your dad?" A frustrated Alex mumbled as she stood huddled underneath an umbrella with her seven year old daughter Kylie, outside of their apartment complex. The wind was blistering and reminding the two how useless this umbrella actually was.

Kylie shrugged, looking back and forth at every passing car as she tried to scope out the familiar red sports car.

Randy had always been on time, but bidding for the new promotion at work proved more important these days. Every Friday he was either ten or twenty minutes late, following up with an excuse Alex was tired of hearing. But tonight was different. He was a whole half hour late and worry began to set in on Kylie. "Daddy's coming, isn't he?" The little girl asked, longing to spend the weekend with him.

Alex nodded, holding her daughter close to her side as the wind ripped through. "Of course... He's just running late." _Like always..._

Another ten minutes passed until he finally pulled up, climbing out of his car with an umbrella in hand and rushing to his little girl. "Sorry Kyles, I lost track of time," was his excuse this time. Randy mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Alex but all she figured she could do was nod, not wanting to get into it in front of their daughter.

"It's okay daddy," Kylie answered.

Alex kneeled, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I'll see you Monday after school, baby. Be good. I love you," she whispered, kissing her cheek.

Randy walked Kylie to his car, placing her bag in the backseat first. "Make sure she takes her medication for that nasty cold. It's in the backpack, in the side pocket," Alex reminded him.

He nodded, letting Kylie to slide into the seat. He made sure she was buckled in and shut the door, leaning against the car as Alex scolded him. "And make sure she actually takes it this time," Alex mumbled, twirling the umbrella in her hand impatiently.

Randy sighed, nodding again. "Don't worry Alex."

"Can't expect me not to when it's something I do best, right? I'll see you next week," she said, turning on her heel to unlock the lobby door, sick of the rain. As the two drove off, Alex made her way to the row of silver mailboxes lined beside the elevators. She riffled through her mailbox pulling out countless, useless flyers and junk among her pending bills. Her dark eyes fixated on a thick, brown envelope titled _'Jonathan Shaw'_ and addressed to apartment 509- the apartment a few doors down from her own.

She tossed the junk mail atop the other mailboxes, slipping the brown envelope and bills in her jacket pocket as she reached the elevator, lighting up the fifth floor button. With a ding of the doors opening, she walked out the elevator, feeling her phone vibrating within her jean pocket.

 _'Baby, can you come in tonight? Nicole called in, we're short and it's Friday night,"_ she imagined his voice more or less demand.

She sighed. It was supposed to be her once in a life time Friday off.

 _'Yeah... I'll be in soon'_ she texted as she walked down the hallway _,_ giving him.

She zeroed in on the striking black numbers **'509'** staring back at her, stopping her dead in her tracks. Grabbing the envelope entitled _"Jonathan Shaw"_ from her pocket she slipped it underneath the door and continued down the hall to her apartment.

Inside, she quickly threw together a bag of makeup, heels and whatever she deemed _"only appropriate for work"_ clothes before heading out the door and to the elevator again, this time to the parking garage.

She swayed side to side as she awaited the doors to open, her phone going off again.

 _'Colby is literally freaking out... You better be on your way!'_ her best friend and co-worker Sara texted.

Alex groaned again, oblivious to the doors opening with a tall, male figure exiting the elevator. She looked up, bewildered by the piercing blue eyes staring back at her. His sandy hair was slicked back and he wore all black, with his cell hanging from his belt. He smiled as he walked past, letting her enter the now empty elevator. She pressed the parking lot button, now watching as this mysterious man unlocked the apartment door she had just slipped the envelope into.

XXX

"Sandow?" a groggy Mike asked into his phone, his voice below a whisper as he didn't want to wake his sleeping wife beside him. He quickly climbed out of his bed, dragging his feet down the hall and away from his bedroom. "What's going on? It's two in the morning, man..."

"I don't care what time it is, Mike... I've got a proposition for you," Damien's thick, booming voice said, stalking back and forth in his luxurious, worth more than your life apartment that overlooked the downtown streets of Cincinnati. "I need you to help me get rid of Lopez."

Mike's eyes widened. "You serious, man?"

"I don't fuck around, kid... I need him gone. He's letting shit get to his head and he's starting to forget who started this business."

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do about him?" Mike asked.

"I need him gone, I don't care what it takes but it's gotta be clean. The feds are starting to warm up to this guy- they know of him and I'm sure they can link me to him if the deed's done sloppy. And you know I don't need any more heat on me. I need this done before I finalize things with Del Rio, Mike."

"Okay, okay... I'll get it done Damien," Mike assured him, wondering how the hell he was going to pull this off even if he wanted to. He was a rat, pretty much. Mike was on Lopez' personal pay roll as well as Damien's. But as things began to shift and Lopez' hunger for this business soon pulled Mike into a direction opposite of Damien.

"You better. Don't let me down kid... This whole business is relying on Lopez dead, you got it?"

"I'll get it done, boss," Mike reassured, pulling out his burner to text Lopez of his impending, planned extinction courtesy of Damien.

XXX

Alex slipped on her cherry red heels that matched her revealing mesh outfit, taking one last look at the sickly reflection staring back. Her dark hair curled and tumbling down her back, eyes lined in thick black liner and glittery shadow just how **he** liked. This wasn't how she pictured making a living, especially with a little girl relying on her. But if she was making close to five hundred a night plus being the boss' favorite which had its perks, then so be it.

She was a stripper and there was no way in hell she could be the slightest bit proud of how she made a living. But she was earning money and not living off the system, so she saw it as somewhat of a good thing.

That was how she and Randy met, during a rowdy bachelor party for one of his friends. He was twenty four, and she was twenty three. The rambunctious, expensive liquor filled night later made its way to Randy's apartment where their fling would begin. It was never anything serious; just a few casual fucks a couple nights a week, or whenever Randy would call her up. A few months later, Alex was graced with the news of her pregnancy while he realized he couldn't wife a stripper. Their relationship, if you could even call it that, never went any further then an egg and sperm donor. While she was basically forced into a hiatus, he was generous enough to let her live with him in his apartment till Kylie was born. She was grateful for his generosity, and that he was willing to be a father which he really was amazing at it even if his job got in the way.

"Hey," she heard as a pair of hands grabbed at her hips, pulling her back gently. Warm breath slithered down her neck, sending uncontrollable shivers all throughout her body. "How's my favorite?" the tall, dark, scruffy and handsome man asked. His long blonde and dark hair was tied out of his face and he wore a fitted black suit, like always. He was her boss, Colby, and the owner of the club. He wrapped his arm around Alex's waist as he pulled her close to his side. Placing a kiss on her neck, he smiled a toothy grin while holding a cigarette in his hand. "I know it was supposed to be your night off and all but thanks for coming in."

"Thanks for having me," she smirked, sarcasm laced with her words. He chuckled, leaning into her ear.

"You know I always love having you," he whispered, again sending shivers running through her being.

She smirked, raising her brow as he brushed his finger against her blood red pout. It wasn't unusual, this behaviour between the two. The girls knew she was his, in a way which all they could do was accept it. It was never serious... He was just a casual fuck every night she worked. But as casual as their relationship was, he really did look out for her and made sure she was always taken care of- physically and financially. She really was the boss' favorite girl.

"Get out there, sexy," he muttered as her music began to play. She obliged, sauntering over to the pole as the lighting turned to a deep red. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers against the brass pole like she always did, teasing like. Quickly she backed up against the thing, slowly lowering her ass to the ground seductively. With her legs spread, she whipped her hair back as she grabbed a hold of the pole.

She swung around, showcasing her athletic talent to the crowd of salivating men watching from pervert's row. She moved beautifully to the music playing, losing herself completely as she grinded against the brass, turning of everyone who watched her. Near the end of her show, she lay on the stage floor, running her hands up and down her body as men threw bills at her half naked body in appreciation.

This was how it was... Stripping away her self-worth and dignity as she accepted money from old, lonely and possibly married men. But how could she really complain, with all the financial support and outlook courtesy of her boss, _Colby Lopez_.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't claim ownership of anything- just the plot and my character Alex. Enjoy ;)

XXX

"Cam, keep an eye on Izzy," Jon called out to his son atop the play ground. His son Cameron nodded, grabbing a hold of Joe's daughter Isabelle's hand as the two went down the slide together.

"So how's everything going, man?" his best friend Joe asked as the two walked over to an empty bench in front of the play ground.

Jon shrugged, sighing as he took a seat first. It had been one hectic month of finally settling into an apartment basically having to learn what it's like to be on his own once again, thanks to his failed marriage. "It's going..." he mumbled.

Joe sat beside him, pushing his sunglasses atop his head. "How's Cam doing with everything?"he asked.

"He doesn't really know what's going on. He just thinks he has two homes... Lauren won't tell him about the divorce. She doesn't wanna confuse him or make him think he did something wrong."

"What about you? How're you doing with everything?"

Jon sighed, slouching on the bench as he ruffled his hair. "I haven't been on my own in what? Three years... It's fucking terrifying," he chuckled. That was the honest to God truth and he was sticking to it.

"You'll survive, man," Joe reassured with his hand on Jon's shoulder. "So since I last saw you... Have you thought about coming back any time soon?"

"I don't know," Jon said, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. "I mean I want to... I need something to do when I don't have Cam."

Joe nodded. "Well I didn't wanna tell you but a couple weeks ago, they reopened the Sandow case..."

Jon smirked, a slow chuckle escaping his lips feeling a sense of amusement wash over. His dear old obsession- The Goddamn Sandow case. "Of course they did... They're just tempting me with that one," he said.

"Come on man, we were so close to busting that asshole last time. The good old days, remember?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, then someone apparently fucked up somewhere down the line and all charges were dropped, just like that. Shit, why are they even bothering this time?"

"Cause there's a new lead," Joe smiled.

"Really?" Jon asked with interest. Joe nodded, turning his attention to the laughter of their kids. He'd tried for months now to get his best friend back on the job. Just as Jon took a leave of absence to try and save his failing marriage, the Sandow case he grew obsessed with floundered which only made his impending divorce hurt even more. On top of losing his six month obsession, he ended up losing his family as well.

"So what are the new leads?" Jon asked. It had been a long five months away but maybe it was time to finally get back in the game and do the one thing he was damn good at: busting criminals.

"Not much other than some guy who goes by the alias King."

"That's all you know? Really?" Jon chuckled, feeling slightly disappointed. Now he understood why Joe had been pestering him for the last little bit. They really did need him back on the force, seeing as he was so close to putting Sandow behind bars.

Joe nodded, frustrated that was the only piece of evidence they had, if you could even call it that. "Obviously we can't do it without you, Jon. You got so submerged in the old case, and it was like you got in their heads and knew everything about anything. That's what we need, bro."

Jon sighed, standing to his feet as he stared down at his friend. "Did you forget that's why I got divorced?"

Joe stood up as well, motioning over to Isabella. "Just think about it, man... It's what you were good at. We can't do this shit alone and you know it. We're hopeless, man."

XXX

"How was school Kyles?" Alex asked as she held onto her daughter's hand. It was Monday afternoon and the two were walking home from school like they always did. The cool autumn breeze blew through the streets, ruffling the dried up fallen leaves scattered along the side walk they hurried down. But Alex quickened her pace, not really the biggest fan of the cold weather.

"It was good. We started another project today," Kylie started, reaching into her coat pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper. "And here. Mrs. Danielson gave this out today," she said, handing it to her mom.

Alex opened the paper, scanning the bold printed letters reading _'bring your parent to school day.'_  
"They want our parents to come in and talk about their jobs."

She felt her stomach drop. Like she could get away with explaining to seven year olds that mommy peels her off her clothes and grinds her ass against men for a living. "We can ask your dad," she was quick to say.

Kylie shook her head. "But I want you to come to the school, mom."

"Everybody knows what a waitress does, Kylie... I don't want to bore all you kids," Alex lied.

"Please, mommy," Kylie begged as they reached the apartment building. Alex laughed, unlocking the lobby door and nudging Kylie through. "We'll see," she lied again, leading to the mail boxes.

She riffled through the junk, pulling out yet more envelopes entitled _'Jonathan Shaw.'_

"Why do we keep getting their mail?" Alex asked to herself, closing and locking the box. Kylie grabbed the envelopes, recognizing the printed last name.

"There's a boy in my class with the same last name," she stated.

"Maybe I can send you to school with all their mail then since our mailman can't do his job right," Alex teased. The two took the elevator up to their floor, exiting through the opened doors. Down the hall, Alex saw this _'Jonathan Shaw'_ standing in front of his door with a little boy at his side, who was basically his spitting image.

"That's the boy in my class, mommy," Kylie said quietly, looking up at her mom.

"Hi Kylie," the little boy called out, his father looking in their direction.

Alex smiled as she slowly approached, grabbing the envelopes from Kylie's hands. "Jonathan Shaw?" She asked as she stood in front of him.

The man smiled, nodding his head as he looked at the envelopes. "Again? Someone should really fire this guy," he chuckled.

Alex smiled again. "A John something used to live in our apartment before us... We can just blame it on that."

He chuckled as she handed him the envelopes. "Thanks, uh?"

"Alex," she filled in.

"And who's this?" Jon asked, looking at the shy little girl hung off of Alex's arm.

"This is Kylie."

"She's in my class," the little boy said to his dad.

"This is Cameron," Jon pointed to Alex.

"It's nice to meet you Cam," she smiled. He smiled back, pulling at his dad's hand anxiously.

"We should probably get going. Kid's got hockey practice... But it was nice meeting you guys," Jon said, grabbing the gigantic bag of hockey equipment from the ground.

"Yeah, you too. Have fun," Alex said with a smile. She continued down the hall with Kylie in tow, reaching their door as Jon and Cam headed for the elevator, watching as their neighbours entered the apartment.

"Mommy, that's the boy I'm doing the project with," Kylie said as she closed their front door.

XXX

"Welcome back Shaw," Antonio greeted, patting his friend on the shoulder. The two stood in the debriefing room awaiting Sergeant Hunter to inform them of the new development involving the Sandow case and to bring Jon up to speed... Even though they really only had one suspect at this point.

"He's finally back," Joe chuckled, handing the two coffees.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm back ladies," Jon nodded, sitting down at the empty table. "Looks like you guys need me seeing as you only have the guy's alias and nothing else... Fucking figures," he rasped, staring at Joe with a displeased look across his face.

"Hey, that's why you're here man. We need all the help we can get," Joe said.

"Not that I'm being a buzz kill or anything," Antonio started, "But does he know about Tyson's bachelor party coming up?" He asked, pointing his finger in Jon's direction.

Jon smirked, his tongue nearly hanging from his mouth. "Sounds like a welcome back party to me."

"Man, we're trying to take down a drug lord and all you're worried about is if Shaw knows were going out for beer and strippers," Joe chuckled.

"What? I couldn't resist, you know that. So are you in?" Antonio asked, a glimmer of hope twisted in his words. "Common' man."

Jon snorted, like it was even a question that needed to be asked. "You gotta ask me twice?"

Antonio smiled, pounding his fist against Jon's as Sergeant Hunter walked through the door. "Shaw, it's good to finally have you back."

"Good to be back Hunter. So what do you got for me?" he asked.

Sarg threw the familiar case file in the centre of the table with a sigh. He was just as frustrated as the men he assigned to this shit show. "Not a whole lot. That's why I'm glad you're back so you can help these two wack jobs take these assholes down."

Joe and Antonio's expressions dropped. "We're right here, Serg."

"That was the point," he stated with a laugh. "We got the evidence from the original case including our new suspect. Only problem is we can only identify him by his alias, as you may already know."

"Who the hell is this King?" Jon mumbled, flipping through the file he grew so familiar with, he really didn't have to read the evidence over.

Hunter nodded. "He's been pretty good at keeping a low profile during his meets with gangs. We can never get a good shot of his face. The last couple times we had stake outs he was always wearing a mask, but we definitely know he's the one they send for the drug runs, or anything illegal for that matter. We suspect he's working with Damien since the potency and packaging we've seized from the trades is a perfect match. Other than that, we know nothing else... But like I said, I'm glad you're back. I expect nothing but the best, Shaw. Don't let me down, son."

Jon smirked, a familiar giddy feeling coursing through his veins. It was good to finally be back. "You got it Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go... We're getting things started. Again, I don't own anything but my character Alex. Enjoy ;)

XXX

Alex placed her hands on Colby's chest as she slammed herself up and down on him, their heavy breathing fogging the windows of his black Mercedes Benz. His hands gripped at her hips, guiding her rhythm as he threw his head back, completely over taken with pleasure.

This really wasn't the most unusual place they had sex. Usually his office or on top of the bar when the club was closed would suffice. Every now and then Colby insisted she come back to his place and spend the night which she always denied, saying whatever this was between them couldn't get to that point, at least not yet. So tonight it was the inside of his car for the two.

The two neared the end as Colby groaned and Alex bit her lip, silencing her own sounds. She collapsed on top of him, her face buried in the crook of his neck as she tried to regain her breathing. Colby chuckled, lifting her head in his hands to kiss her lips. "Come back to my place," he urged, his fingers playing with the hem of her bunched shirt around her waist.

She smirked, kissing him again. "You already know the answer to that," she said.

Colby shrugged, a slight feel of defeat hitting him hard. "I know... But one of these days I'll convince you."

She fixed her black pencil skirt and t-shirt, climbing into the passenger's seat as Colby adjusted himself. He soon started his car, pulling out of the empty parking lot of his club and onto the street.

"You were good tonight... You're like a sexy, porcelain doll when you're on stage, you know that?" he asked, lighting a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Alex smiled, pulling her dark hair into a ponytail. "You say that every night," she laughed.

He shrugged, pulling onto her street. "Only because it's true, sweetheart."

"Well thanks," she smiled.

He pulled up to her apartment building, idling his car as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash from his wallet, mostly small bills like twenties and fifties, handing them to Alex. "Your cut... And a little extra," he said, blowing smoke from his mouth. She grabbed for the money, but Colby held on tightly. "Come here," he whispered, holding his cigarette between his fingers. She smirked, leaning over in her seat to place a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Not a problem... I'll see you Friday, baby."

With that she exited his car, pulling her coat closer to her body as the cool air blew sharply. Colby was about to pull onto the street again, hearing the annoying ring and buzzing of one of his cells in his glove compartment. He pulled out the vibrating device, reading the name _'Joey'_ emanating from the screen. "Yeah?" he asked, pulling back onto the empty street, the cell resting between his shoulder and cheek.

"You busy?" Joey asked, a frustrated tone to his voice.

"I was," Colby said, throwing his cigarette out the window. "What's going on?"

"Uh, we got a problem, King," Joey said as yelling and loud bangs could be heard in the background.

XXX

Alex unlocked the lobby door, letting herself into the building with a huff. She hated the cold and the fact that she grabbed the shortest skirt possible to wear home... Or ever. She pressed the fifth floor button, entering through the doors as they opened.

"Late night?" she heard from beside her. She snapped her head in that direction, her eyes connecting with Jon's as he leaned against the elevator wall. His eyes were tired and his face stubbly, looking as if he'd drop to the ground any second from exhaustion.

"I could say the same thing about you," she smiled slyly, unbuttoning her jacket.

"I guess you can," he said, leaning his head back. Alex's gaze explored his handsome features, slowly adjusting to the silver badge hanging off a chain, peaking through his black jacket. "You're a cop?" she asked, pointing to his chest.

He looked down, smirking to himself. "I am... Well I work for the DEA. I'm an agent," he answered. "But I'm here to protect and serve, I guess you could say."

She smiled, her eyes darting to the opening elevator doors. "Good to know you live just three doors down."

"It is a good thing since I heard about all the crazy shit that's happened here over the years," he said, walking down the hall side by side with Alex.

She nodded, digging out her keys from her jacket pocket. "There's been a couple of loons here. Harmless, but it's no fun when naked drunk assholes run around scaring the shit out of your child and you can't explain to them what crack is."

"I haven't heard about that one," he laughed.

"Lucky you... But it looks like were safe now."

He chuckled, stopping in front of his door as Alex continued down the hall to her apartment. "You know where I live if you see any naked drunks," he called out.

"Good to know, Agent Shaw," she smiled, taking one last look at him before he descended into his apartment. "I'll see you around."

XXX

Colby stepped out of his Benz parked near an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town; a place the townspeople and law enforcement seemed to forget existed. As he approached the doors, small lights flickered, shining a path in the darkness. Joey and Jamie stood in front of the entrance, guns strapped to their hips as they sucked back the smoke of their cigarettes. They were bothers, pretty much bred into this business like their father before them. Damien thought they were a couple of loyal, trust worthy guys but after being ambushed and beat the hell out of, he thought otherwise. For awhile the two brothers had been won over by Colby, determined Damien was old news and Colby was the future of this business now.

"What the hell happened?" Colby snapped as he stood in front of the two.

"Damien was dogging us... He was planning on selling you out, even got in touch with that rat Mike about it. Before we rounded this piece of shit, cops were buzzing around his place... They're onto him again and I think you know what needs to be done, boss."

Colby was fuming. Damien Sandow was his "business partner" and he would even go as far as calling him somewhat of a father figure. He showed him the ropes and how to establish himself in this line of work. Damien was confident that one day he could take over and make him proud, or so he thought. Now the basterd was going sell him out and take all of their shared profit, probably have him lying in a ditch somewhere, dead. But with everything finally coming to light, it was obvious Damien wasn't leaving this warehouse alive or in one piece.

Colby entered the warehouse with Joey and James in tow, following closely behind him. They passed the few rooms housing heaps beyond heaps of cocaine blocks, ready for trade and dirty money. There in the middle of the warehouse sat a beat up Damien tied to a wooden chair, his mouth gagged and limbs bound tightly in rope. His rugged face was covered in blood, his eyes black and swollen from blunt trauma and purple bruises blotting his skin. He peered through his heavy eye lids, watching as Colby approached him with a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. He knew he fucked up and ultimately accepted what was in store for him, seeing as this was the end.

"Hey Damien, you backstabbing son of a bitch," Colby snarled, kneeling in front of the bloody, torn apart man. "You really thought you could sell me out? Really?"

He punched him across the face, roughly grabbing his chin to look him in the eye. "You're as stupid as they come... Mike works for me now, as well as Jamie and Joey. Bet Mike had you convinced he was gonna be kill me for your own personal gain, huh? Think again."

Damien's head fell as he winced in pain- blood dribbling from the open wounds around his eyes. He should have known Mike was as filthy as they came... A squealer. A goddamn rat who was virtually invisible this entire time. He grunted, seemingly frustrated he hadn't seen it sooner or killed Colby himself.

"Truth is, you never could have gotten our little business venture to where it is today without me," Colby muttered, blowing smoke into Damien's battered face. "This is all me now, Damien... And you sure as hell ain't taking anything away from me. Now that I have everything we've worked for, I don't need you. I should have killed you long ago."

Colby stood to his feet, approaching Joey as he handed him his gold plated hand gun. Damien started mumbling incoherently as he heard the gun cocking, cringing as he awaited his fate.

"Goodbye Sandow," Colby muttered and without a flinch, he turned around and shot him square in the face, the ear splitting echo running through the warehouse. He swore under his breath as the fragments of what was left of Damien's skull painted the floor and part of his expensive black shoes.

"Clean this fucking shit up," Colby muttered, pointing to the floor as he gave Joey the gun to rid of fingerprints.

"Where do you want this asshole dumped?" Jamie asked, kicking at the lifeless body limp on the chair.

Colby chuckled darkly, wanting nothing more than to instil who was now fully in charge of this operation. And what better way than to send a message, along with a mess of a corpse? "When I'm done with him, get this sack of shit on display in Fifth Avenue right in front of Del Rio's... He needs to know whose running things now."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything but my character Alex. Enjoy ;)

/

"Woah! What the hell happened here?" Jon asked as he stepped out of his unmarked car. Joe and Antonio followed, squinting at the bloodied, nearly faceless mess in the middle of an empty Fifth Avenue. The entire block was cornered off as policemen repeatedly told residents to stay in their homes and off the streets until they cleaned up the grisly horror show.

"They fucked this guy up good," Antonio said, trying to make out the remaining features. "What a mess."

"Hey, you see that?" Jon asked, pointing to the cufflink dangling from the dead man's bloody, torn shirt.

"See what?" Joe asked, standing beside Antonio.

Jon pulled on a pair of black rubber gloves, pulling at the gold, diamond encrusted _'DS'_ from the blood splattered dress shirt. "Damien Sandow," he mumbled as he stared at the familiar cufflink in his hand.

"Holy shit... The boss," Joe muttered, waving over a forensics officer to gather the newly found evidence.

"Who the hell did he piss off to lose his face?" Antonio asked.

"Might be a rival? " Joe asked.

"They must have been pretty fucking stupid to kill the top guy in charge. He was the kingpin, the hierarchy of everyone, pretty much... And now he's fucking dead? Either someone's got an early death wish or they're just stupid..." Jon mumbled.

"Doesn't make any sense... If Damien was the big boss and main supplier, then there must have been some kind of reason why he's dead... It's gotta be a rival, man. Maybe they got fed up or something," Joe suggested.

As Jon scanned the lifeless carcass, he furrowed his brows as he came across what looked like bloody, jagged engraved lines in his skin. Pulling away at the ripped shirt revealed a bloody "K" deep within Damien's chest.

"Well, well, well... Looks like we can finally confirm our new and only suspect," Jon said, looking at both Joe and Antonio. "K for King."

"We have intell that King is linked to Sandow, right?" Antonio asked.

"Man... You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Joe asked, kneeling down to inspect the carved wound.

Jon licked his lips as he stood to his feet, a sickly grin tugging at his lips. "Looks like someone new is taking over the ol' business."

XXX

"Mommy, what's a mammal?" Kylie asked as she sat around the kitchen table, her opened text book in front of her while she jotted down the answers to her homework. It was a Thursday night and Alex had the babysitter Morgan coming by in a few hours to watch Kylie as Colby called her in to cover Nicole's shift once again.

"A mammal is a warm blooded animal," Alex answered, dropping pasta into a pot of boiling water, body jolting to the sound of the home phone ringing

"Like a bear?" She asked, flipping through her work book. Alex nodded, grabbing for the phone.

"And lions and tigers and humans. You and I are mammals too," she said before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex," Randy greeted, a frustrated tone in his voice. "Look, I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?" Alex asked carefully, walking into the living room, away from Kylie.

"I'm sorry but I can't take Kylie this weekend," he sighed.

"Why not?"

"Boss is out of town for the week... I told him I'd finish the reports and basically look after his work while he's gone."

Alex had to contain her exasperated sigh, suppressing her built up frustrations. "This is the second weekend you've missed..." she pointed out.

"In two months, Alex... And you know how important this promotion is."

"Oh I do," Alex said with a roll of her eyes. "So what's this favour you're asking beside's skipping out on your weekend with her?"

"Can you just tell her something came up? She'll understand if you tell her."

"What am I supposed to do? I was supposed to work this weekend, Randy. Now I'm screwed."

"Alex, I'm sorry... I can help you out this weekend with money if that's what you need."

"Mommy, there's someone at the door!" Kylie called out. Alex bit her tongue, shaking her head. "No, I'll be fine Randy. I don't need a bribe to take care of our kid. I gotta go," she said, hanging up the phone while she cursed under her breath.

She stalked through the kitchen, looking through the eyehole to see Jon standing in front of her door. As she opened the door, he smiled, running a hand through his hair. "Hey."

"Hi," she greeted, leaning against the door. "What's up?"

"Cam was telling me about that project him and Kylie have... I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the downtown museum this weekend? It'll probably help them out," he rasped.

Alex smiled, thinking that was the perfect reason why Kylie wasn't going to be spending the weekend with her dad. "Yeah, sure."

"Great," he nodded, looking down at his watch.

"Duty calls?" She asked, a small smile playing at her lips. He ruffled his hair, bearing a grin like it was Christmas morning. "Got a friend's bachelor party tonight actually."

"Sounds like fun... I won't keep you then."

He nodded. "I'll see you guys Saturday. How's one o'clock?"

"One works... Don't get into too much trouble tonight," she teased, watching as he shook his head, flashing another smile her way.

"Don't worry," he said, slowly backing away. "I'm kind of a cop remember?"

XXX

"Try these," Sara suggested, handing Alex a pair of black and white stripped heels. She grabbed them, still wondering why she was whisked away to the back as soon as she arrived.

"Colby has a bunch of us working some bachelor party and these men are gorgeous... I swear to God they`ll have you salivating with just one glance," she shrieked, pulling Alex's dark hair through a flat iron.

Alex applied her nightly makeup; eyes lined with black kohl liner and her lips painted with blood red lipstick. She wore a barely there black cropped halter and skin tight leather shorts, looking like a biker and dominatrix slapped together.

"God I wish I had your tits," Sara sighed, looking down at her own with her bottom lip hanging like her Goddamn dog just got ran over.

"These old things?" Alex smirked, standing from her chair. "Take them, cause I fucking hate them. There's nothing great about them so you're not missing out."

"I don't care. If it was that easy you don't know how fast I would jump on that offer," Sara laughed, pushing her curled raven hair over her shoulders.

"Alex," Colby called out, the two looking his way. Sara smiled, walking past him to leave the two alone.

"I know how you can make it up to me for this weekend," he whispered, placing his lips on hers. His fingers danced their way up her sides, holding her cheeks as he deepened the kiss. "How?" She breathed, her own hands resting on his chest.

"Come over tonight," he requested.

She knew there was no way of getting out of it. She was his best girl and he'd be losing a lot of money so she basically owed it to him. So she nodded her head, earning a satisfied smirk from him.

"By the way you've got a private in your room," he said, watching as she took one last look at herself in the mirror. "I'll see you tonight."

With that he left her dressing room and soon after she followed. She made her way through the club, watching as a few men eyed her as she passed.

She stood in front of the black satin door, pushing it open slowly to see Jon sitting in the middle of the room staring back at her, trying to keep his jaw off the floor.

"Uh..." He stammered, looking her up and down a million times. "Wow... I didn't know you worked here," he finally managed to utter.

"Surprise," she mumbled, stepping into the room, the door shutting behind her. "I didn't know DEA agents came to strip clubs," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh we do," he rasped, watching as she walked closer and closer. "Some of us can't resist them actually."

"So you're one of those guys?" She asked, standing in front of him.

"I am," he answered with a grin as she leaned into him. "Always have been. Especially when my friend's are about to get hitched and decide to get their last kicks at these places," he breathed, his eyes following the curves of her body as best he could without her noticing much.

"Have you been here before?" She asked, placing her hands on his thighs as she steadied herself. He watched her move slowly, teasingly. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat. "Never... But I gotta say it's a lot nicer than the other ones I've been to."

Smiling, she turned herself around, sitting beneath his crotch as she continued her routine. "Okay, I need to ask... Shouldn't it be the groom in this room instead of his friend?"

Chuckling, he rested his hands on the back of his head. "His girl gave him strict rules... No private dances. The guy's lucky he even made it here tonight."

She smiled."So what brings you back here?"

"The guys thought I needed this," he answered. "To get back out there, have some fun, you know?"

Nodding, she threw her head back so she rested a top his shoulder. "And how you liking it so far?"

He chuckled. "I like it."

The dance went on and as they talked, Jon had to fight back the urge to touch the beautiful, half naked women grinding all over him. She smirked as she noticed him tense as she placed her hands on his thighs again, lifting herself off of his excited body. She stood in front of him as they stared at one another, Jon licking his lips as he watched her lean down again placing a kiss on his cheek like she always did at the end of her private dances.

She smiled as she stood up again, pushing her long dark locks over her shoulder. His gaze was intense as he watched her, still sitting in the seat with his hands behind his head. He watched as she slowly made her way to the door, his eyes falling to her hips moving from side to side. His attention averted as she looked back at him, opening the door in front of her. "I'll see you Saturday," she said, walking out the door as he sat in a heap of sweat, his head falling back as he let out a soft chuckle to the now empty room.

"Goddamn it, she's hot," he mumbled, adjusting himself before he left to join his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything but my character Alex! Enjoy ;)

/

Colby stalked through his all black bedroom, smirking at the beautiful sight before him. There lay Alexandra, sprawled out on the bed with the sheets covering most of her luscious, naked body. Her dark hair fanned around her, a piece wrapped around her finger as she eyed him. With a smirk on her painted red lips, she couldn't help but bite her lip as his half naked figure approached, as if he was ready to pounce once again.

"You look pretty good in my bed," he said, crawling across the bed to devour her lips.

"It was long overdue, I'll admit," she mumbled, his forehead resting against hers. Smiling, he sat beside her as he reached over to his nightstand.

"I have something for you," he said, opening the drawer. He pulled out a small red velvet box, letting her take it from his hand. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly opened it, revealing a pair of really expensive looking diamond earrings.

"Colby," Alex breathed, her fingers brushing across the stones in disbelief. "These are... Wow."

"Thought you'd like them," he said, lighting his cigarette. "You deserve it."

Alex smiled, kissing him again. "You're too good to me."

Their attention averted to his cell vibrating against the table top across the room. He stalked over, eyeing the name appearing on the screen. _'Rio.'_

"I'll be in the shower," she said, clutching the sheet against her naked body, figuring he'd want to take that call. "When you're done, come and get me," she purred.

Colby looked back, smirking as he watched her walk into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door behind her. He snatched his phone, walking out of the bedroom and into the hall to answer. "Del Rio... I've been waiting for you to call," he said, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

"Damien Sandow... Was that your doing?" Alberto's accented voice asked. He chuckled. "Of course it was you. No one else is stupid enough to kill the big boss man."

Colby chuckled. "Let's just say he got what he deserved. He ran his course. He was ready to rat and sell me out, Alberto. We can't have no rat around here, especially doing what we do. You got me?"

"Jesus Christ... So what does this mean? You in charge now?"

"I am," he answered confidently.

"You really know what you're doin' kid? You haven't been in this for that long," Alberto asked with humour laced in his voice.

"I've been in this for three years hiding in Damien's shadow, soaking up everything I could. I helped keep The Wyatts at bay and the Irish biting... I know exactly what I'm doing and I'm gonna keep doing it."

Alberto sighed, knowing he had no choice. His business ventures were unwillingly tied to Colby now. He was in his debt. There was absolutely no way of getting out of it, if he treasured his own life. "Fine. We'll meet Monday... We're gonna discuss how we're gonna go about all this. I wanna see what you're all about, kid."

Colby chuckled again, walking back into the bedroom, ready to join Alex in the shower. He shoved his cigarette into the ashtray and grabbed another condom from his nightstand. "It's still business as usual... I'll see you Monday, Rio."

XXX

Alex and Jon walked side by side as they watched Kylie and Cam venture off in the museum, soaking up every last bit of the exhibits they stumbled across. As the kids roamed further away, Jon couldn't help but ask about the other night.

"So how long have you been uh, working there?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Shrugging, Alex held the long strap of her purse between her hands. "Don't freak out..." She started, prompting him to look at her.

"I'm guessing a really long time?" He chuckled.

She nodded. "Almost eight years now... On and off though. I started when I was twenty one."

"Really? Wow..." He mumbled with a shrug. "Well, you're good at it."

"Thanks," she laughed. "So how did your friend like his last night as a single man?"

Jon chuckled, the fragments of the wild night piecing together. "He actually got a little crazy as the night went on. It was kinda surprising and I'm sure his girl didn't like it much... So it was a pretty successful night I'd say."

"Well good for him... He needed it."

"Oh he did... Marriage ain't easy."

"I couldn't imagine... I don't even think I could if I really wanted to."

"Take it from someone whose been there and dealt with it for three long years... But hey, I came out alive."

"Well that's all that matters," Alex giggled as they stopped in front of the escalator, watching their kids go down the first few steps.

"How long have you been with the DEA?" She asked, both stepping on the escalator. "Going on five years... Started out as a cop, got sick of that, you know? Needed something with a little more edge, a little dangerous. So I got into the DEA. I just got back into it, actually. Been out of commission for a couple months but now but here I am," he said.

"Oh," she nodded, stepping onto the next floor. "So that means you're pretty good at figuring people out?"

He followed, his eyes darting to Cam and Kylie for an instance. "I guess you can say that."

Alex smiled. "So you're an agent with the DEA and you've got a taste for strip clubs... I gotta say I've met a lot of men in my life, but I can't say I've ever met someone like you if you could believe that."

"Well, I like to keep it interesting," he shrugged with a grin. "I can't say I've ever met anyone that looks as good as you with their clothes on too," he teased, cringing as his ears rang from what he said. He was expecting to get slapped right across the face, hard.

But he relaxed as she began to laugh, nudging him playfully as she walked closer to the kids. "There's a first for everything, right?" She called back with a smile.

XXX

"As you know, Damien Sandow is dead which ultimately means new alliances will be made since the head boss is no longer around," Colby spat as he sat among Del Rio and his men. The round table they occupied was in some location only the two were familiar with and they made sure not to draw any attention to themselves when they arrived.

Alberto held his cigar between his fingers as he listened to Colby, still wondering how the hell he was supposed to take him seriously. Whenever he talked business, it was between himself and Damien. That's how it always was with the rivals and alliances. Colby really was living in Damien's shadow, there to listen and take it everything he learned. But now it was time to see if he could live up to his predecessor.

"You know we have a meet with The Irish coming up... Damien wanted to cut the cord with them but I'm willing to see how they can tie into everything."

"Thought they were with Wyatt?"

"Last I heard, Irish were flying solo... But we could use them if the price is right."

Alberto nodded. He actually agreed with Colby. "We need to keep things moving and expand our trade. If new alliances are forming then the only way we can guarantee our safety is to get in contact with Sheamus."

"Exactly," Colby smiled. "See? We're already on the same page."

"Don't get a head of yourself, kid. What do you got planned with those Wyatts anyways?"

Colby popped his cigarette between his lips, lighting the thing quickly. "You see," he started, blowing the smoke along with his words, "They're rivals, they know their place. But since Damien is dead, they no longer have any incentive to keep the peace. That's why I want this deal with Sheamus and his guys, maybe convince him of his previous deal with Wyatt. Ultimately, we need to come together and make sure Wyatt doesn't get a head of himself, thinking he can take over."

"You sure that's his motive?"

"It is... Damien said Wyatt wanted full control over us as well as the guns once he formed a bond with Sheamus. He'll do anything to take over, like he wanted before he got locked up."

"So what does that mean for me and my guys?" Alberto asked.

Colby thought for a second. He needed to have Del Rio's gang on a whole different level then business. He needed their trust, their security. He was willing to eliminate some of their debt in exchange for an alliance. "I'm a fair man, Alberto. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

"What about our debt?"

Colby nodded. "You keep things moving and protect what I'm doing and then I'll reconsider your debt."

Alberto nodded in agreement, holding out his hand for Colby to shake. Today they were no longer rivals bound together by blackmail. Today they were official business partners.

XXX

"What'd you do this weekend, man?" Antonio asked as he stirred his cup of coffee. They hung around the break room, filling up on coffee before their long day of piecing together evidence began.

"Took my kid to the museum for some school project," Jon answered, sipping at his cup.

"And he brought along some hot chick too," Joe chimed in with the biggest grin on his face.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute here. Who's this hot chick Joe is speaking of?" Antonio asked, perking up at the mention of a woman. "And does she have a friend?"

Jon chuckled. "No man... Her daughter is doing a project with Cam..."

"And what's she doing with you?" Antonio laughed.

"Nothing..." Jon shrugged. "Don't worry... If anything happens, you won't be the first to know," Jon muttered with pure sarcasm.

"Someone's finally come along since Lauren, man," Joe said, patting Jon's shoulder. "This could be a good thing for you."

"Oh it could be," Jon couldn't help but say with a grin. "And she's a dancer."

"You sick bastard, you... You've always had a thing for strippers, or women who wear far less clothing then should be allowed. But hey, I'm not complaining," Antonio chuckled.

Jon nodded and there was no way he could deny it. "It's how it is, man."

"That's true... I've known you ever since we started, and it's always been that sick side of you," Joe said.

"And Lauren didn't care?" Antonio couldn't help but ask.

"Lauren tried to keep together something that wasn't meant to be... Of course she didn't care. She just wanted us to be together and get married for Cam's sake," Jon mumbled, chugging back his luke warm coffee.

"Fair enough," Joe said with a shrug.

"Look, she's just my neighbor and her kid happens to be partnered up with mine for school. That's it... So enough about me... Let's get this shit show started," Jon said, waving the case file for both Joe and Antonio to see. "Give me a list of every MC, anything gang related in the surrounding area... And make sure we profile The Irish and The Mex to a tee."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything but my character Alex. Enjoy!

/

"Ou shiny," Sara sang, touching at the diamond earrings hanging from Alex's ears. It was two in the morning and the club was closing, prompting the girls to change and head out till the next night came along. Alex pulled her long sleeved shirt through her arms along with her jacket and grabbed for her purse, figuring a way to dodge Kane, the bouncer.

"You need a ride?" Sara asked, rummaging through her purse in search of her car keys.

Alex shook her head. "Colby asked Lurch to drive me home."

Colby left the club early to meet with The Irish since they had just arrived in town. But before he left he pulled Alex to the side, telling her he'd be missing their nightly romp. Instead he insisted Kane drive her home so he knew she'd arrive safely.

"You sure? Him of all people?" Sara asked, eyeing her friend with furrowed brows. Alex shrugged, still uneasy about disobeying Colby.

"Colby insisted," she said.

"Okay, well good luck and if you make it out alive, and not in the back of his hearse. I'll see you tomorrow," she giggled, giving her friend a hug before leaving the dressing room.

As Alex made her way through the empty club she second guessed even riding with Kane. Her apartment wasn't very far from the club anyways, and she figured she had two functioning legs... She could walk home.

"Hey Kane," she called out, "Don't bother... I'm gonna walk."

He gave her a strange look. "Colby said to drive you home."

She shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I'll be fine... It'll be on me if we get in trouble so don't worry," she said with a hint of sarcasm. He nodded, knowing there was no way he could force the boss' favorite into doing anything she didn't want to.

She left through the front door, the cold breeze of the early morning whisking through her body. Pulling her coat close, she walked down the dark, empty streets.

The echoing sound of her heeled boots was all that could be heard, along with a few cars driving by erratically. As she turned down her street, she could see the faint street lights outside the apartment lobby calling to her, but soon they darkened; another power outrage for the second night in a row.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself.

"Well look at you... Legs for days," she heard someone slur as they approached from behind. She groaned and quickened her pace as the drunk followed closely. "Hey, I'm talking to you," he yelled.

"And I'm not," she muttered, grabbing for her keys. The drunk quickly grabbed her shoulder, desperate for her to even acknowledge him.

"Get the fuck off of me," Alex screamed, turning quickly to knee him in the crotch but he grabbed at her wrists, pulling her closer towards him.

"Hey!" She heard a deep, raspy voice call out for the direction of her apartment building. It was Jon and he was fuming mad. He rushed over, quickly grabbing for Alex, shoving her behind him. "Get out of here," he muttered to the drunk, his eyes piercing even in the moonlight. The drunk mumbled incoherently as he stalked away, headed down the opposite direction. Alex pulled her purse strap over her shoulder, biting her lip as Jon turned around to face her. "Late night?" She asked, swaying from side to side as she lightened the mood.

He nodded, trying to hold in his temper. "Like always... You okay?" He asked, eyeing her protectively.

She nodded, walking alongside him towards their now darkened building. "Power's out?" She mumbled.

"Yeah... Came up from the garage just in time," he muttered, pulling out his keys.

"Thank you," she said, stopping as he opened the lobby door.

"Guess it's true about what you said... About the drunks around this damn place," he said, holding the door open for her. She walked through, waiting for him to follow.

"Oh you've only seen the tip of the iceberg. You haven't seen any naked people yet, which is good," she laughed, heading for the stairwell. He followed and the two climbed the stairs with Alex holding her phone for some kind of light in the darkened stairwell.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm here..." He mumbled as they finally reached their floor. "You know, keep the building safe from all these lunatics."

She smiled, walking past as he opened the door again. She paraded in front of him as they made their way down the hall, smirking to herself as she felt his eyes on her. He couldn't keep his gaze away, especially with those tight black jeans and heels teasing him. Her long, beautiful dark hair hung perfectly and he couldn't help but wonder how it would look covering her face if he had his way with her. Clearing his throat he wiped his mind clear of his thoughts, staring deeply as she looked his way.

"I guess I owe you," she said. His expression was priceless and he didn't know what to say. "You name it," she shrugged, putting the key into the lock of her door to open it. "Thanks again," she said, closing the door as Jon stood in front of his door with a huge grin on his face.

XXX

 _"It's too bad we couldn't meet at your place, Colby... You know I'm a sucker for strip clubs," Sheamus chuckled, disappointed they were holed up in some empty pub not even comparable to the swanky club he grew to adore._

 _The two sat around a table in the middle of the club while the others roamed, talking and laughing amongst themselves. A fiery red head named Becky, who was introduced as Sheamus' sister, seemed to be the rowdy one of the bunch while the timid yet striking Finn was more reserved._

 _"Mike said its a pretty rowdy place," Sheamus said, nodding as the bartender Corey placed a pint of beer in front of him._

 _"It can be... We're one of the more luxurious strip clubs in town so we're always busy."_

 _Sheamus nodded. "So Colby... What's this I hear about you wanting our business?"_

 _"It's true... I wanna make a deal with with The Irish," he shrugged._

 _"And what's in it for us?"_

 _"Territory and notoriety... If we come to some kind of agreement I'll give you free range: where you wanna distribute and I'll make sure your name is known."_

 _"You know in the past Damien and I had never seen eye to eye... What makes you think I'm willin' to lie down for you?"_

 _"Wyatt," Colby said simply. "He's our common enemy, you know that."_

 _"What's the word on him anways? Thought he was still locked up?"_

 _"He's out... And it's only a matter of time he comes around, trying to take over mine and Del Rio's territory, eventually yours."_

 _"If he's such a threat, why not take him out yourself? Wyatt and his goons? I have no want for him anymore."_

 _Colby chuckled. "It ain't that easy... Bray is like a cockroach. Besides the shit with him, I wanna finally unite The Irish and The Mex to make this operation into something no one has ever seen before. I want it global."_

 _Sheamus looked up, eyeing Becky. "What do you think?"_

 _"Irish and Mexicans? That'll last all of five minutes before the lot of us are on the ground, bleeding out... And I don't plan on that being me," Becky snarled._

 _"Finn?" Sheamus called out, ignoring his sister._

 _"It could work," he shrugged which made Becky nudge him in disgust. "We need to make more of a name for ourselves in America. Colby supplies the blow, we gun? Sounds like a match, don't it? It could be good for us having this partnership, plus it means more money."_

 _Becky still scoffed as Sheamus actually considered his comments. "Sixty, forty... For you."_

 _Colby smirked. "How about fifty five, forty five? Look, we can discuss percentages all night but that's what I'm willing to offer you."_

 _Becky shook her head while Finn was all for it._ _ **"Nach é a dhéanamh,**_ _(Don't do it)" Becky gritted._

 _"_ _ **Stoptar sé,**_ _(Shut it)" Sheamus said, holding his hand out to Colby who was grinning ear to ear in victory. "Fifty five, forty five,"Sheamus agreed to Becky's obvious dismay._

 _Colby shook his hand, finalizing their agreement. "Perfect."_

 _"Say... Seeing as we couldn't meet at the usual spot, what about some R & R at your place?"_

 _"What'cha got in mind?" Colby asked._

 _Becky rolled her eyes at her brother as she thought this wasn't the greatest time for him to be thinking with his dick. "Typical," she muttered under her breath._

 _"How about that girl of yours? Alexandra?" Sheamus dared to ask. "A dance... Maybe a romp in her room, you know?"_

 _Colby felt his heart twinge, like he was jealous. But he sucked back and ounce of jealousy ready to seep from his being and instead shook his head. He really had no choice. If he wanted his ties with The Irish intact then he had to keep them happy._

 _"Okay," Colby reluctantly agreed._

XXX

"So what do we know already?" Jon asked as he tapped his pen against the edge of the table. Antonio twirled in his chair, growing frustrated with the lack of evidence for such an important, time consuming case. "Give it to me again, Joe."

Roman sighed, so lost in the pages of paperwork and mug shots sprawled and piled in the middle of the table. "Damien was the top drug lord in all of Ohio and beyond... He's been knee deep in cocaine producing, distribution... Now he's dead and someone who goes by 'King' has taken over."

"If Damien's been in this for years, then why would someone kill him now?"

"Why would anyone kill him? He's the goddamn God father," Jon said, scratching his head. "Either he got in someone's way or someone was fucking stupid enough to put themselves deep in their own grave."

Antonio perked up. "What if this was an inside thing? What if this was a showing, like a 'Hey, look who's in charge now!'"

"So what if Damien had a business partner? And it so happened to be this 'King' guy whose trying to strut around like he's top shit now?" Joe asked, riffling through the documents. "It could be possible."

"If there's a new guy in charge, there's gonna be meets to show him off. We gotta find out where these meets are happening and I suggest we put a unit out in all the hot spots, interrogate a few people we can link to Damien... Starting at Del Rio's," Jon said, staring at a shot of Alberto Del Rio lying in the middle of the table.

XXX

"Why didn't you let Kane drive you home?" Colby asked, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He watched as Alex strapped her long white heels, looking up at him with those dark eyes. Shrugging, she stood to her feet, making her way over to him.

"I thought I'd walk," she shrugged, letting her hands run down his chest. "I didn't think it was a big deal... Besides, I'm a big girl," she smirked.

"I know," he couldn't help but smirk, "I just don't like the idea of you walking home alone at two in the morning."

"Wasn't so bad, really," she lied. "There weren't too many creeps."

He chuckled, hanging onto his cigarette while he placed a kiss on her sweet lips. "They look good on you," he mumbled, feeling the diamond earrings between his fingers.

"I thought so too," she teased, letting her hands rest at his best buckle.

"You got a private waiting... He's a friend of mine. I think you'll remember him," He informed, letting her escape from his clutches. He watched as she applied another layer of blood red lipstick on her lips. She wore a white hot ensemble, exposing her beautiful figure teasingly.

"How do I look?" She asked, smirking as she approached. He enveloped her, his hands freely exploring her backside. "Beautiful... He's gonna love you," he mumbled, burying his face deep in her neck. He placed soft kisses along her neck, finding his way to her jaw line and lips.

"We don't wanna keep him waiting," she giggled. Colby nodded, following her out as she walked through the smoke filled club. The men looked her way and nodded Colby's way, realizing he was the supplier of this fine spectacle. As she reached her door, Colby pushed it open to greet his friend first.

"Sheamus, I'm glad you came," he said, motioning for Alex to join them.

He grinned, rubbing his face once he saw the half naked beauty in front of him. "Just like I remembered," he muttered, eyeing her up and down as a laugh escaped his lips. "I can see why she's your favorite."

Colby smiled, pouring himself a glass of Chardonnay as Alex sat atop Sheamus, her body slowly moving back and forth. This wasn't the first friend or acquaintance she danced for, and it sure as hell wasn't the first time Colby sat in on a private dance. He loved watching her body arch and tease, as if he was the one paying for the show. He leaned against the velvet wall, sipping at his glass watching as his business partner chuckled as Alex's ass grinding into his crotch.

He sipped back the rest of his drink, nodding to Alex and with that he left the room so Sheamus could get acquainted like they had agreed to early... No matter how much his blood began to boil.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything but my character Alex! Enjoy ;)

/

It was sort of an interrogation day, and the next stop on the list was Del Rio's. Antonio, Joe and Dean walked into the _The Casa_ , the Mexican restaurants owned and operated by Alberto. Once he scoped them out through the usual costumers waiting in line, he stepped out from the counter to greet his greatest adversaries.

"I take it you're not here for the Wednesday special?" Alberto asked.

"Depends what it is," Antonio said, a cheeky smile plastered on his face while Joe rolled his eyes, seemingly unimpressed with his partner's sarcasm.

"Got somewhere we can talk?" Jon asked. Alberto nodded, ushering the two to the back of the restaurant into his private office. He sat in his chair while both Antonio and Joe stood in front of him, arms folded across their chests ready for an interrogation.

"We're here about Damien Sandow," Jon started. "We find it strange that his body was dumped in front of your place on Fifth."

Alberto chuckled. "Somebody dies and suddenly you guys are looking at me?"

"Well it just so happens you and Damien chose the same career paths, if you could say that. Somewhere down the line he must have had full control over you before his untimely death. Look, we're not stupid. You two used to be involved in the past," Antonio said, leaning against the door.

"You got any information about his death? Anything at all?" Joe asked.

"Nope."

"You know anything about some guy named King?" Joe asked, his piercing grey eyes dead set on Alberto. But he shook his head, leaning his chair back. "I don't know anything... Look, I'm just trying to keep my ass out of prison and run an honest to God business this time around."

"You got nothing at all?" Jon asked, skimming through the various pictures and articles scattered along the wall.

Alberto shrugged, playing it cool. "I don't know anything... If I did, I'd be sure to let you know."

Antonio and Joe exchanged a look, turning their attention to Jon. "Then we'll be going... Thanks for your time," he said as he opened the door, the two following behind and leaving the office.

Alberto exhaled sharply as he pulled out his phone from his pocket, calmly dialing Colby's number while he felt like he was about to explode.

"Hello?" He finally answered and Alberto sighed.

"DEA was here... They were asking about Sandow... And you."

XXX

Alex walked along the side walk headed to East Brook Public School to pick Kylie up before heading with her dad for a couple days. Randy had called the night before, overly ecstatic that he finally got the promotion at work. Alex was relieved, hoping now he wouldn't be too occupied kissing ass rather than spending time with his daughter.

 _'I wanna take her for a couple days... I know it's not the weekend but-'_ he said but Alex interrupted him. _'Randy, she's all yours... She'll love it,'_ she reassured.

"We just keep bumping into each other," she heard Jon call out from behind her. She looked his way, slowing down for him to join her. "Or you're stalking me?" she giggled.

He chuckled, shoving his hands in his black jacket. He wore a grey beanie and his hood, covering most of his messy, sandy locks. "A cop with a dark secret... Sounds about right."

"Creepy, yet I'm not creeped out by you," she smiled, her hands deep in her jacket pocket and cheeks buried deep in her printed scarf as she fought the cold. Her long, dark cascading locks whipped around as the wind blew hard through her small frame. His gaze was intense as he admired this beauty so breath taking as she shuddered from the frigid air.

"I know how you can pay me back for that little run in the other night," he mumbled as they reached the school parking lot.

She eyed him, surprised he even remembered. "Come out with me tonight," he more or less stated.

A small smile grew at her lips as she slowly nodded, accepting his offer. "Sure, that would be nice," she said, her stomach in knots as his icy blue eyes bore deep within her own. "What do you have in mind?"

"There's this bar down the street on Seventh..."

"Big Al's?"

Jon grinned." So you've been?"

"Yep... Best place in town."

"Girl's got taste."

The two locked eyes for a moment, their expressions intense as the school bell rang loudly, signalling the end of the day. Jon could sense this magnetic pull growing stronger with each encounter, his attraction to this woman starting to scare him. She was a dancer, someone he was supposed to admire from afar. But he knew there was more to her and he'd just been scratching the surface.

The two waited along the brick steps, Alex seated and Jon leaning against the wall as she explained for first encounter at the famous Big Al's. "I had my first legal hangover thanks to that place. I had a pretty crazy twenty first birthday that ended in a brawl."

"All the best fights happen there," he chuckled. "I was drunk out of my mind and I got into it with this big brute. I got my ass handed to me... I heard I got a few punches in, but then it went downhill pretty fast."

Alex giggled, running her fingers through her tangled locks. "All the mighty fall sometimes," she shrugged.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about getting my ass kicked?" He laughed.

She shrugged again, a cheeky grin plastered on her face. "If it works then why not?"

His oceanic eyes melded with hers for a second before the front doors to the school opened, children of all ages rushing out. Jon was quick to spot Cam and Kylie side by side, giving his son a nod. Alex rose to her feet, smiling as she saw the two together. "Hey," her sweet voice called out, pulling Kylie in for a side hug. "Hey Cam," she greeted the little version of Jon. "Hey Alex," he said back, following as they all walked towards their street.

"So what time's good for you?" Jon asked as he let the kids walk ahead of him.

"Eight?" She asked, watching him nod in response. "Her dad is picking her up at seven so that'll give me enough time to look decent." Jon wanted to scratch his head as he was left puzzled. She looked a hell of a lot more than just decent. But he nodded again, shoving his hands deep in his pockets as the two continued to walk down the street, every now and then catching a glimpse of the other one staring.

XXX

"They're on to you," Alberto muttered into his phone.

Colby rolled his eyes. "They don't even know who I am."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"But what if they do? You planned for that, King?" Alberto gritted.

"I've got a plan for everything, Rio. Don't underestimate me."

Alberto chuckled like it was a joke. "Enlighten me, Lopez... Fucking enlighten me, because I'd like to know what your plan is for the Goddamn DEA coming around my place, trying to get information out of me?"

"You got cameras at The Casa?"

"In the front... Why?"

"Give me the tapes... I'll find out who these guys are, and I'll keep an eye on them. If they step over the line, I'll take care of it myself," Colby assured, knowing something needed to be done if these agents warmed up to Alberto, and eventually himself.

XXX

"I wouldn't take you for the pool type," Jon said, resting against the wall, taking a sip of his beer. He chuckled as he watched Alex strike the cue ball, sinking the orange and blue ball like a pro. "I take that back."

A smirk crept across her face as she stood tall again, grabbing for her beer bottle. "You better."

"You're pretty good."

"Thanks," she said, sipping her beer. "I'd say the same about you but you know, I'm kind of owning you right now."

Jon chuckled again. "Confidence... I like it." He placed his beer back on the ledge of the pool table, aligning the cue ball to the eight ball. "But I'm about to win."

As he missed his shot, Alex couldn't contain her laughter. "Did you really think you'd beat me?"  
This time she made the shot perfectly, sinking the eight ball into pocket to his surprise. Jon raised his brow as she smiled his way, grabbing her beer bottle in her hand. "And there it is..."

Jon placed his cue stick onto the table with Alex following. "Didn't think you had it in you... I'm impressed," he said as the two walked over to an empty table beside the bar.

"That's what I do best... I Impress," she teased, cradling her beer bottle within her hands. "So tell me about yourself Mr. Shaw."

Jon sat completely at a loss for words as he attempted to delve into his head, figuring out what to tell her of him. But he could care less about himself. This beautiful, mysterious women sitting in front of him was all he wanted to hear about. "Uhm... I don't know what to say," He mumbled, "All I wanna hear about is you," he answered truthfully. He could have sworn a blush of red slowly crept at her cheeks. Smirking, he watched as she smiled, her head falling to her hands. "There's not much to me... As you already know, I don't hide anything."

"There's gotta be more to you..."

"Maybe you'll be the first to figure it out," she said with a tilt of her head and smile on her face.

"Maybe," he chuckled. Their eyes met again, this time an intense feel pulling them together. She shot him a smile which he met with his own, leaning in his seat. Clearing his throat, he scratched the back of his head. "So, how long you been living in this end of town?" he mumbled.

She shrugged. "Going on eight years, I think... I moved in a little after I had Kylie,"she said, twirling her finger atop the beer bottle. "What about you? I figured a cop would be living in a better looking building or house."

"Me too," he teased, staring down at his hands. "That's what happens when you get a divorce... Kinda puts a damper on your financial situation."

"Shitty," she said, sipping the last of her beer.

"But like I said... I came out alive."

"Last call," Al, the bartender called out. Staring at the clock behind her, Jon couldn't believe it was already one in the morning.

"It's that time already?" she smirked. "Well you wanna walk me home, officer?"

He smiled in response, following her as she stood to her feet. The two exited the bar, met with the crisp, cool air of a chilly early morning. Jon was close by her side as the two journeyed down the sidewalk leading straight to the apartment complex. Every now and then he'd find himself stealing a glance, as well as she.

He felt like he was in his sixteen year old self graced with pent up sexual frustration that really fucking sucked. Every chance meeting he had with her she'd either wore close to nothing or managed to keep up with his flirtatious vibe. She was something, which was still struck him as odd. They were polar opposites but he didn't care. This girl was exciting, and that's what he was all about.

"Cold?" He asked, smirking as she rubbed at her arms desperate for heat.

She nodded, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I hate the cold... It's not my thing."

"Here," he said, slipping his jacket off and draping it over her shoulders, only leaving him in a dark blue long sleeved shirt.

"I don't wanna be your reason for freezing to death," she smiled.

He shrugged. "I'll live... Besides it ain't that cold, sweetheart," he cringed. Now he found himself handing out nicknames to this sexy, beautiful women he wanted knee deep in.

But she smiled, again unfazed. "Sweetheart? That what you call all your dates."

"Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"You're my first date in a long, long time," he hated to admit.

"How am I doing so far?" She asked as they approached the front doors of the complex. He slipped his key into the lock and with a quick turn he opened the door, letting her in first.

"Should be asking you instead since I've been out of it for a bit."

She laughed, pushing the elevator button in front of them. "Pretty good I'd say... I'd even say yes if you asked me again so you're doing something right."

He nodded as if he were proud. "Good to know... Cause I'm planning on asking," he said as they entered the elevator. She found herself closer then expected inside the confined space, staring up into his breath taking eyes. If he said another word in his raspy voice she swore she would have melted right then and there. "You asking?" She managed to ask, her throat dry and her heart pounding within her chest. This was exciting... She was excited. This man standing in front of her was nothing she had never experienced before, not even with Randy and Colby. Jon was like a gift, ready to fulfill some kind of fantasy or fetish deep in her mind. He was kind of a cop, for Christ sakes, or an Agent if the technical term mattered. Of course she was going to be excited by the Agent standing inches away from her, his warm breath bringing her back to reality.

"I did," he muttered, the slick confident in his voice sending her over the edge. If it weren't for the doors opening to reveal their floor she would have pressed her lips against his, adding to the pent up frustration hanging over their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything but my character Alex! Enjoy ;)

/

 _Weekly meets were accustom at the club, after business hours whenever Alex was working as Sheamus insisted._

 _He'd always request a private show afterwards and Colby always obliged. He had no choice and neither did Alex._

 _She had to take it as if she enjoyed his fingers brushing past her hips, sliding in between her legs. A dance was pointless seeing how fast he'd have her pressed against the wall or her legs over his shoulders, fucked senselessly by this rough man._

 _She was a million miles away, thinking of_ _ **his**_ _face instead of this Irish brute. She even found herself tempted to call out_ _ **his**_ _name_ _ **,**_ _imagining it was_ _ **him**_ _inside of her instead._

 _Since her "date" with Jon a few weeks back, he was all she ever thought about. Especially when she'd have to do these favors, her head clouded with thoughts of him. She wondered what it'd be like, straddling his lap while she watched his face contort beautifully with pleasure. She wondered if he was rough like this Irish man or gentle and more of the caressing type like she preferred._

 _She would be pressed with her back against the wall, hands pinned above her head and legs wrapped around this Irish as he drove her into the velvet concrete. His hips violently gyrating only meant he was nearing the end, thankfully._

 _Sheamus would never leave a mark, or even bother to kiss her. Colby didn't mind... He'd rather it be him leaving the markings. When he'd finish, he'd quickly adjust his slacks and throw away his condom in silence. Alex was always left leaning against the wall till her legs no longer felt like they'd fail her._

 _But that night was different. He'd place his hands on either side of her cheeks, roughly pressing his lips against hers. "You're as good as you taste," he muttered. "I'd love for my men to have a taste of you too."_

She found herself walking up the steps of some fancy house... A mansion of sorts. Beside her was Colby, feeling uneasy that Sheamus insisted she come along to another meeting. He'd never thought of involving her in any of his business, except for the club. He knew the DEA had their eyes on him, as his alias of course, as well as Del Rio who was sitting this meet out. But of course, he needed to keep Sheamus happy and their involvement with the Irish intact. So here she was, dressed in the most expensive, revealing white dress he'd bought just for the occasion with diamonds hanging from her ears and around her neck.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight," he said as they stood in front of the entrance.

She nodded. "No problem," she said, still unsure how this night was going to end and replaying Sheamus' words from the night before.

 _"I'd love for my men to have a taste of you too."_

The two entered the elaborately decorated house, escorted to a large sitting room with a bunch of men, and one women staring as the two walked in.

"Ah!" Sheamus said, a grin pulling at his lips as he saw Alex walk in with Colby. He turned to look at the younger, clean cut man beside him, dressed in a fitted all black suit. He whispered something into his ear, which he thought was amusing as his lips curled into a smile, staring intently at Alex. His look was intimidating, even making Colby a little uneasy.

"Welcome," Sheamus said, standing from his chair. He walked over to where the two stood, grabbing Alex' hand in his. He placed a kiss on her hand, obviously striking a cord with Colby. But he kept his composure, unwillingly.

"If you don't mind," he started, looking at Colby this time, "I'd like to get started."

"Whatever you want," Colby nodded.

"Great," Sheamus said, staring Alex up and down. Tonight was just a casual meet, soaking in the success of their alliance. While himself and Colby would be busy discussing whatever business, Alex was to entertain Finn. It was only a ploy to see how committed Colby was to this new brotherhood, if you could call it that. If he could accept sharing his girl, then The Irish could be certain he would hold nothing back and commit fully to this new found operation.

Colby left Finn and Alex in the sitting room as the rest of his men and the women followed them out, closing the large heavy doors behind them.

"Want something?" Finn asked as he approached the bar, pouring himself a whisky on the rocks.

She thought about it. Maybe something strong would make her forget about these sexual favours she was letting herself commit. "I'll have what you're having," she answered.

He nodded, pouring her a whisky as well. Slowly he walked on over, handing her the glass. He downed his in one gulp, cradling his glass between his hands. She followed, cringing as the golden liquid burned her throat. Slowly he took the glass from her hand, placing them on the table beside them. "Come," he said, walking past her and into a separate room adjacent to the one they were in. It was a small bedroom, decorated in dark blues and silver. It was dimly lit, a fire place sparking as he was expecting her.

Shutting the door behind, he occupied the chair while she stood at the foot of the bed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to watch you first," he said.

All the while Colby gritted his teeth as Sheamus' rowdy men sat around a screen emanating the images of Finn unzipping her dress and discarding it to the ground.

"I hope you don't mind... But I said all my men would get a taste of her," Sheamus laughed.

"Thought we were discussing business?" Colby asked, his eyes dead set on the image of Alex on the bed, her legs spread with her fingers kneading her most delicate spot.

"Your girl 'ere looks like business to me," Sheamus said while the room erupted into her laughter.

"I agree with Mr. Lopez," Becky said, her eyes rolled. "Were not 'ere to see Finn get his dick wet."

"Excuse this one," Sheamus laughed, pointing to his sister. "She doesn't know a good time if it came up and slapped 'er in the face."

"Asshole," Becky mumbled.

"But if it's business you want then we'll discuss... I can always get a piece of her later," he smirked.

Colby ignored that statement, along with the image of Finn's head between Alex's legs. Instead he took a seat farther away from the screen while the others looked on.

"You talk to your guys back home?" He asked.

Sheamus nodded, sitting opposite of him. "Becky did. They weren't too sure about it at first but they've seen the numbers and the connections we've been able to make. The next shipment will come the following week in exchange for what we discussed, fifty five, forty five... But I'll tell ya, it's never been better."

"And we'll keep it that way... Like I said, I want this global and Del Rio does as well."

"Speaking of ol' Del Rio... What's this I 'ere about the DEA?"

Colby sighed. "It was nothing, trust me... But I looked into the tapes from _The Casa_ , got a good look at these guys so we know who they are when they're coming."

"And what's your plan for when they keep knocking, wanting to take us down if they find out who we are?"

Colby smiled, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out three black and white screen shots from the tapes, revealing clear images of Antonio, Joe and Jon. "Then I'll take care of it... They start warming up to either one of us, you, Del Rio or myself, then I'll take them out. It's as easy as that... Nothing is getting in the way of our affiliation, especially a couple DEA assholes."

XXX

"Thanks for taking me out," Alex smiled, raising her glass of white wine to her lips. Jon smiled back, shrugging.

"No problem... Looks like you needed it."

"Yeah, I agree with you... And maybe a decent night's sleep while we're at it," she smiled. She really did need a night out and a glass of wine, maybe a bed by the time this date was over with. The last couple nights she'd spent with Colby, but the two always ended with with Sheamus, and Finn. This sketchy lifestyle she had been thrusted into had finally caught up to her and she really didn't know how much longer she could put up with it.

Sex with Colby was one thing. It was a no strings attached act that she was okay with. But sex with both Sheamus and Finn was frightening. She knew nothing of these men, and what they were capable of doing. She couldn't even say no or push them away when undressed her, fearing what they'd do if she triggered their anger. The more she thought about the recent days she'd spent with the three, Colby was just as frightening. She knew he was connected with the two through some kind of business, and now he'd let her get caught up in this web of sex favours.

Shaking her head loose, she sipped at her glass again trying to focus her mind on the man sitting in front of her. He'd finally asked her on another date, this time to a fancy restaurant the two could care less about. He would have rather Big Al's, or even a pizza in front of a TV. But he figured a traditional fancy ass dinner was the way to go, and she was appreciative.

"So... How's work?" she smiled, eyeing the chain holding his badge, peeking through the collar of his shirt.

He chuckled. "Busy... Can't you tell?"

"I thought it was like an undercover sting... Maybe I'm the bad guy," she teased, the flirtatious tone of her voice sending shivers down his spine.

He leaned in his chair, his beautiful blue eyes staring straight at her. "There's nothing bad about you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"'Cause if there was, I would have already found out."

"Does that mean you gave your date a background check?" she giggled.

He shrugged in defence, a smirk on his lips. "Hey, I needed to make sure I wasn't going out with a lunatic."

"So what'd you find out?"

"Not much for a twenty nine year old, Alexandra Marie Taylor."

"I'm that boring, huh?"

"Nah... Not boring... You're pretty interesting. Why'd you think I asked you out twice?"

"Thought you wanted another dance."

He shook his head. "That's just a bonus... I told you there was something more to ya."

"Determined, aren't we?" she smiled.

"I never back down."

"You sure about that?"

"Yep," he answered confidently.

"Well, maybe I'll make it worth your while then," she said, their gaze so intense. How they could make one another hot from simple eye contact was exciting. They were so focused on each other that from across from the bar in the middle of the restaurant stood Finn, staring.

He gave them both a double take, recognizing the DEA Agent from the photo Sheamus showed him. He questioned why she was seated across from him, convinced she was Colby's all this time... Was she ratting? Was she betraying Colby as well as the Irish brotherhood? One thing was for certain... It sure as hell looked like it.

XXX

"It's all there... But you can count it if you want," Xavier said as he handed Colby a large bag filled with hundreds and thousands of dollar bills. He stood alongside Alberto as Joey and Jamie loaded the crates of cocaine and guns into Xavier's van, the result of their transaction.

"How's this working? The Irish and The Mex?" Xavier asked, amused about the word on the street.

"Match made in heaven, Woods," Colby said, popping a cigarette in his mouth. "Irish control the guns but we get a percent of the profit... Couldn't be better."

"You heard about Wyatt and his gang?"

Both Colby and Alberto shook their heads. "They ain't too happy about the arrangement between all of you...  
The Irish was supposed to be their thing."

"Before he got locked up which ultimately screwed that up... I could care less if he's happy or not," he said, lighting his cigarette.

"I'm not backing him up or anything," Xavier defended, "But he's vile... It's only a matter of time before he comes around, trying to reclaim what he thinks is his."

Alberto felt the pocket of his jacket as his phone vibrates against his chest. He excused himself, backing away as he answered a call from Finn.

"We'll be ready," Colby announced, "Damien's vision is bigger then what he ever thought it would be... Now we have an alliance. We'll take out The Wyatts if it comes down to that."

Xavier smirked. "Then I shouldn't have to wish you luck?"

"Nope."

Nodding he extended his hand which Colby shook before Xavier walked to his van just as Jamie loaded the last of the shipment. "No matter what, keep doing what you're doing... It's working," he said, stepping into the van and shutting the door.

Just as he drove off, Alberto approached, shoving his phone back into his jacket pocket.

"Everyone seems to think these Wyatts are a threat... Could be bad for business," Colby muttered, sharply exhaling the smoke.

Alberto looked tense. "Think we got a bigger problem than those Wyatts," he said.

Colby was confused. "And what's that?"

"Finn called... Said he saw your girl Alex out with the same DEA Agent that's stepped foot in my place."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this is such a short update, but enjoy anyways ;) Again, I don't own anything but my character Alex!

/

"The mother load!" Antonio exclaimed, watching as the crate of evidence left the old, run down building they had just ambushed.

After the interrogation with Alberto, they'd moved onto another gang member they had previous run ins with before, after an anonymous tip revealed Xavier Woods and his gang.

They had a unit do stake outs outside his known hot spots and eventually linked him to this run down old shit hole. It was purely luck with the tip off actually being credible, as well as the amount of evidence being wheeled out. Jon and his crew were certain they could somehow link this evidence to King.

"One down," Joe smiled.

"But how many more to go is the next question," Antonio mumbled. "Find anything Jonny boy?"

Jon had a crate full of guns pried open, rummaging through it quickly before it was hauled off to the station. He came across one in particular that caught his eyes... The handle was engraved with Celtic symbols, which could only mean one thing.

"Irish," Jon mumbled, holding the handle of the gun for both Antonio and Joe to see.

"We got a sloppy job here? Somehow one of the big boss' gun got caught in the mix?" Antonio asked.

"Irish aren't stupid... Why the hell would they accidental mix their shit with this?" Jon asked himself.

Joe pointed to the other crates in front of the DEA van, wondering if this was all a part of the anonymous tip they received: _'2345 Westfield East... Gats... You'll be interested in knowing this all ties together.'_

What was _this?_

Then it clicked in. There must have been something more to this shipment. Jon opened the next crate with a crowbar, throwing the top to the ground. Grabbing a block from inside, the packaging matched what Hunter had said and showed Jon before: it was black, and matched the other product they had seized from the beginning... But the more prominent feature shining brightly was a small grey ' _K_ ' on the side of the block.

"King," Jon mumbled. "Ain't too discrete these days... It's like a Goddamn calling card advertisement. Looks like the Irish and this guy are working fucking together."

"Fuck..." Joe exhaled.  
"We ask Woods everything he knows... Maybe we can cop a plea if what he says is useful... This is getting big, boys," Jon said, staring back at the crate. "Fucking Irish made a deal with the devil."

"Or it's the other way around," Joe mumbled.

"Could be either way," Antonio shrugged, "But either way you look at it, they've come together and expanded the business and it's only a matter of time distribution gets out of control."

XXX

"She was with the DEA agent you saw on the tapes," Sheamus said, running at his bearded chin. He sat across from Colby and Alberto, drinking the finest Irish whiskey courtesy of Sheamus. Tonight they were at Sheamus' hideout, discussing the possibility of Alex' involvement with the DEA, if any. What Finn saw was critical and made Sheamus and Alberto question her loyalty, but Colby couldn't be bothered. He thought it was a chance meeting, her and the DEA agent. Maybe they'd actually known each other for awhile, like they were long time friends, and they happened to go out one night. She knew nothing of the business he ran outside the club, but that wasn't convincing enough for the furious men.

"Then what the hell was she doin' with him?" Sheamus gritted, pouring himself another drink.

Colby sighed. He'd been over it a million times before. "I don't know... Maybe she knows him. But she sure as hell doesn't know anything I don't want her to."

"Maybe we should get rid of her," Alberto suggested. Both men stared with piercing eyes, as if the look itself could rip him to shreds for uttering those words.

"No," Colby was quick to say.

"I agree... But before you go ahead making rash decisions Alberto, at least have a taste of her first," Sheamus laughed.

"Nobody touches her..." Colby threatened. "If she's a problem, then she's my problem."

"Leave it to me," Sheamus said, standing from his chair, "Don't worry, Colby. I've taken a liking to your women... But she needs to know who owns her so she doesn't go making mistakes she'll later regret... Trust me."

With that he left the room and descended down the hall. He crept to the closed bedroom door where Finn and Alex occupied, the loud moans growing louder as he got close.

Opening the door he could make out the two bodies in the darkness. Finn wasn't fazed one bit as he finished the deed, grunting and thrusting harder and harder till he felt release. He smirked, knowing Sheamus stood in the doorway watching. Alex lay in a haze as Finn climbed off of her, mumbling back and forth with Sheamus before he left the room wearing nothing but a robe.

Sheamus turned the dim light, closing and locking the door behind him to make sure it was just him and Alex. She lay still on the bed, the covers pulled up to her chin as he sat down beside her.

"Don't need to be modest in front of me," he shrugged.

She didn't know what to say, even if she wanted to. Words were impossible at the moment.

"I need to speak with ya."

She sat up a little, the covers pressed to her chest. He inched closer, placing his hand on her cheek. "You know... Your loyalty doesn't only lie with Colby, darlin'."

"I know that," she said quietly.

"I don't think you do. You're not only Colby's but you're mine as well... In every way," he warned, letting his finger linger across her top lip. "Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly.

"You're loyal to us and only us. No outsiders," he said, slowly letting his finger drop, parting her lips in the process. "No DEA."

She tensed and she was sure he noticed. How they knew her involvement with Jon was beyond her. Maybe they were watching her every move as whatever business Colby and Sheamus were caught up in would interest the DEA.

"Do you understand?" he asked again, bringing her back to reality.

She couldn't say no. She couldn't tell him she had taken a liking to this man they saw as an enemy, a threat. So she nodded, feeling like she signed her life away... She did. She was Sheamus' property, and with that look in his eyes she knew if she failed him or gave him any incentive to doubt her trust, he would kill her.

XXX

"You're not gonna tell me anything, are you?" Alex asked quietly as they pulled up to her apartment building. Colby shut the car off, throwing out the last little bit of his cigarette through the crack of the window.

"I can't," he simply said. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't... You don't need to be involved."

"I already am," she said, "I'm fucking these guys."

"I know, I know," he mumbled, rubbing at his temples as if that realization stabbed at his brain. "And I'm grateful you are... I wouldn't have his business if it wasn't for you."

"Am I just a pawn?"

Colby knew that's how it looked, but he couldn't admit it to her face. "Alex..."

"Why did he threaten me?"

"He's just making sure we're protected... That were all protected."

Alex didn't want to ask about Jon. At this point, they knew something about him. She even questioned her own involvement with him, as well as continuing this friendly relationship between them... Was it worth is safety?

"So I'm in this now?"

"Yes," Colby answered.

"Can I get out of this?"

"No..."

"What happens if I try?" she dare ask.

He took a deep breath, unable to process what he thought would happen if she ever denied The Irish. "Something I'll never be able to live with... You know I care about you, Alex... But this is how it is, and I'm sorry I got you involved. But as long as you're with us, I'll make sure you're safe."

"Goddamn it," she mumbled, knowing everything he'd just said was the truth.

"No more DEA," he reminded her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash. She didn't say a word as she grabbed for the money, opening the car door and leaving Colby inside while she reached the lobby door.

The entire ride in the elevator, she thought of how stupid this seemed. She knew nothing, absolutely nothing about whatever Colby and Sheamus were so secretive about. Yet, her feelings for Jon were jeopardized and her "orders" of having to avoid Jon at all costs was fucking impossible. He was her neighbor, for God sakes. Her kid was in the same class, they had projects together. He'd taken her out on dates, which she enjoyed. She saw his face whenever Sheamus and Finn had her, longing for the feeling of him instead of them. She wasn't ready to abandon the idea of **him.**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything but my character Alex! Enjoy ;)

/

Alex was pissed. Walking home in the cold was one thing, but walking home in a blistering storm of rain was another. Since Randy had taken Kylie on one of his not so usual days, Sara invited her over for drinks with some of the other girls from work.

 _"You're not driving home!" Sara slurred in her drunken banter, waving her finger in Alex's face. "You're drunk!"_

 _"I'm drunk?" Alex laughed. "I'm not the one who looks like a slob kabob... Please, just give me my keys so I can go home."_

 _"Nope," Sara giggled, as she hid her keys a while after she arrived._

Alex was full of regret as she walked down the street. It wasn't that far of a walk, which she was okay with... But of course with her luck, it was pissing rain. She should have stayed at Sara's, because at least then she wouldn't be shivering and soaked to the bone.

Once she saw the light outside her apartment building, she nearly ran. But her heart sank as the light flickered off with the rest of the building and street lights. Another power outage, go figure.

"Fuck," she groaned, slipping her key into the slot like a mad women.

The journey up the stairs in complete darkness would have been disastrous without the light of her phone, but she couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. The last time there was a power outage, Jon had basically saved her life and the two tackled the darkened stair well together.

She'd been abiding with both Seamus and Colby's "rules". She hadn't seen him since there second date, and it was killing her inside. Thankfully she found ways to avoid him, instead of flat out telling him she wasn't interested... That would be worse.

But speaking of the devil, there he was standing in front of his apartment door as the stairwell door slammed shut behind her. She was screwed... There was no way she could avoid him now wen if he had to.

"You're wet," he pointed out.

 _You don't even know,_ her sick subconscious rang.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered, hiding her obvious stumble with a laugh. "Oh shit!" Her face fell, squeezing her eyes shut.

He was confused. "What?"

She leaned against the wall, her head in her hands. "My friend Sara... She took my keys before I left her place...So I'm locked out."

He grinned. "I keep coming to save you, don't I?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"My place... I just dropped Cam off with his mom so I'm home for the night," he shrugged.

It was like the heavens above had opened up and this glorious man was inviting her into his home... All the while the devil on her shoulder kept repeating _"don't fucking do it."_

"I thought you'd never ask," she teased. **"Sure,"** was her ultimate response.

Fuck what she was supposed to be doing. She followed him into his apartment, setting her stuff on the rack while he rummaged through a cupboard to pull out some candles. He set a few around the apartment, flickering in the darkness and grabbed a folded towel at the top of his laundry basket, handing it to Alex.

"Thanks," she said. He nodded, his icy blue eyes boring a hole deep into her.

"No problem."

She pulled off her shirt, leaving her in only a thin black undershirt and bra. He had to look away or else his stare and the fact that he was probably salivating would have been too obvious. Her eyes fell on a few photos and brown folders stashed in the bookcase in front of her, the one reading " **Sandow."**

She remembered seeing a man who went by that name at the club, always side by side with Colby.

"Nice," she heard Jon say behind her. That was enough to snap her away from her daze to face him. "Nice what?"

"Your tat... Never seen it before," he said, pointing to the three black and red roses peeking above her low rise jeans.

"Of course you've never seen it," she laughed, "The only other time you seen me close to being naked was in my room... With the lights off."

"Hey, there was some light," he defended, "But gimme a break, I was distracted."

"Yeah I bet you were," she said, wrapping the towel around her arms, pulling it close to her chest. "So this how you spend your nights?"

"With a beautiful girl sitting on my couch, with her shirt off? Nah... I'm not that lucky," he said, that contagious grin slapped across his face. He took a seat beside him, slouching and rubbing his tired eyes.

"You look like you've seen better days," she said quietly.

"Yeah... A lot of late nights."

"Must be fun."

"Not as fun as this."

She smiled. "Can you go one minute without complimenting me?"

He shrugged, smiling again. "No," was his simple answer.

"You sure about that?" She asked, staring at him. He stared right back at her, both feeling like they were pulling the other one in with their eyes. Her heart was pounding and Dean felt his pants tighten around him. Maybe it was the fact that she was wet, sitting beside him in a towel. She was still fully clothed but he could just imagine that night at the club, her barely there ensemble a hundred times better then street clothing.

"What're you looking at?" She whispered, unable to help herself from putting her hand on his lap. That was enough to send a jolt throughout his entire body, impeding his thought process to the point where he could only form a simple "You."

That's all it took.

He found himself grabbing a hold of her arms, pulling her so she was on top of him and straddling his lap. Their lips quickly connected both hungry for this kiss. His hands felt electrifying against her cool skin, settling for the small of her back while his lips travelled across her cheek, down her neck. She moaned softly, letting him explore her skin.

But she quickly had her legs wrapped around his waist as he abruptly carried her to his room, wanting this beautiful creature sprawled out on his sheets.

He climbed on top of her but she was quick to dominate. They sat in the middle of the bed, her legs on either side of him while his lips and hands were busy. He slipped her shirt over her head and she did the same with his, letting her hands run down his chest. He unclasped her bra with expertise, like he'd done this a million times before, ravishing her bare, sensitive skin with his lips. She let out a sigh as he nibbled his way around, smirking as she grinded herself against him.

This time she let him have full control, her back on the bed as he straddled her. Her hands tangled in his hair, eventually leading down his chest and to his belt buckle. Her fingers tugged and pulled away his belt, gracefully unbuttoning his jeans. He nearly ripped hers off along with her frilly black underwear, flinging them to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

He could see her in the dim light, her eyes as hungry as his. Their breath ragged and heavy as they lay pressed together, even the slightest movement electrifying.

She wanted him. She'd been waiting so long for this moment and **nothing** could hold her back.

"Fuck me," she whispered.

He grinned, kissing her again while he ran sacked the nightstand drawer, pulling out a foil packet. He had it on in no time, grunting as he slipped himself inside of her... Slowly. The headboard pounding against the wall and his hands gripped around her hips as he moved back and forth sent her over the edge. She clawed at the sheets and at his chest and stomach, her fingers enjoying the feel of his rippled muscles. She dipped her head back, allowing his mouth to attack her neck willingly with the softest of kisses to counteract the force. Ultimately, he was everything she thought he would be- gentle, but dominating as he had her pinned against the bed, loving every damn minute.

Her sound emanating from her mouth on top of the feel and squeeze around him made his eyes roll to the back of his head, his jaw hang open in awe.

It was only a matter of time before that familiar feeling rushed through him, as well as her. He groaned as he finished... As she finished with just as much pleasure and excitement as him.

Collapsing on top of her naked, satisfied body, "Fuck" were the last words audible from his lips as they lay together.

XXX

"What the fuck is this?" Sheamus asked, furiously chucking a folded piece of paper across the table him, Alberto and Colby sat at.

Alberto grabbed for the paper first, unfolding it and inspecting the bold, scratchy red letters staring back at him.

' _We're coming'_ it read, and he knew exactly who it was from.

"Wyatt," he gritted, handing it to Colby.

"Where'd you find it?" He asked.

"Becky and Finn... Was on a shipment of guns we had coming in," Seamus muttered. "That bastard has eyes on us... He knows what's coming in and what's going out... We gotta do somethin' 'bout him."

"We can't do shit with the DEA sniffin' around... They got Xavier, who knows who else they're onto," Alberto reminded him.

"Wyatt's just doing what he does best... Intimidate," Colby said, standing from his chair with his glass in hand. "If he comes along then we deal with it then... That's what it is, right? Intimidating... And by the looks of it, it's working."

Sheamus pounded his balled fist against the table, as if he was being insulted. "I ain't intimidated by this bastard, Lopez... I'm looking out for my guys. Somehow he was at the exchange at the border and got this note into my shipment... Our shipment. I want answers."

"He's back," Colby shrugged, "But look at us... We can take him."

Sheamus shook his head. "We need to be careful... I want eyes on everything and everyone, and I mean everyone."

Colby and Alberto had no choice. "Fine."

XXX

It was still dark out, from what Alex could see from the curtains lazily pulled across the window. A flew blinks and the events from hours before came to light, making her smile.

As she turned, she felt a rather large weight draped across her waist, only pulling her close.

"Hey," Jon's mumbly voice greeted.

"Hi."

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

She shrugged. "It's dark... That's all I can tell ya."

"Dark is a time now?"

"It can be."

He chuckled, letting his fingers brush against her cheek bone. "You keep reminding me why I like you."

"You like me?"

"I do."

She smiled. "I hear I'm pretty likeable..."

"Yep," he chuckled, his head lay on his pillow, staring up at the dimly lit ceiling. "Got a question for ya."

"Shoot," she said, letting her head rest on his chest.

"What do you think this is? You and me?" He asked.

At that moment she could feel her heart stop, her palm sweat in anticipation. Did he want this no strings attached, just fucking relationship? If so, could she handle another one? She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice his finger snaking underneath her chin, smirking once he saw her frightened face.

"Uhm... You tell me," she uttered.

"By the look on your face, you were expecting this conversation to go in a different direction weren't you?" He asked.

She shrugged again. "I'm used to that sorta thing," she admitted.

"Don't worry... I took you out the first time and you had me coming back for more. I told you I liked you and I meant it... I don't just fuck around," he reassured her.

She smiled. "So what do I think about this? You and I?"

He nodded.

"I think I want more of you."

That put a huge grin on his face and he attacked her lips with his. "Thank God, cause I couldn't imagine giving you up just yet."

Whatever this was between them was mutual, and promising if it weren't for the strings attached to The Irish she now needed to cut... If she could.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything but my character Alex... Enjoy! ;)

/

"Drink," Finn instructed, eyeing the full wine glass in front of Alex. The two sat in same fancy restaurant they'd been to for a week a half. It was of Finn's choosing, under Sheamus' strict rules while him and Colby were busy on runs and meets. She was to be looked after, whether it be Finn or Sheamus' sister. But Becky always refused, saying she'd never step foot within the radius of her brother's fucks nor play babysitter.

Finn never refused. Of course he was always loyal to Sheamus and his Irish brotherhood, so every chance he got to watch over Alex he accepted. He grew infatuated with this girl he and his men had full control over. It only made it harder for Alex, this new found relationship of sorts with Jon hanging over her head.

Grabbing the glass between her hand, she took a sip to Finn's approval. She hated that she needed to be tied on a leash, especially to these dangerous men.

"Why do we always come here?" She asked, placing the glass back on the table.

"You don't like this place?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "That's not what I mean. Why is it always me and you? Coming to the same place every night?"

"I like this place," Finn answered simply.

"Why can't I just go home?" She asked quietly. That's where she wanted to be, with her daughter. Every night she was in her custody, she'd put Kylie to bed and have the baby sitter spend the night. She was always whisked away by Finn and told Colby and Sheamus were busy for the evening.

"Cause what good is dining alone?" He smirked.

He'd never give her a straight answer. It was always the run around, or one liners. All she could do was accept the shit coming out of his mouth.

"Plus... I'm under strict orders," he mumbled.

"What orders?"

"Nothing to be concerned about... Just keepin' an eye on ya."

Finally he was opening up instead of being this cold, stone like being she was so used to. But she knew she wasn't going to get anything else outta him... But it was worth a try.

"If I asked why, you wouldn't tell me would you? Just like Colby..."

"You expected Mr. Lopez to tell you something he didn't want you knowing?" Finn asked, amused.

"I was his long before I was any of yours," she more or less spat. Was it intentional? Maybe.

"Mr. Lopez is the sharing type... Whether you like it or not."

Alex rolled her eyes, earning a smile from Finn. "I take it dessert is out of the question?" He asked.

"Looks like you're already getting dessert to go," she said quietly, cringing as her words stung. It was true though... She'd been his treat at the end of every meal, every outing she was forced to endure. That only made Finn stare her down, a small smirk tugged at his lips as he waved the waiter over for the bill.

"Would that be all for the evening?" The young waiter asked.

Finn nodded. "Yes sir," he said, his eyes on Alex the entire time.

The waiter nodded with a smile, pulling out a small black booklet with the top of the receipt hanging out. Finn paid, like always and insisted with slipping Alex's jacket. She walked in front of him, his hand on the small of her back as they passed the other patrons. Finn's eyes darkened as he noticed Antonio and Joe, both with who he assumed were their wives or girlfriends, happily laughing and talking amongst themselves. As he passed they locked eyes for a brief second, only Finn knowing for sure who they actually were.

As soon as himself and Alex exited the club he handed the valet his ticket and his car was quickly retrieved. He opened the passenger door, Alex slipping in quickly as the rain began to mist.

The drive back to the mansion The Irish occupied was quiet, with Finn occasionally letting his fingers slip past the hem of her short skirt, unable to keep his hands to himself.

Once inside the mansion, he took her jacket and led her through the hall, but they were stopped by a displeased looking Becky. "I need to talk to ya... I'm sure she can wait," Becky said, desperately trying not to roll her eyes.

Finn nodded, pointing to the bedroom. "Go," he said and Alex did, without a word.

"What's going on?" Finn breathed, scratching the back of his head anxiously.

"Oh what? Am I only adding to the blue of your balls?" She laughed.

"Get to the point Becky," Finn gritted.

"There's a snitch."

"There always is," Finn mumbled, uninterested in her revelation which made her smack him in the back of the head.

"I'm being serious," she said, "While you've been out wining and dining this gash I've been the one doin' all the work, sniffin' out this snitch..."

Finn stared her down. "Why do you believe there's a snitch?"

"The DEA busting Xavier wasn't all but luck... Someone's been tippin' them off."

"Who?" Finn pressed.

Becky had a menacing smile at her lips as she leaned in. "Barrett," she whispered to Finn's dismay. Wade was his best friend, like a brother and a supposed trusted part of this constructed operation.

"He's the snitch," she whispered again. Finn groaned, rushing past Becky in anger. He slammed the bedroom door shut, ready to fuck his frustrations out.

 _Maybe it was just some evil twist in Becky's plan to ruin his night with Alex..._ That's what his mind conjured while he practically tore away at Alex's clothing.

But he groaned as he bit her lip between his, hissing as the thought of Wade's betrayal weighed heavy... He'd be responsible if the truth came to light, seeing as they were friends and Finn was the one who vouched for Wade's services.

But one thing was certain... Becky never lied about her findings and Finn knew betrayal, of any kind, ultimately meant death.

XXX

"Hey man... You're late," Joe pointed out as Jon approached the table him, Antonio and TJ occupied. "You better have a good explanation."

"Oh I do," Jon chuckled.

"And that would be?" TJ asked.

Jon only smirked, eyeing both Joe and Antonio. It clicked in and both smirked, shaking their heads in unison. "Lucky guy," Antonio commented.

"What are you talking about?" TJ asked, confused by the looks exchanged between the three.

"Jon here shacked up a stripper," Antonio said with the slightest glimmer of jealousy in his voice.

"Really?"

Joe nodded. "Some girl from that club we brought you to... Turns out she's his neighbour, has a kid that's in the same class as Cam too."

"Thanks guys... Just tellin' my whole life story, huh?" Jon mumbled. "First off, I ain't shacking no one up... We've been seeing each other for a couple weeks and she's awesome... She's hot too."

"Lucky bastard," Antonio muttered.

"That's why you and Alicia never worked out," Joe pointed out. "Got strippers on the brain like this guy."

"What can I say?" Jon smirked. "I got good taste."

"Yes he does," Antonio laughed, signalling for the waitress.

In the middle of their beer filled evening along with the press in subject of Alex, Jon received a call he couldn't ignore.

"There's been a murder... And it's as gruesome as the last," Sergeant Hunter grumbled from the other end.

"Who?" Jon asked.

"Remember Barrett?"

"Yep."

"We found him in an alley... A giant _'K'_ carved in his chest just like Damien."

"Shit..." Jon mumbled, catching the attention of his friends.

"But that ain't everything."

"What else?"

"We have a witness... This guy said they saw a brunette, female, late twenties... She was there when it happened, standing right beside the guy were looking for now. He said she was pretty frightened, like she was there against her will. We gotta find her, see what her involvement is, Jon... Get to the station now."

XXX

 _"Hello beautiful," Wade called out as Alex approached with Finn in the back of a dingy, dark alley away from the street front and whatever people were out in the wee early hours of the morning._

 _After Randy picked up Kylie, she'd spent a while with Jon before he headed out. Finn called soon after, forcing her out with Colby and Sheamus were out at the warehouse looking over production. Now she stood awkwardly with these two men, an uneasy feel tingling throughout her body._

 _"What's the deal, bringing this beauty here? And what's so damn important that it couldn't wait till morning?" Wade asked._

 _Finn chuckled, pulling Alex closer by her arm. "She needed to see this," he said, pulling for his gun strapped to his hip._

 _"Woah, woah," Wade was quick to shout, throwing his hands up. He couldn't believe his friend held a gun in his face, finger on the trigger and ready to shoot. "What the hell is this?" Wade urged._

 _"Becky told me you tipped the DEA... I trusted you... We all trusted you," Finn gritted, his fingers gripping the handle tightly in rage. "Do you not understand what this can do to ME?"_

 _Alex backed away but Finn grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back. His grip was so tight she yelped as she felt her bracelet dig into her wrist as if it were a knife against butter. "You're not going anywhere," his icy cold voice hissed lowly, sending shivers down her spine. "You're gonna see what happens when you screw around behind my back."_

 _Finn stuck the barrel of the gun against Wade's forehead, his eyes dark as he stared down his best friend. "Tell me the truth before I kill you," he urged._

 _"What good would it matter once I'm dead, Balor?"_

 _"Why'd you do it?"_

 _Wade sighed. "Kill me!"_

 _"Tell me why?" Finn yelled, making Alex cringe in the process._

 _"The Irish are done for... Ever since Sheamus took over, Finn. I was looking out for you, hopeful you'd get far away once the DEA spotted you guys. I was doing it before it was too late. You really think Sheamus cares about you? He could care fucking less," Wade spat._

 _"You know nothing," Finn muttered, "Sheamus is what's keeping this going... He's making us money, he's making us notorious... And now he's made me realize that I have a rat as a friend."_

 _"So this is how it's gonna end?" Wade questioned, "You just gonna kill me in front of this girl? After all I've done for you."_

 _Finn's stare was scary, and dark. If looks could kill, he wouldn't even need his gun. Alex tried everything to get out of his grip, but that only made him grip harder. "You did this to yourself," he started, "As for her... I'm teaching her a lesson."_

 _With those final words he pulled the trigger without blinking an eye as the bullet pierced through Wade's forehead, blood splattering of the two standing in front of the now limp and lifeless body. Alex let out a horrified scream before Finn covered her mouth with his hand, backing her against the cold concrete wall._

 _"Don't," he hissed, eyeing both exits of the alley. "Don't you dare make a sound or you'll join him. As much as I like you, I won't have a problem stickin' a bullet through your head as well, do you understand?"_

 _Alex nodded quickly, her hands gripping either sides of the wall._

 _Slowly, Finn removed his hand from her mouth. "That's what happens when you betray US... If you betray me," he warned, pointing over to Wade._

 _"It doesn't matter if you're my friend or if I'm fuckin' ya," he whispered, letting his fingers swipe the splattered blood from her cheeks._

 _"This is the same fate for everyone."_

 _All she could do was nod, satisfied that he liked her answer enough to put his gun away. "Let's go," he ordered, pulling her back towards the car in silence, all while someone had just witnessed the entirety of this massacre._


	12. Chapter 12

Here we go... I don't own anything but my character Alex! Enjoy ;)

/

It had been a week.

One whole week since Barrett's murder.

And one whole week since Jon had seen Alex.

Jon hadn't seen or heard from her, even though they lived down the damn hall from each other. When she stopped texting back, he figured she was busy with Kylie or... Work. But when she stopped coming by, he figured it was something more.

It was like she vanished... But unknowingly to him, she was avoiding him. Finn had literally put the fear of God in her and she was finally abiding by their rules: no DEA and no Jon.

She couldn't risk it, now knowing what kind of men Finn and the rest of the Irishmen were... They were ruthless and they would certainly kill her as well as Jon in a heartbeat.

Jon was still trying to figure out why he didn't try to call her himself, or walk the few steps to her door just to see her. It was something he found himself asking as he sat in his chair, swaying back and forth out of habit. Maybe he figured space was the best thing... But he should have learned from that from his previous marriage.

Regardless, he missed her laugh, her smile... He missed everything about Alex. He'd even start to question if he did something or said something wrong, but racking his brain repeatedly didn't help. "What the fuck," he mumbled to himself, rubbing his temples and throwing his head back. He was exhausted, the new found stress of his Alex situation clashing with this never ending case.

His eyes slowly wandered to the case file sitting in front of him, the new report of Barrett's murder hanging out. He felt like he was missing something...

 _You're missing her..._

He groaned. He needed to get away, maybe clear his head for a bit. So that's what he did... He got up from his chair, slipped on his jacket and bolted for the door. He climbed into his car and drove out of the parking lot, driving down the road unsure of which direction to head in.

"Just fucking call her, man," he mumbled to himself as he found himself driving back to the scene of the crime. He didn't exactly understand why he wound up down that alley, but he felt like maybe this is where he needed to be... He felt like maybe he'd find something.

He passed through the broken police tape, his hands shoved in his pockets as he inspected the area. He'd been over the scene with forensics and gathered as much information as he could but he still felt drawn to this place.

He walked back to his car, grabbing a flash light from the glove box and walked back to the scene. He shined the light across the wall, the garbage bin and to the ground. Slowly he walked down the alley, settling for the back wall of some business. He sighed heavily, the light shining against the ground as his arm dropped to the side. His eyes followed and he quickly squinted at what he saw.

Silver.

It was something silver and it glimmered against the light from the flashlight. He picked a pen out of his pocket, kneeling down. He prodded the silver strand, using the pen to pick it up. He shined the light against it certain he'd seen it before... The last night he saw **her** actually.

Turning his hand his eyes scanned the small charm hanging from the bracelet- a small heart with the name _'Kylie'_ engraved in the center.

It was Alex's bracelet.

XXX

"What the hell happened Alex?" Colby pestered, following her through the busy club. She refused to talk about what had happened that night with Finn, instead learning to keep her mouth shut and accept her worth to these men.

"Nothing," she mumbled, stepping into his office with him following closely behind. He shut the door and locked it, standing in front of her. "Please Alex... You haven't been the same," he urged.

"I haven't been the same since I meant those Irish," she was quick to snap. If this were Finn or Sheamus she'd probably be on the floor, grabbing at her throbbing cheek courtesy of a smack across the face. But Colby hadn't lost his ways like the others. Instead he threw his head back, knowing this situation was somewhat his fault. "I know," he said quietly. "But please... Tell me what happened. Maybe I can fix it."

"How can you fix this mess?" She questioned, her voice threatening to reach new heights. "I'm stuck... What I saw the other night definitely proved that."

"What did you see?" he asked.

She sighed, the grisly images quickly swarming her mind. "I saw Finn kill someone... Right in front of me, like I was meant to see the whole thing."

"Shit..."

"It's because they've seen me with someone who works for the DEA."

"I know that," Colby admitted.

"I didn't tell him anything. I don't even know anything... I've just been seeing him, that's it. That's the truth."

"I believe you," he nodded, "It's Sheamus that doesn't..."

"I know. And if I walk outta line or say the wrong thing I'll be fucking dead... So how the hell can you fix any of this, Colby?" She whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

He didn't know what to say. He'd let her fall down this rabbit hole and it was all his doing. It was all his fault. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. That's all he could do while he pondered his next move. Even though Finn set the murder up as if King executed it, The Irish were crucial to his business and their exit strategy was ultimately death... There was really no way out for either of them.

So all he could do was console her and feed her a bullshit line of _"everything will be okay."_

"You need to do something," she whispered, "Before it's too late... Please, think of Kylie."

She was really testing him... Could he give up The Irish in exchange for his life for this woman he cared for?

XXX

"Whatcha got there, man?" Joe asked as Jon twiddled the silver bracelet between his fingers. He was confined to his desk, going back and forth with the idea that Alex was a part of this case. She couldn't be... Just like the witness had said, she looked as though she was there against her will. But there was evidence left behind that connected her to all of this and he didn't want to believe that this girl he was beginning to develop feelings for had something to do with this obsession of a case.

"Uh, it's nothing... Alex left it in my car the other night," he lied. He wasn't going to say a word about her possible involvement till he actually got her side of the story.

Joe nodded, pounding his fist against Dean's. "Well I'm out, man... See you in the morning."

"See ya," Jon breathed, staring at the clock emanating from his computer screen. It was eleven on the nose and he decided to pack it in for the night as well. He stuffed the bracelet into his jean pocket and left the station, his car roaring onto the street.

His fingers drummed against the steering wheel impatiently, his thoughts annoying him.

He wanted to see **her**... He wanted **her** more than ever.

As he hit a red light it was like all his worry fled his mind, instead images of their last night together taking their place. He remembered their outing to Big Al's again and the shitty jukebox she found interest in.

The way she moved her hips as she had her hands pressed against the sides of the machine was tantalizing to the men gawking and staring her way. But a smirk tugged at his lips, knowing he was the one pulling her close and kissing those luscious lips at the end of the night.

Something he wished he was doing right about now.

He pulled into the parking garage, slowly slinking out of his car and dragging his feet to the elevator. Once he stepped foot inside he didn't expect to see her as the doors opened to reveal their floor.

She was standing in front of her door and it was obvious she'd been crying as she wiped at her face quickly. It was like a switch magically turned on and he was standing behind her in mere seconds, wanting nothing more than to console her.

She knew he was standing behind her once he placed his hand on her arm. "Alex..." He mumbled.

She was fearful to even utter something in return. After witnessing the murder it was like having to live with looking over her shoulder, constantly. These Irish were smart and were always a million steps in front of everyone... What if somehow they were watching her every move, or Jon's.

So she shook her head, stepping away from his touch.

"Talk to me," he urged.

She couldn't. She physically couldn't, and again she shook her head. So he slowly spun her around to face him, his eyes softening once he got a good look at her. She looked so fragile, the complete opposite to what he was used to seeing. Her tear stained cheeks and the red of her eyes were off putting and sad... He didn't wanna see her like this.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Yes you can... Remember?"

She shook her head. He reached into his pocket, pulling out her silver bracelet. Once it glimmered in her eyes, her heart stopped. He knew she was a part of this.

"I can't," she repeated, slowly grabbing it from his hands.

"Alex..."

"Jon... They'll kill me and you if I do," she whispered, her eyes glossy with tears.

He was left watching her turn her back, wiping her eyes and slipping her key into the slot. He wanted to stop her and say something, anything to convince her she was safe and had nothing to worry about with him being around. But for reasons he didn't and probably would never understand, he let her walk into her apartment after whispering an _"I'm sorry."_


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the love :) Here we go... Again, I don't own anything but my character Alex. Enjoy! :)

/

"So tell me Alexandra... How good of a fuck is Finn?" Becky asked, a sick smile on her lips. The two were driving back to the mansion in broad day light, something Becky wasn't too happy about. For starters she hated being out during the day... The night was more of her thing. But what pissed her off was the fact that she'd been appointed as babysitter for the day while Finn and her brother Sheamus met with the elder Irish, furious about the Xavier bust and the note from The Wyatts that made its way into the shipment of guns.

"What?" Alex asked, giving Becky a look. They hadn't spoken one word to one another and their first conversation ever had to involve sex with Finn.

"You heard me," Becky snapped.

Alex shook her head, sighing. "Maybe I would answer that if I actually enjoyed it."

Becky snorted with a laugh. "He ain't all that's cracked up to be? Really? I've heard that tongue of his is to die for."

Alex rolled her eyes. She hated sex with Finn, even Sheamus. There was nothing to it, just senseless, rough, meaningless fucking... But with Jon, it was something more.

 _"Stop,"_ her subconscious screeched at the thought of him.

"Looks to me like he's the dominating type... Thought you'd like that kinda shit, Alex."

"I don't like being forced against my will while these two men I know jack shit about fuck me like I enjoy it," Alex snapped while Becky laughed.

"I bet he's gotten much use of that mouth of yours," she said. "If I swung that way maybe I'd hit you up... I like someone with a good mouth on 'em."

Alex groaned. "You're unbelievable..."

Before Becky could get another word in her eyes darted to her mirror reflecting an old, long, black car following closely behind theirs. She turned at the next set of lights, and so did the car following. It was unusual and she began to panic.

"What the fuck?" She whispered to herself, looking behind her shoulder.

"What now?" Alex asked, unaware of what was going on.

"That car's following us," Becky mumbled, taking another right. The car was still behind them, looking as if it were coming up closer and closer until it rammed into the bumper, jolting the two.

"What the fuck!" Becky shouted, her hands gripping the wheel tightly as the car hit them again. The force was enough to lead them into a narrow alley, crashing into a wall.

"Shit, shit, shit," Becky shouted while Alex sat there stunned, shaking in her seat while Becky riffled through the glove box. She pulled out two hand guns, shoving one into Alex's hands.

"Shoot if I tell ya to shoot, understood?" She asked but Alex couldn't even produce a response no shake her head in understanding. She watched as these big, tall, burley men opening and closing their car doors, walking towards them. Their hair long and ragged, both on their face and head. One wore a black hat, the other a hood over their head, inching closer and closer. "Don't shoot, now... Don't wanna cause even more of a scene, darlin'," one spoke, his southern accent strong. He chuckled, nodding to his quiet partner.

Before either one could shout or scream, both men had the doors pried open and their hands over the girls mouths, silencing them. Becky kicked and tried clawing her way out of the one who spoke before, but he ripped the gun out of her hand and smashed her over the head. She went limp in his arms, knocked out from the blow while Alex looked on in horror at Becky's body falling to the ground.

She stopped her flailing as the taller one squeezed her tighter. It was useless trying to fight against these guys.

The one with the hat smiled as he stared at Alex. He chuckled and looked at the man behind her. "That one's an O'Shaunessy, look at her," the man with the hat said as he stared at Becky's unconscious body.

"This one isn't... What do we do with her?" the man holding Alex asked.

"Well... She's lovely, ain't she?" He other asked, slowly creeping towards her. "But we're only taking one, and it's this red head. As for lovely... She'll be our little messenger for the time being."

XXX

"Hey bud, sorry I'm late," Jon said as soon as he stepped foot out of his car. He'd lost track of time at the station only realizing it was his day to pick Cameron up from school and drive him to hockey practice.

"It's okay dad," Cam said, "I was with Kylie."

Jon looked over to the little girl sitting on the steps of the school, obviously looking for someone... Her mom.

"Hey Kylie," Jon called out, "Where's your mom?"

She shrugged, a look of sadness spread across her face. "I don't know."

"Is someone coming to pick you up?"

She nodded. "They called my daddy. He's on his way."

Jon found that odd. Alex always picked Kylie up, Monday to Friday. He felt an eerie feeling take over his body as he remembered her words from the other night.

 _"They'll kill me and you..."_

Now his mind was going crazy with unimaginable thoughts. What if something happened to her? What if someone laid a hand on her to threaten her life? He could feel his blood boil, his skin hot from the built up rage he felt that he didn't even notice a tug at his arm until his son spoke.

"Dad... Dad? Your phone's ringing," he said.

Snapping back to reality, Jon immediately dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, clicking the button and putting it to his ear. "Yeah?" He asked, not even bothering to look at the I.D.

"You busy?" Joe asked.

"Uh yeah... I just got Cam from school. But why, what's up?"

Joe sighed. "There was a situation on Front, you know that narrow alley behind the post office?"

"What happened?"

"The girl you've been seeing, Alexandra Taylor... She was found at the scene."

Jon felt his heart literally stop in his chest. He choked, struggling to find the words to ask about her well being. He couldn't even process if something actually happened to her while standing across from her own daughter. "W-What?" He asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's okay... Look, she hasn't said much except for you. She's asking for you, man."

Jon breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay.

"We need to know what happened to her... She looked pretty rough when they found her so I'm hoping you can get something out of her."

Jon sighed. "Gimme a bit... I'll be there when I can," he mumbled.

He felt awful having to drop Cam off at his mother's but they were understanding, knowing it was something serious by the look on his face. So he hugged his son goodbye, wishing him luck with his practice and promising to see him tomorrow before he drove off to the station.

He basically ran into the building once he parked his car, scoping out each room till he found the one Joe was standing outside of.

"Hey man," he greeted Jon. "Police are trying to interview her again."

"What the hell happened?"

"They found her bound and gagged inside a pretty nice looking Cadillac... Plates are registered under a Mrs. Heather C Tenille but no address, workplace pop up, so its obviously a dummy car. On Alex's stomach was written ' _We're coming'_ in red ink and a lock of someone's long, red hair was found in her pocket..."

"Shit," Jon said, ruffling his hair, "Fucking Wyatt..."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Joe agreed.

"They almost done with her?"

Joe nodded. "Should be."

The entire time Jon swayed impatiently, unable to stand still. "You care about her, don't you?" Joe couldn't help but ask.

"That obvious?"

Joe shrugged. "Just something I haven't seen in while since Lauren."

"Yeah... Still kinda new to me too," he said, his eyes lighting up as soon as the door opened with the officers stepping out. Jon bolted past them to find Alex sitting in the chair across from two empty ones, her head resting against her arms on the table.

"You okay?" He asked to which she perked up.

Once she laid eyes on him a sense of calm washed over, like she was finally safe. "Yeah," she whispered, watching as he sat across from her.

"I'm sorry I look like shit."

"All that matters is your okay," he said, standing up. He moved his chair beside her's, just wanting to be close to her.

"Did you talk to the police?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I wanted you... They didn't seem to realize I was only going to talk to you?"

"Why's that?"

"Cause you actually care," she answered quietly.

The half smile forming at his lips comforted her. He did care."So tell me what's been going on... Why did they do this to you?"

"That's the thing... I don't know what's going on. I was with this girl when it happened... Someone ran us off the road then they took her, left me. I swear, that's all I know Jon. I don't know who these guys were, names or anything," she whispered.

"I believe you," he said honestly. "But why did I find your bracelet the other night? Where someone was murdered a few nights ago?"

She was silent.

"Someone saw you there when the murder took place... They said the guy who was with you did it, and you were there against your will."

She stayed silent.

"You know I'll do everything I can to protect you... But I need to know who did this."

In that moment she saw in his eyes that what he was saying was sincere. Aside from whatever relationship they established, he cared about her. She couldn't keep living this life Colby had set out for her... The events of the early morning proved certain that she was in danger and she could no longer go on living to serve both Finn and Sheamus.

"Okay..." She agreed to his surprise. "Okay, I'll tell you."

She was going to tell him about Finn.

XXX

"They should've been here by now."

Finn paced the sitting area, back and forth staring at the ground with dark eyes. He was anxious and staring at the clock above the fire place, wondering if it was even precise.

"Don't worry Finn... You'll get a piece of her after I'm done with her," Sheamus reassured him.

"What if something happened?" He asked.

"Becky isn't stupid."

"What if something happened to Alex?" Finn gritted, infuriated by his own thought.

Sheamus laughed. "You've become quite fond of the thing, haven't you?"

"No," Finn was quick to say, trying to bury his feelings. "Figured I'd have my dick wet by now..."

"Alex?" The two heard Colby ask, followed by the front door slamming.

"She ain't here Lopez," Sheamus shouted back.

"Shit," Colby breathed, bolting into the room Sheamus and Finn occupied.

"You too huh?" Sheamus laughed.

Colby ignored him. "You heard from them at all since this morning?"

Finn shook his head and Colby swore under his breath again.

"What?" Sheamus asked.

Reaching into his pocket, Colby pulled out a long piece of a red hair- obviously from Becky. The horrified look on Sheamus' face said it all: he knew something happened to his sister and quite possibly Alex.

"I found this outside the gate when I got here," Colby said, handing it to Sheamus.

"What the hell..." Finn mumbled, stalking back and forth.

"You... You call Alex," Sheamus roared while he picked up his phone, dialing Becky's number quickly.

"No answer," Colby said as the call went straight to voicemail.

"Fuck," Sheamus muttered as the annoying voicemail notification rang in his ear as well. "Get out there," he pointed to both Finn and Colby, "I don't care what it takes... You find them before it's too late."

"You know what we're dealin' with?" Colby asked.

"Its gotta be the same as who left the note on the shipment... The Wyatts. They took Becky and Alex. I'm sure of it."

"Wyatt?" Colby asked in terror.

Sheamus nodded while Finn bolted from the room in anger. "Fucking Wyatt," Sheamus gritted.


	14. Chapter 14

Going outta town for a couple days so here's something to tide you over... Again, I don't own anything but my character Alex. Enjoy ;)

/

 _"He shot him, point blank... Right in front of me," Alex said as the images of the grisly murder replayed in her mind. The eerie sound of the bullet breaking through Wade's forehead would forever haunt her, as well as the fountain of blood pooling around his lifeless body. Finn's actions scarred her once before and now as she was going into detail with Jon about that fateful night._

 _"Did he give a reason?"_

 _She nodded. "Something about this guy betraying him... And to teach me a lesson. If I kept seeing you, he'd kill me just like he did his friend."_

 _"What happened after that?"_

 _She groaned and he could tell she was tense. He suspected the worst. "Does it happen a lot?"_

 _She nodded. "I don't have a choice. Apparently I'm their property... Finn and his boss."_

 _Jon shook his head. "No. They're never comin' around you again while I'm around," he reassured her._

 _"Jon... These guys are ruthless. If anything, they're looking for me and if they find out I'm talking to you or even stepped foot inside this place, I'm dead," she panicked._

 _He placed his hands on her trembling ones, their eyes locking. "That's not happening, Alex... Believe me."_

 _"What am I supposed to do?" She whispered._

 _He shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Well... Looks like you're a pretty valuable asset in this case... My case. So you're staying close to me."_

 _"How? They know where I live... If they don't know you live there by now, it won't take them long to find out."_

 _"I know a place," he reassured her. "If they're out looking for you, the last place you need to be is at home. You come with me and I'll make sure you're safe... All I ask is you help me out, tell me everything you know so we can get these assholes locked up, off the streets so they can't touch you ever again."_

 _If she agreed, she would be signing her life away if the Irish ever found out. As for Colby, she was determined to somehow notify him of the heat surrounding the Irish... She felt like she owed it to him._

 _"How long is Kylie with her dad for?" Jon asked._

 _"Till this blows over... Just in case."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Jon," she started, "I know you wanna do this... But I can't let you. I'm not letting this shit take over your life."_

 _He chuckled. "Too late, sweetheart. This is what I do for a living, remember?"_

 _"I know... But I'm responsible if something happens to you or Cameron."_

 _"Nothing you're gonna say is gonna convince me otherwise, just so you know."_

 _He was right. She felt defeated as she nodded her head, finally accepting his offer. "Okay... Where are we going?"_

They were far away from their neighborhood in a place Alex never heard of.

It was a suburb called Vinewood just outside of the city. It was the perfect diversion, hiding out in Jon's old house he once shared with his ex-wife. They hadn't come to terms on selling the place, which worked in their favor. It was somewhat furnished and a call over to a buddy at water and electric had it running in no time.

Alex had just stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body as she wiped the condensation from the mirror over head the sink. Staring back at her exhausted reflection, she sighed. She looked horrible. The stress of the last month had really taken a toll on her, and it was only down hill from there.

Before she stepped foot inside the shower she walked past a bedroom Jon occupied, talking to his friend and partner Joe... And he was insisting on Jon convincing Alex to play along as bait.

She thought about the idea, running through everything in her head... Maybe it was the only way she could get out of this. She could play nice with The Irish and inform Colby at the same time. But Jon was completely against it.

 _"No," was his flat out answer._

She didn't blame him. She'd been threatened by Finn and left brutalized by two mysterious men because of her initial involvement... He couldn't imagine what would happen if they found out she was a snitch.

But if she could get out of this relationship with The Irish then it was worth a try... So she made her way to the bedroom.

"Jon?" She called out, clutching her towel against her chest as she slowly pushed open the door. He sat on the bed, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He groaned, his eyes opening slowly. He watched as she made her way towards him, slipping into the space beside him. Her towel covered body pressed against him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

The feeling of her skin against his fingers was enough to make him forget everything but this moment. Her lips found his and for the first time in weeks they collided, the electric feel surging through both their bodies.

"Thank you... For everything," she breathed.

He nodded, his hands on either sides of her cheeks as he deepened the kiss. She couldn't resist throwing her towel to the ground and letting his hands run wild, both willing to forget this mess of a situation for somewhat the rest of the night.

XXX

"What makes you think Wyatt actually took Becky and Alex?" Finn gritted, his hands balked at his sides as he paced around Sheamus's office.

"You doubting my judgment?" Sheamus couldn't help but laugh, ready to dismiss any of Finn's crazy accusations.

" **He** was the one that happened to find Becky's hair... Not us when we came here."

"Could be as simple as that... He just found it?"

A frustrated Finn kicked over an empty chair, his blood boiling over and his top lip trembling. "This is bullshit... I need to know where **she** is."

"Calm down Balor."

"What if Colby had something to do with this? He was the one who found Becky's hair for Christ sakes..."

"Why the hell would he be stupid enough to do something like that?"

Finn stared right at him. "No offence, but I've had Alex night after night. Maybe he got tired knowing I was the only one fucking her. I know I would."

Sheamus couldn't help but chuckle. "Told ya you had a thing for her."

A _thing_ wasn't even the right word to describe these feelings taking over Finn, but he settled. "What if I do... And what if he planned all this to take her away... From me?"

"What about Becky?"

Finn shrugged. "He needed some kind of diversion."

"Jesus Christ, Finn..." Sheamus mumbled. "Do you know how crazy this sounds?"

"You taught me never to trust anyone who isn't us."

"We changed," Sheamus shrugged.

"I still don't trust him. Since we went into business with him it's been nothing but trouble... Feds, supposedly Wyatt comin' after us and Barrett ratting... Becky and Alex disappearing. What if he's trying to take us down by using our weaknesses against us?"

"Then he's a stupid man, Finn... And you already knows what happens when people defile you or me."

"We cuttin' him loose?" Finn asked.

But Sheamus shook his head, a sick grin spread across his face. "Not before I pull the rug right from under him. You know it's funny that you brought this up... This whole thing with The Wyatts started because of him. It's like he's been the target and we're just bein' dragged along for the ride. I'm done with it Finn... And this situation with Becky and Alex is the final straw."

"If we find Alex, she's coming with me... I'll see to that. Lopez won't have anything left, Sheamus," Finn muttered.

Sheamus chuckled, standing from his chair to pour them a glass of whisky. "I like the way you think, Finn... You know, one day you'll take over everything I've created."

They nodded in agreement, Finn waking over to the bar top while Sheamus poured them a couple glasses of Irish whiskey. The two clung their glasses together, completely unaware that their conversation was being overheard by an infuriated Colby and Alberto standing outside the door way.

XXX

"I heard you talking to your partner," Alex said, her head nuzzled against Jon's shoulder.

"What'd you hear?"

 ** _"What if we could use her? Like actually use her?" Joe asked._**

 ** _"What the hell do you mean?" Jon mumbled, staring down at his phone emanating Joe's voice through the speaker._**

 ** _"We can send her in, get as much information as she can and she can report back to us."_**

 ** _"This isn't 007... She's no Bond girl."_**

 ** _"But we're DEA and she knows The Irish better then we do at this point... We can use her."_**

 ** _"No," Jon said, not like he even wanted to ponder around Joe's insane suggestion. "I told her she's here cause I'm trying to keep her safe, man... Last thing I wanna do is put her back in the line of fire, cause then it's on me."_**

 ** _"Jon, think about this case... We're close to busting these guys and finding King. Just think about it-"_**

 ** _"No."_**

"Could I be useful?" She asked carefully.

He tensed and she straightened her back to sit beside him, wondering how this was going to play out.

"That's not the point."

"So I could be useful?"

He didn't answer her. He knew where she was going with this as if Joe's words convinced her.

"I'm not asking you to do that," he said.

"But I'm offering... If I can help, then I will. It's the only way I can get out of this, Jon. You know that."

She was serious. She wanted to help. And she wanted to warn Colby... Maybe he'd get his ass out of this partnership before the law came crashing down. She did owe it to him.

"You serious about this?"

She nodded. "I need to do something... I can't hide out forever."

Jon sighed heavily. "There's no going back if you do."

"I know... But the future isn't lookin' too bright if I don't do something," she said quietly.

As much as he wanted to protest against everything she was saying, Joe was right. They could use her, even if the thought of these men touching her drove him insane.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything but my character Alex. Enjoy ;)

/

"I miss you mommy. When can we go home?" Kylie asked into the phone all the while Alex could feel her heart break within her chest. She hadn't seen her daughter in a couple days and feeding Kylie the run around whenever she asked about going home was tiresome, but thankfully this separation was about to come to an end.

"Tomorrow night... Daddy will bring you home after dinner," Alex said, her eyes darting to Jon walking into the kitchen where Alex stood in front of the counter top between the fridge and stove. "I promise."

"Okay," the little girl beamed, a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"You get to bed, Kyles," Alex said as Jon slowly approached her, "And tell daddy thanks for letting me talk to you when you were supposed to be sleeping."

"I will. Good night mom."

"Night baby," Alex said, clicking the end call button and sliding her phone against the table.

Jon stood in front of her, his hands firm on her hips as he raised her to sit atop the counter while he propped himself between her legs. "You're a good mom," he mumbled, his hands finding their way to the small of her back. Alex smiled, her fingers immediately tangling in the ends of his hair.

"Feels good to hear that, being cooped up here and away from her," she said, mesmerized by his lips.

"You know I hate this whole thing but... You're doing this for her."

"I know," she whispered, "And you're doing all of this for us."

"I am... And I'll keep doin' it till this is all over with. We all will. My guys you're meeting tomorrow are the best on the force. They're my Shield."

"You know, I never expected any of this from a cop," she smiled as his hand rested on her cheek.

"Not every day I do this kinda thing," he chuckled.

"What? Every once and awhile a stripper waltzes into your life with baggage you wouldn't believe and literally owes you her life... Why do you care so much?"

"Told you I liked you," he shrugged.

"You're too good to me... This whole time, Jon, you've been so amazing. I don't deserve any of this," she whispered, her lips colliding with his. He leaned into her and she placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer if it was even possible.

"I'm glad I have you," she mumbled against his lips.

"You have me," he reassured.

XXX

 _ **"Alex, this is Joe and Antonio," Jon said as he walked into an interrogation room with Alex behind him.**_

 _ **Joe nodded, shining a smile while Antonio grinned at Alex. "Wow... Well look at you."**_

 _ **"Don't mind him," Jon warned, "He's a dog."**_

 _ **"Yeah, sometimes you wonder how the hell he's still a cop," Joe chimed in, extending his hand to Alex which she shook.**_

 _ **"That's okay," Alex said, "I've met worse."**_

 _ **Jon shut the door behind him while Alex shook Antonio's hand, grinning while he placed a kiss on the top of her hand like royalty. "Madame," he mumbled, motioning for her to sit across from them.**_

 _ **She did, and Jon sat beside her as the case file sat in front of them. "So... You know why were here?" Joe asked.**_

 _ **"And you know why I'm here," Alex said.**_

 _ **He nodded. "You wanna help us out... Which is great."**_

 _ **"It's goddamn fucking dangerous," Jon interrupted, his arms folded across his chest. He still wasn't all for it.**_

 _ **"Couldn't convince him otherwise?" Antonio asked.**_

 _ **Alex shook her head. "Reasoning with a cop is harder than it looks."**_

 _ **Joe and Antonio both chuckled. "It's not an easy task," Joe said, "But we're on your side, we'll be watching your every move. You have nothing to worry about, Alex."**_

 _ **Jon bit his tongue, holding back every ounce of himself that wanted to drag her away from his friends and this crazy mastermind of a plan. "Okay," he breathed, slight anxiousness taking over, "Let's get on with it... Let's throw my girl into this fucking fire pit."**_

 _ **"Aww, how romantic," Antonio smiled, oblivious to Jon's icy cold stare.**_

 _ **"Okay, okay... On with it," Joe nodded, "We have reason to believe these men that go by Wyatt committed the kidnapping... So we're going to use that for you to kind of explain your sudden disappearance and turn up."**_

 _ **"Okay," Alex agreed, trying to muster up whatever courage left in her being.**_

After meeting with Jon and his crew, Alex found herself walking up to the mansion, pounding her fist against the heavy door while her heart beat frantically in her chest. She was beyond nervous and scared but used it to her advantage while playing the victim who'd just escaped a kidnapping. This could work, she kept reminding herself as she pounded on the door again.

She was about to knock again until the door opened slowly, revealing one of Sheamus' men she'd never seen before. He eyed her suspiciously, her appearance quite alarming. Joe dressed her up as they found her that afternoon, complete with the 'We're Coming' message spread across her stomach. She looked weary and frightened and this man knew he needed to call out to his higher in command.

"Finn? Finn!" He shouted, closing the door slightly.

She waited, leaning herself against the door frame as Jon's words ran through her mind.

'Play the victim... Let them believe everything that comes out of your mouth. They'll believe you.'

"What? Who is she?" Finn asked, swinging the door open. His jaw nearly dropped to the ground once he realized it was Alex. Once he came to, he immediately grabbed for her and mumbled harsh words to the man standing beside him. "Don't just fucking stand around, call Sheamus! Call him now!" Finn ordered.

Forced tears welled in Alex' eyes as Finn led her to the common room, placing her on the couch. He kneeled in front of her, his expression filled with anger. "Where the hell were you? Who did this?" He urged.

But she shrugged, instructed to tell them she knew absolutely nothing. "I don't know... I don't know."

"Where's Becky?"

"The last I saw her was down an alley, where they ran us off the road."

"What happened?"

"Becky and I were driving," she sniffled, running her hands through her hair, "She noticed these men following behind us and next thing you know we crash in some alley... They said they wanted both of us."

"What'd they look like?"

"Big, tall, long dark beards."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Finn mumbled, having been wrong to accuse Colby all this time when it was actually Wyatt and his men.

"They did this," Alex whispered, pulling at her shirt. Slowly Finn's fingers brushed against her waist, pulling at the material to reveal the scraggly red letters painted on her stomach.

"Fuck," he mumbled, standing to his feet.

"They let me go. Told me I had a message to deliver."

He paced around the room, fuming. The Wyatts were definitely involved and had touched something that was his.

The front door nearly slammed against the wall as both Colby and Sheamus bolted through, their eyes wide as they saw Alex seated on the couch, just as the phone call said.

"Alex!" Colby called out, so relieved she was alive right in front of him.

A small smile grew at her lips while Sheamus charged through.

"Where's Becky?" He asked, looking around the entire room.

Sighing, Alex had to play up her story again, hoping to God these men wouldn't see through her story and for Sheamus to believe every word until she got Colby alone to warn him of his impending doom.

XXX

"So... She's back," Alberto said, popping the tip of a cigar between his lips. He lit it quickly, snapping his lighter shut as Colby slumped into a chair in the back of The Casa.

"Yeah," he said, gripping his knees.

"Why would he suspect you had anything to do with her whereabouts? As well as Becky's disappearance?" Del Rio questioned.

"You heard him... Thinks I'm trying to take over everything they've done."

"So what do we do?"

"We keep this thing going between The Irish and us," Colby said, finally standing from his seat. "I'm one step ahead if they try and pull any shit. So we'll just go ahead and act like you and I never overheard their little conversation, you got me?"

Alberto nodded, not like he really had a choice. "What do we do once Wyatt comes around since it was him that did this?"

"We'll figure it out... It's you and I now, Rio. It should have been just the two of us from the get go."

"Soon it will be, my friend."

"I'm asking one thing," Colby informed him.

"What's that?"

"Look out for Finn... I'm sure he wants me dead just as much as I want a bullet split through his head."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything but my character Alex... Enjoy! ;)

/

It was like everything went back to normal... If normal meant Alex resuming her relationship with The Irish like nothing had ever happened. That was her new normal.

She was seated inside the mansion, instructed of the out of town business Colby, Sheamus and Alberto were heading to. The big Irish wigs were in the next town over, refusing to have anything to do with Cincinnati because of heat- so the men had to travel and of course Finn was going to stay behind and look after _everything._

He never let Alex out of his sight since she reappeared. He even had a hard time letting her leave to go home to her daughter, her regular day to day life.

But he managed and even found himself sort of stalking her when she was away. He was obsessed and convinced something would happen to her if she was left alone again.

"Let's go," he mumbled, standing in the door way of the bedroom. He watched as she sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with her earring, her legs crossed and high heeled feet begging to hang over his shoulders, which drove him insane.

He'd fucked her every chance he got, paranoid it would be the last. Sex was a lot more rough and intense then ever, his anger always taking over in the heat of the moment. The night she came back he basically held her hostage in the back bedroom, inside the bathroom shower.

With the water running and steaming, he had her naked and pressed up against the tiled wall as he hissed and groaned with every trust deep inside of her, biting hard on her shoulder as he thought of what Wyatt had done.

And of course Jon was the one to find those markings, only proving why this wasn't the greatest idea.

It wasn't easy knowing someone you genuinely cared about and who was apart of your life had to submit themselves to another man.

Especially as he saw the two of them leave the mansion. He sat outside in an unmarked car along with Joe, the two radioing Antonio on foot near by. This didn't feel like some cop slash DEA case anymore... It felt personal.

"Man... You're tense," Joe commented, his eyes never leaving Alex and Finn. "See the drop?"

"Now I do," Jon said, eyeing the folded piece of paper Alex managed to slip through the gate beside the car without Finn noticing.

She was instructed to jot down whatever info she could, and she did. Inside the paper were addresses she assumed meets were taking place at as well as numerical figures involving production and supply.

Before she slipped into the car, she looked straight at the black car Jon occupied and he stared back, nodding his head. "As soon as they leave, radio Antonio to pick up the note... But he's gotta be stealth."

"Yeah," Joe agreed, anticipating the next couple minutes.

Finn's car roared as the gates began to open and he drove away, oblivious to the fact they were being watched. He was blinded by his obsession with Alex and in return it was weakening him as Jon was inching closer and closer to busting this operation.

Meanwhile, Alex and Finn drove down to an Irish restaurant in the heart of the city to take care of business with a Russian who was bringing along his wife and translator. He was a usual acquaintance of both Colby and Del Rio, and Finn knew he was crossing a line when he took it upon himself to take over he meet while Colby was away. But Finn didn't care.

 _"He'll take care of it... Besides, I need you," Sheamus shrugged._

Of course Colby couldn't object... He still needed to plan out how he was going to go about blindsiding The Irish, especially Finn. So he was determined to remain on their good side until it was time to kill Finn himself and anyone else who stood in his way of dismantling The Irish' organization before they got to him and Alberto first.

That was his plan.

"She's quite pretty, Finn," the blonde Russian women who went by the name Lana complimented with a smile.

"She is," Finn agreed, raising his glass of whiskey to his lips. "That's why I keep her around. That's why I call her mine."

The amount of self control Alex had to muster not to roll her eyes or throw her drink right in his face was overwhelming. She didn't know how she managed.

Lana smiled again. "You're very lucky to have someone like Finn... He's a protector."

Again, Alex refrained from rolling her eyes. The word protector didn't come across her mind when she thought of Finn...

"Yeah," Alex said, shrugging her shoulders. She needed to agree. "Yeah, I'm lucky."

She wasn't lucky to have Finn...

She was lucky to have Jon.

XXX

"So in the last week and a half they've been meeting at some fancy ass restaurant. Alex said they have a meet with these Russians coming up," Jon said into his phone, sprawled on his couch with photographs and papers scattered across his coffee table inside his apartment.

Alex lay across the couch opposite, her eyes slowly falling as she listened to Jon going over every single detail with Joe. She was right. A meet with the two Russians she had met a week ago was coming up, and Jon was planning on being there.

Sheamus would be there as well as Finn and Alberto... And of course Colby. She still hadn't had a chance to talk to him since her time was mostly spent with Finn and Colby was always with Sheamus... As if he was keeping an eye on him.

"This _Finn Balor_ said a shipment of guns is comin' in hot from Ireland as well as some local blow... So we're gonna be there when the meet goes down," Jon instructed, "It's Saturday, early mornin' maybe. Alex'll find out."

Just as she let her eyes close, her phone vibrated and rang loudly, annoyingly within her sweater pocket. She jolted awake, feeling around for the noisy device and blinking till her vision cleared. Staring at the I.D, she looked at Jon with fear spread across her face.

It was Finn calling.

"Speak of the devil," Jon mumbled, "I'll call you back, man."

With that he hung up, muting the TV and nodding for Alex to answer.

She accepted the call, bringing the phone to her ear as she breathed a "Hello _?'"_

 _"Where are you?" Finn asked, the frustrated tone in his voice noticeable to both Alex and Jon who was listening from across from her._

 _"I'm at home, remember?" She answered, trying to act as casual and natural then ever before._

 _"I need you," he muttered and Alex immediately regretted the fact that Jon could even hear this conversation._

He tensed and he immediately rose from the couch. But she looked up at him, wondering what to say. He just nodded, as if to go along with it.

 _"I've got some time to kill before I meet with Lana. Maybe I'll bring you along," Finn said. Jon stared at her with wide eyes, sitting down beside her and moving his hand for her to answer._

 _"Okay," she said, "I'll wait outside."_

And with that Finn hung up as well as Alex.

"He's meeting that Russian's wife tonight... Maybe they moved up the meet?" Alex questioned and Jon couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips.

"You're thinkin' like a cop," he said.

She smiled, but it soon fell knowing she had to leave. "I don't want to go," she admitted.

"Not like I want you to either... But we'll be there if anything happens."

She nodded. "Okay... Just promise me something?"

"What?"

"Please... Don't let it go down like the last time in the alley."

"Promise."

So he let her go so she could prepare for Finn, while he called up Joe and Antonio to fill them in on the possible bust, hoping to God he could keep his word. He needed to.

XXX

"We're pulling up in about ten minutes," Finn breathed, running a hand through his hair as he held his phone to his ear. He'd finally started the car after a long while in the back with Alex pressed against the leather seat, with her imagining it was Jon instead.

Finn smirked as he saw her out of the corner of his eye, her head against the seat as she was looking out the window. It was obvious her heart was still racing and breathing was anything but normal... It was turning him on.

His fingers slithered over to where she sat and all she could do was let him past the hem of her dress to explore again until they reached the familiar restaurant where they met with Lana and her husband.

Finn exited the car first, walking on over to Alex's side to open her door. She stepped out, her jacket pressed against her chest as Finn placed his hand on her back, leading her into the restaurant.

They were instructed by the Russian to eat at a table opposite of hers and meet in the back of the parking lot afterwards while the place died down- less potential witnesses.

So they did as they were instructed- in silence non the less.

Jon was outside in one car, with Antonio and Joe in another. Hunter was on stand by, incase he needed to send in some DEA fire power incase this whole thing was bigger then expected. But he was confident his main guys could handle it.

"So what's the plan?" Antonio asked into the walky talky.

"There's no way this is going down inside this place," Jon said, "They're either going some where else or it's happening outside. Keep an eye on this guy Finn..."

So they were parked in a parking lot across from the restaurant one, watching and waiting until there was virtually no one left.

Lana waved the waiter over for her bill, leaving her money on the table while she fetched her coat. She glanced at Finn, nodding her head for him to do the same.

"Let's go," he mumbled to Alex, waving the waiter down as well.

Lana left first, prompting Jon to ready his guys. "Mother Russia's out," he mumbled into the walky talky. The guys carefully exited their cars, guns ready as they took their place behind a dumpster closest to the parking lot.

Finn and Alex left the restaurant, the clinking of her heels signalling to Jon that she was approaching.

"My Alexander sends his regards," Lana started, "But you know he's a busy man."

Finn nodded. "Would have liked to meet him."

"And you will... He's very certain this partnership will benefit us."

"I agree," Finn smirked.

"Now," Lana said, opening the door to the back seat of her Rolls to pull out a white leather briefcase. "It's all counted for."

Finn nodded again, grabbing the briefcase from her hands but something caught his eye. From behind her he could see what appeared to be a familiar black car he'd studied ever since he seen the tapes back at La Casa... From the ones he saw outside of Jon, Antonio and Joe stepping out of the car from the parking lot. It might have looked normal to others but Finn had an eye for spotting unmarked police cars of any sorts... They were being watched.

"Fuck," he muttered, catching the Russian off guard. She eyed him suspiciously as he stiffened.

"What?" She asked, anxiously.

"We're being watched," he hissed, glaring at Alex.

"What!" She screeched but Finn was quick to silence her with his hand over her mouth.

"Get in your car, now," he instructed, "Don't let them follow you. Shoot if you need to."

"Who?" Lana mumbled underneath his hand.

"DEA," Finn spat and Lana's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

She took Finn's orders and quickly got into her car while he dragged Alex to his car. He shoved her into the car and chucked the briefcase into the backseat.

As they drove off, Jon shouted for Antonio to follow the Russian while himself and Joe went after Finn and Alex. But Finn was quick to lose them as he took every single turn into alleyways.

"Where the fuck did they go?" Jon muttered as Joe sighed angrily.

"I'm behind the Russian, boys," Antonio's voice said from the walky talky.

"Any sign of Finn? We lost him?" Jon hated admitting.

"Shit..." Was all they heard from Antonio's end.

"What?"

Silence.

"Cesaro, fucking answer me," Jon shouted.

Silence... Followed by a couple of gun shots.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry about the delay! Laptop problems have ruined my life... So I apologize! Anyways lets get on with it. I don't own anything but my character Alex and sorry for typos!

/

"Shit..." Antonio mumbled as he was wedged between both Finn and Lana's cars. He tried to ram her car that was in front of him but shots began to fire from behind him, piercing through the rear window.

He quickly grabbed for his gun and ducked his head, attempting to ram the car again. Lana's car spun out of control, hitting a parked one. But she was able to back out, cursing under her breath as she frantically drove away in hopes to making it back to her hideout without running into anymore cops.

Antonio was being tailgated by Finn who was beyond pissed and enraged that him and a potential business partner were being stalked by the DEA, especially by Jon. It only satisfied him taking the opportunity to ram Antonio's car, lodging him into a back alley. He was pretty banged up and rattled from the crash that he had no time to shield or defend himself once Finn began to unload his clip in his direction, shot after shot echoing the empty streets.

Alex just sat there, her hands gripping the seat as she watched Finn shoot at Jon's friend and colleague. She was guilt ridden and rattled, her whole body frozen as all she could do was watch the horror unfold. Finally and frantically, she racked her mind trying to figure out some way to get Finn to stop. She slowly kneeled on her knees in the passenger's seat, trembling and trying to calm herself before she spoke.

She knew she needed to do something to gain his trust, especially after the blown cover. If she wanted to continue devolving information that could possible spare her involvement as well as her life, she needed to think fast. "Let's go," her voice surprisingly steady and she whispered, her hand on his cheek hoping she grabbed his attention and he wouldn't turn his gun on her.

Finn flinched but his dark eyes soon locked with hers, sort of softening once he realized she was sitting next to him. "Come on," she urged, her hand gently stroking the side of his cheek, "They'll be coming soon... Let's go. Let's go back home."

He nodded and backed out of the alley, leaving a possibly dead or seriously injured Antonio in his car. Ultimately, Finn was hoping for dead.

"You tell me now," Finn said with a flick of his icy tongue and his gun still in his hand, "Did you have anything to do with what happened back there? Anything at all?"

 _Of course._

"No," she said, as convincing as possible. "You told me I was only loyal to you, Finn."

Something about the way she said his name made shivers run down his spine and it was enough to make him believe her. That and the fact that this rush sent him over the edge, revving the engine to a roar and speeding down the empty street leading straight through to the mansion. "I trust you," he said to her satisfaction.

Once he pulled in and parked the car, he watched as she stepped out of the car as if she had a sudden change of heart. She looked back at him, her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes dark and inviting.

She needed to get him alone and the one thing to calm his tense nerves was sex.

As much as she hated herself for it, she needed to show him how much he meant to her. Establishing some new common ground in order to divulge even more information for Jon was her ultimate goal... She owed it to Antonio as she hoped he was still alive in the alley.

So she walked herself through those mansion doors, hoping Finn was close behind her... Which he was. It was stupid to even question that.

She peeled away her clothing as he came closer, the anticipation killing him. First it was her jacket, then the straps of her dress until she reached their usual room.

Once Finn had the doors shut and the lighting turned low he grabbed her and brought her close, finishing what she started. He yanked her dress over her head, his lips immediately trailing all over her neck. She let out a gasp as he picked her up, making their way to the bed in the dimly lit room. She wrapped her legs around him, her lips finding his as he held her above the bed for a moment.

Soon he had her sprawled against the sheets while he tore away at his own clothing, joining her's on the ground. He practically leaped into the bed, hovering over her body and grinding himself hard against her. But this time she took it upon herself to roll them over so she was straddling him. His fingers unclasped her bra with expertise, his mouth occupying the soft, delicate skin of her chest. She moaned, keeping herself in the moment.

He should have questioned why she was being so dominate. She was never like this, not even close. She would always let him have his way, his aggressive tendencies too strong to withstand. But the thought never ran across Finn's mind as he found this new sense of exploration on Alex's part exciting.

She picked through the usual nightstand drawer, a condom in her hand as she stared into his eyes lustfully. Quickly she had the packet opened and she slipped the condom onto him slowly, enough to make him growl.

That night she allowed herself to be completely devoured by every sensation, every touch and feel down to his teeth grazing her skin as he himself felt the exact same way. As long as he was caught up in the moment, it would make it a hell of a lot easier afterwards to take his cell before she left and later blaming it on early events.

XXX

"Fuck, you are one lucky son of a bitch, you know that?" Joe said as he stood at Antonio's hospital bedside.

"They can't shoot through steel, ya know?" He said with a cocky grin pulling at his lips, making Joe shake his head with a laugh.

"He did get you though."

Antonio shrugged it off. "It grazed me... I'm good to go."

"You can't even stand up straight," Joe laughed.

"Yeah, cause it grazed me."

Jon walked in, yawning and his cell in one hand as he waiting to hear from Alex. "He's right asshole... You are lucky to be alive."

"Really, I'm feelin' great," Antonio said, trying to sit up but he groaned from the pain emanating from his arms and shoulder. "I can do this all over again, tomorrow."

Jon shook his head. "You can't even stand up. Plus, we're not getting back into it until I hear from Alex... Till I know she's okay."

"She ran off with the bad guy, remember?" Joe pointed out.

"Like she had a choice," Antonio defended, "What was she gonna do? Run away? While he's shooting at me? He would have shot her too."

"Yeah, what he said," Jon agreed.

"I'm just sayin', she's playing both fields right now whether you or her like it... And maybe she likes it, man."

That alone made Jon's blood boil, his shoulders tense and a crazy, intense look glow from his eyes. Joe knew he struck a deep cord but he believed it was the truth.

"I know what's she's doing... This wasn't gonna be some walk in the park, happily ever after kinda bullshit? Nah."

"I know, man... But we could put her in witness at this point till we get these assholes."

"We're not doing that," Jon said.

"Why not? You tryin' to hold on to some kinda reality being with her?"

Jon sighed, turning his back to his friend with his fists squeezed tight.

"She knew these guys way before you, Jon... Can't change a who-"

"What?" Jon asked, turning to face Joe, "Can't change a whore into a housewife? Is that what it is?"

Joe scratched his scruffy face, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I care about you, man. Just look at what's already in front of ya, what's happened."

"Isn't gonna change how I feel about her, you know that right?"

Joe nodded. "I know."

"Good... Now drop it," Jon warned.

With a deep exhale, Joe nodded again and left the room in a huff while Antonio sat back trying to digest what had just happened.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

Jon chuckled. "He's been on my ass since you got picked up by paramedics last night."

"This isn't Alex's fault, you know that right?"

"I know," Jon mumbled but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He crept to open the door, his brows furrowed as someone dressed in sweats and a hooded sweater entered the room, with black sunglasses covering their eyes.

"Alex?" Antonio asked, checking her out.

"What're you doing here?" Jon asked, pulling off her hood. "And how the hell did you know it was her?"

Antonio chuckled. "No offence, but I can spot that ass anywhere."

Jon shook his head. "Thanks Cesar," Alex said, digging her hand into her pants pocket.

"I know this is the last place I should be especially with everything that happened, but I needed to bring this to you," she said, handing Jon a cell phone.

Finn's phone.

"I thought you could use it... Maybe lure that Russian into the meet that was supposed to happen last night."

"Alex... You know what could happen if and when he finds out you took this."

"I know... But I had to, for that guy right there," she said, pointing to Antonio who was smiling ear to ear. "I don't wanna be apart of this anymore. Finn could have gotten me killed last night, and now since he's so keen on me getting involved on these meets now, that could be me in a hospital bed next time... Or worse."

"I told you I didn't want you to do any of this."

"I know," Alex nodded, "But I'm still in this head first. I'm just slowly starting to drag myself out and this will hopefully help me just a little bit more."

Jon sighed. "You tell me when we pull the plug on ya... You know I can keep you safe from all this shit when you want out and till we get these guys locked up."

"I know you will," Alex smiled, "I trusted you since day one when I met you."

"Awww," Antonio said, "I feel the love."

"Glad you're feeling somethin', pin cushion," Jon shot back.

Alex smiled. "I gotta go... Kylie's got a dance recital after school today."

"You call me if you need anything," Jon informed."

"I will," Alex said, sneaking a kiss while Antonio made a cat call.

"Buy Tony," Alex said before she left.

Antonio blew her a kiss, this time trying to sit up again. "Don't you love the way she shoots out those nicknames for me? I swear, an ounce of her can make this pain go away."

"You're fucking unbelievable, man," Jon mumbled, staring down at the cellphone cradled in his palm while he contemplated taking Alex's advice in contacting the blonde Russian.

XXX

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in forever," Colby said, his phone pressed to his ear while his hands were on the steering wheel. He was driving down the street with Alberto in the passenger seat heading to the mansion for their second weekly meet with Sheamus and Finn.

"I know... I've been, uh, busy," she whispered into the phone, alerting Colby that something was up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone incase they're listening... Look, I need to talk to you. Could you to drive me home tonight? I'll make something up to Finn."

"Yeah, yeah... Of course," Colby even though he wanted to question whatever the hell she wanted to talk to him about. They said their food buys and he was still pondering as he hung up his phone.

"What's going on with her?" Alberto asked.

Colby shrugged. "Wants to talk to me, but she can't over the phone."

"Don't blame her... Can't trust anyone nowadays," Antonio reminded him.

Back at the mansion, Alex was seated on the couch sipping a glass in hopes that it would soon calm her nerves. She'd been a nervous wreck since taking Finn's phone, which he did notice was missing. But he didn't question her since their newfound "bond" blinding him. It only gave him reason to get his hands on a new one, this time leaving Colby and Alberto out of the loop.

"Alex?" She heard Finn calling out her name. She turned her head, free from her thoughts when he approached with a glass in his hands.

"Yeah?"

"Want another?"

She shook her head. "I'm starting to lose my head."

"That's not a bad thing," he said, his fingers brushing against her shoulders as he stood behind her. He was quick to gently grab her hair in his hand, pulling her head to the side to expose her neck. His lips grazed at her skin, reaching her ear.

"Let's go... We have time," he whispered, his hands holding her shoulders as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Sorry I'm interrupting," Sheamus said as he barged into the room to Finn's dismay. But he was quick to hide his growl and stand up straight to greet his boss. Finn didn't say anything, but the look on his face spoke volumes... He was displeased that Sheamus stood in the way of a quick fuck and now all he had was an erection to show for it.

"I need to speak with Finn alone, darlin'," Sheamus said to Alex. So she nodded, standing to her feet and reaching the door, holding back a sigh of relief as she pulled the large doors shut.

Just as she walked down the hall she heard the sound of the front door opening with Colby and Alberto stepping into the entry way. Once he saw Alex she nodded to the stairs.

"Follow me," she mouthed. She walked herself up the stairs, slipping into an empty room she knew no one ever used. Once Colby came in, she shut the door and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey," he said, holding her tight. She buried her face into his neck, desperately holding back tears which he noticed. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you lately... It's just been busy, you know?"

"I know... I just wish I would have talked to you a hell of a lot sooner."

"Why? What's going on?"

She hesitated. She didn't know how he was going to react.

"Alex?"

She sighed. "I had to do something after that night in the alley... I had to do something about Finn and Sheamus."

Colby could have sworn his heart stopped. "What did you do?"

"The only thing I could do so I could get out of this alive... And hopefully you as well."

"Alex?" He urged.

She sighed. "I'm helping bring down The Irish, Colby..."


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the wait! And sorry if you come across typos, whatever... I don't own anything but my character Alex. Enjoy ;)

/

 _"You do what you need to do for yourself... In the end you look out for you and if anyone comes in your way, you take care of it. Don't let anyone come in between what is important to you or what's gonna keep you here,"_ Damien's wise words used to ring in Colby's ears.

That's exactly what Alex did- whatever she could to stay alive and possibly have a chance at her normal life once again.

Colby stalked around the office of his club, pacing back and forth in complete silence even with the loud house music pumping through the walls.

He was still trying to digest what Alex told him the night before- her involvement with the DEA.

" _Jon doesn't know anything about you... I promise."_

She made it clear a thousand times over that he was safe- the DEA knew nothing about him or Alberto what so ever. And he believed they knew nothing of his involvement with The Irish. After everything he had done for her, she wouldn't rat him out- she was loyal even though she was sleeping with the common enemy. It was Finn and Sheamus she wanted to put away for obvious reasons.

But Colby knew at this point before Finn and Sheamus were taken away and locked up, he needed to kill them. They were a threat, even more so if they wanted to strike a plea deal which would likely land himself and Alberto in the state pen as well if they were able to dodge the hit that would be coming their way.

 _"I need to do something, Alex... I'm not just gonna wait here like a sitting duck till these assholes catch on."_

 _"What're you gonna do?"_

 _"Something I should have done once Finn got to you."_

He needed to do it, and thanks to Alex' confession, if only confirmed that he needed to kill The Irish before the DEA got to them first. Ultimately it's what himself and Alberto had been discussing since the conversation they overheard between Finn and Sheamus when herself and Becky were first missing.

"I have to kill Finn and Sheamus... It's the only way both of us get outta his alive."

Things were moving and the idea of offing his business partners was even more tempting then usual.

XXX

"Hey," Alex said quietly as she stepped foot inside Jon's apartment, locking the door behind her. Every uneasy, stress filled feeling seemed to escape her body once she saw his face.

The two were kid free for the evening and with Jon expecting to go over whatever details about the case Alex could spare, she had other things in mind since it was his birthday and all.

He mumbled a _"hey"_ in return as he was buried with papers and folders on the couch where he sat that he failed to notice Alex wearing next to nothing underneath a long black jacket.

She smiled, her hands clutching the jacket to her body as she slowly inched towards him. He flipped through the pages from the case file slowly, eyeing Finn's cell phone lying in the middle of the table and still unaware of Alex's appearance.

"You're so focused... Too focused," she said, rounding the couch so she stood behind him. Her hands on his shoulders, she slowly kneaded his tense muscles. A groan escaped his lips and he threw his head back, his eyes closed.

"Feel good?" She whispered. He nodded and groaned again, this time opening him eyes to look up at her.

He moaned his answer, his eyes closing as she let her hands slip away from his shoulders.

"Your good with your hands," he chuckled, his eyes still closed.

"I'm even better with something else," she whispered.

She slowly removed her jacket, draping it over the couch beside him. "Happy Birthday," she purred.

Jon opened his eyes again and he was lucky he did. There she stood right in front of him wearing a see-through strappy lace bra with matching bottoms- leaving nearly nothing to the imagination.

"Happy Birthday to me," he smiled as she placed one leg over him, sliding herself across his lap. He pushed the coffee table full of papers away before she had him pinned against the couch to her liking. Her fingers tangled in his hair, their lips pressed together while his hands freely roamed every inch of her body.

He needed this.

His hands tore at his belt buckle and finally his button and zipper of his jeans. He pulled her underwear to the side, kneeled down and in one swift motion he filled her.

He hissed as her hips slammed down onto him, riding him. He groaned and lifted her, placing her on her back on the coffee table in front of them.

His pace quickened and their moans filled the room. She clawed at his back and he silenced her cries with his mouth.

"Fuck," he mumbled, slowing his rhythm so he wasn't regretful later on.

They melded beautifully against the creaking table with her clutched against his body as he slammed into her, harder and harder. She could feel herself nearing the brink with every thrust, as did he.

He groaned, throwing his head back as the two were completely enveloped in lust and satisfaction. Her ragged breathing sent chills down his spine as he himself tried to catch his breath. Their eyes met but the sound of Finn's cell phone vibrating against the table above Alex's head caught them off guard.

With a trembling hand, Jon reached for the cell and held it in his hand as he studied the caller ID.

"Becks," he said, looking back at Alex.

"That's the girl who was with me when those guys ran us off the road," she whispered.

Jon could have chuckled if he really wanted to... He was kneeled in between his girl, half naked, still rock hard after having some of the best sex of his life and now someone close to the Irish clan was calling Finn's stolen phone.

Nevermind trying to allude the Russian Lana for information... They literally had a lead they could force information out of if they played along using Finn's phone.

"Fucking A," Jon said, "Happy Birthday to me."

XXX

"You're probably wonderin' why I'm lettin' you go, aren't ya darlin'?" Bray mumbled into Becky's ear as his men untied her bound wrists and ankles. The one named Luke roughly yanked the fabric from her mouth that was used to gag her, smiling at her distressed state.

She had no idea what the hell was going or why they hadn't killed her yet. They spared her life for weeks now, each day she questioned if it were her last. But now he was letting her go freely at that.

"You see," he began taking a chair from the side and placing it in front of her inside the empty room she'd been kept in. "You're a pawn to me... I have use for you once my men found out some incriminating evidence about someone in particular that you associate yourself with."

Becky rubbed at her sore jaw, her glare just about to burn a hole right through Bray. "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled, sitting himself in the chair. "Remember that lovely thing we left behind? Our little messenger of sorts?"

Becky looked confused as ever. "What the hell does Alexandra have to do with anything other then being a gash?" She asked.

"Rowan," Bray called out to the one standing behind him. He handed Bray a few papers which resembled photographs on the other side from what Becky could see in the dim light.

Bray extended them to Becky took in curiosity. "What the hell is this?" She asked, her eyes fixated on a familiar face in the shots.

"She's with him," she gritted.

They were black and white photographs of Alex smiling and obviously laughing with the DEA agent Becky recognized from the tapes Finn had shown her. The photos were taken one late night while Jon took Alex out for dinner... A night the two thought they could forget their worries and enjoy one another. But The Wyatt's had been following Alex ever since they left her that morning. Once they found out she had some sort of relation to the DEA agent, they could finally use Becky in hopes of shaking up the Irish and their business partners, Colby and Alberto. Maybe then the Irish would realize how much of a bad idea it was to shun Bray and his clan out of a possible deal.

"She likes him, doesn't she? But look at this," he said, handing her a photo of Finn and Alex together, his hands gripped a hold of her.

"Why would Finn's property, as he likes to call it, be associating with Feds?"

Becky was fuming. "Cause she's doing it behind his back... Behind us all."

Bray chuckled. "You see why I'm lettin' you go now? Sure it had to do with keepin' ya hostage to prove a point. They made a stupid decision instead of taking up my offer. So now I can use you to take back the information my men have gathered so they can see first hand what's been happening behind their backs... And it's too bad lovely has this comin' her way. I liked her."

"Beside's her betraying Finn and Sheamus, they'll still come after ya for what you did Bray... All of ya," Becky threatened.

Bray chuckled again. "I know darlin'... And when that time comes, we'll be ready... The Irish are fools and Colby has what's comin' to him too. I'll see to that."

So The Wyatt clan left Becky where they first kidnapped her- leaving her with the evidence and her cell phone which she quickly dialed, her shaky hand holding it to her ear as she anxiously awaited Finn to answer.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything but my character Alex. Enjoy ;)

/

"Shit," Becky mumbled to herself, mashing the buttons on her phone till she ended the call. No answer... And it wasn't like she could leave a voicemail. What she had just found out from The Wyatt's was crucial and she needed to tell Finn.

It was late, almost going on two o'clock in the morning. The streets were nearly empty with the exception of a few passing cars and street wanderers scurrying around.

Becky needed to get out of the streets in fear with the way she looked, so run down and held captive, any passing cops would pick her up and question her to death. She didn't need any added heat at a time like this.

She needed her brother, but first she needed to talk to Finn.

"Pick up your goddamn phone," she mumbled, dialling his number again in a panic.

Becky thought of Finn as a brother, she really did. She was willing to spare him of Sheamus' wrath for the time being. Ultimately, Finn needed to fix this mess he landed himself in. She figured Alex was his. If he couldn't get the job done, then Sheamus would- but he wouldn't stop at Alex... He'd get rid of Finn too- his right hand man and wouldn't even dare to think twice about it.

"Fucking right... It must be Thursday," she hissed, shaking her head as the thought of calling the mansion entered her mind once she passed a local pub she grew to love since coming to America.

' _Two for one, bottle or draft, every Thursday night'_ a sign read, that was only displayed on the day of.

Today was Thursday and glancing at the calendar on her phone confirmed it.

Sheamus always had business out of town every Wednesday and returned to the mansion late Thursday afternoons which ruled out the notion of him even being there.

So Becky dialled the mansion, hoping someone would pick up. She grew infuriated once the number of rings exceeded too many again. "Come on," she nearly shrieked until she heard a mumbly, tired voice on the other end.

"Yeah?" Finn answered.

"Finn!"

There was a pause. "Becky?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Wha-What? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, rolling her eyes. She'd been kidnapped and locked away for weeks fearing she'd never see the light of day again... She wasn't okay or up to par but Finn didn't need to know everything. "I'm, uh, downtown near that little pub I like so much. You know?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'll be right there."

Becky didn't have to wait long as Finn drove up in no time, his hair going in all which ways and his suit thrown on, obviously he left in a hurry. He stepped out of the car as soon as he saw her, glad she was indeed alive.

"Becky," he called out, "Holy shit, you're alive."

"Yeah."

"The Wyatts... They did this to you. Fuck, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, slipping into the car, "I'm alive, aren't I? I swear, I'm fine."

"I have to call Sheamus," he said but Becky grabbed his hand, stopping him from reaching for his phone.

"No," she was quick to say, "Don't."

"What do you mean no? He needs to know you're okay."

Becky sighed. "I need to talk to you first. Sheamus can't know till you deal with what I'm about to tell ya."

"What do you mean? Deal with what?"

"The Wyatts found something out... You're not goin' to like it one bit Finn."

"What?" He urged.

"Your little prized possession, Alex..."

"What about her?"

"She isn't loyal to you."

Finn was about to dismiss her claims but the proof was staring him right in the face once Becky took a photograph from Bray out of her jacket pocket. "The Wyatts have been watching all of us, especially Alexandra."

Finn took the photo in his hands, scanning over every piece of detail. But he shook his head, not buying any of it. "I don't believe it," he said to Becky's surprise.

"How the hell do you not believe somethin' that's right in your face, Finn?" She spat.

"These could be from before... Why would she be so stupid to do this to me after I told her."

Becky found that humorous. "You obviously don't know her like you think you do... She's been lying to you the entire time. If you don't want to believe that, then that's on you. Before I go and tell Sheamus who will actually do something about this, you figure it out. She's your mess, Finn."

He huffed in anger, throwing the photo in the backseat and roaring his car to a start, speeding down the road and heading back to the mansion while Becky's reveal wallowed in the pit of his stomach.

XXX

"I hope you don't mind but I got someone interested in making us an offer. They're stopping by tonight," Alberto informed his partner, the two seated in front of a large, flickering fire place in Del Rio's breath taking _**Casa number two**_ as he called it.

He was awaiting three women who went by the names Sasha, Naomi and Tamina. They ran most of the east coast drug trade alongside a rich and powerful Samoan dynasty

Alberto saw this as an opportunity to establish themselves without the help of the Irish since their partnership would be coming to an end- Colby had it planned out already. He needed to act quickly since Alex was working with the DEA. The Irish could find out as quick as tomorrow then they'd all be fucked... And dead.

"What's the cut?" Colby asked.

"One crate to start-Twenty eight blocks... They're offering nine hundred thousand."

Colby leaned in his chair, his ears burning. Nine hundred thousand? For one crate? He was intrigued. "Nine hundred?"

Alberto nodded. "They said if we threw in some guns, they'd double it and then some. But their main focus is the blow and are considering us as one of their official suppliers."

"Well thats something to think about," Colby said as a knock on the front door prompted one of Alberto's men to stand up.

"If we can make a deal tonight, then we can go through with knocking off the Irish, Colby."

He nodded, standing to his feet once he saw three women, all dressed in black, standing in the hall.

"You must be Sasha," Alberto said, a smirk on his face as he approached the one with long, sleek bright reddish pink hair- her lips red, a thick gold chain hanging from her neck just above the v-neck drop of the top of her dress.

She smiled, extending her hand to Alberto. "Nice to meet you."

"This here is Colby Lopez... My business partner."

Colby nodded as he shook her hand and she smiled, taking her place in the middle of the other two girls. "This is Naomi and Tamina... My girls."

"Please," Alberto said, motioning to the chairs surrounding a large dark oak table across the fire place. "Have a seat and we can discuss."

The girls let Sasha sit first and then they followed, scoping out the room from what they could see in the dim, flickering light of the fire.

"Can I get you anything?" Alberto offered.

"Whatever is fine... We're in your house after all," Sasha said with a smirk.

Alberto nodded, pouring three glasses of Hennessey since the occasion was right. "Does your offer still stand?" He couldn't help but ask as he set the three glasses in front of them.

Sasha took hers first, the girls following again. "Yes it does... Our boss is interested in your business. And it doesn't hurt to expand a little, now does it?"

Colby nodded. "You said you wanted guns?"

"If you can supply them, we'll take them."

"We can," Colby spoke up, looking at Alberto for approval and he nodded in agreement. "But our business in guns has ended. Our last shipment is yours if you're still willing to take it."

"We are... Like I told Alberto before. We're interested in the blow. The guns are a nice trade off, but smuggling two types of contraband is a little riskier then we intended."

"Couldn't agree more," Alberto chuckled.

"So nine hundred?" Colby questioned and Sasha leaned over the table, her glass between her perfectly manicured fingers.

"And then some," she confirmed.

"Deal?" He asked Alberto who was all for it.

"Deal," Colby said.

Sasha smiled, raising her glass in satisfaction. "Perfect... Your money will be here in the next couple days. It's too risky for us to withdrawal or travel with so excuse the inconvenience."

"I understand," Alberto reassured, standing from his seat, "Shall we take a look at the product?"

Sasha nodded, eyeing her girls before they all stood. "Show me," she said, making her way over to where Colby sat. He looked as though his mind was a million miles away, which is was, but he smiled anyways and stood up, walking out of the sitting area and down the hall- the rest following as Colby entered the back room housing their new business partner's blow.

The entire time Colby's thought process consisted of moving his plan forward- killing off the Irish, blaming it on The Wyatts as their new business with The East Coast officially began.

XXX

Becky was okay.

She was alive.

And she was reunited with her brother.

Sheamus on the other hand was pissed off and ready for a fight against Bray Wyatt and his men for what they had some to Becky and Alex.

Becky stuck by her word. She would let Finn sort out his mess unless he couldn't. And she knew it was eating him up inside.

She could see it in his eyes as he tried to go on about his day, often retreating to his room to lull in his own madness.

How could Alex do this to him?

She told him she was loyal...

Only to him.

But she lied.

She deceived him.

If it were true...

It had to be. No matter how Becky felt towards Alex, she never lied. Especially when it came to business or family.

He found himself seated on the edge of his bed one night, his head in his hands wondering why he was feeling this way.

This obsession he found with her the moment he lay eyes on her was now haunting him.

He'd been blinded by his desires... This women he thought could be intimidated into doing anything he wanted.

He'd been stupid and now if he couldn't fix this situation he'd be dead. He was certain of that.

But first he needed the confirmation that this was all true, which now found him inside of his car starting the engine.

He must have been mad and that very thought made him chuckle as he drove down the streets that turned into back roads, eerily dark and nearly covered by trees and bushes. Becky had told him of The Wyatt's supposed hide out, yet she still wasn't sure it was actually where she said it was. But Finn kept driving down that road even though it felt like it was never ending- he came across a cabin fixture in the middle of swamp-like field. The porch light was flickering as Finn stepped out of the car. He slammed his door shut, the sound echoing and filling the silence.

Slowly he crept towards the door, checking behind him as the eeriness of this swampy scene playing with his mind. He had his hand on his gun as he knocked on the front door, trying to listen for footsteps if any.

He was about to knock again but the door slowly opened. "What do you want, Irish?" A voice hissed.

"I need to speak with Bray."

"You think we're that stupid?"

"It's just me. I just want to talk."

"About what?"

Finn sighed. "Alex."

Whispers were heard and Finn grew impatient before the door opened, revealing Bray himself while the one who answered, Luke, stepped aside.

"You're real ballsy for comin' out here all by your lonesome, kid," Bray said, a chuckle to his voice. "Guess you forgot our little unfinished business?"

Finn glared. "For what you did to them both I'd say we're even."

Bray laughed. "What do you wanna know about lovely?"

"Those pictures you gave Becky..."

"Ah, so she did make it back to ya safe and sound... What about her?"

"Are they recent?"

Bray nodded. "Of course... We've been keepin' an eye on her since we took Becky. She really is lovely. Such a shame she's sleepin' with the enemy."

Finn tensed, his fists balled and the look in his eye scary dark. Bray found it amusing. "She's been lying to you. She must have been something good to you."

Finn didn't say a word.

"Makes it harder to show you the others Erik took," Bray mumbled, pointing to the one called Erik. He returned with a small stack of what he assumed were photos. Handing them to Finn, he flipped through them. He couldn't take his eyes off the deceit.

There she was, pinned against a coffee table- half naked and in complete bliss as Jon's mouth was all over her. Another was the two sharing a kiss and her clutched onto his body, obviously loving every minute of their encounter.

Finn breathed heavily as Bray explained. "These are more recent... Had to keep a better eye on her since we found out about her involvement. Didn't want her running off tellin' the DEA and ruin everything for us."

"Us?"

Bray nodded. "What Sheamus and I discussed before my untimely lock up isn't over. It's still open, the idea of a partnership between the two of us. This here just proves how shady of a guy Colby is- having his best girl deceive all of you. Is that the kinda business you want, Balor?"

Finn shook his head. "No," he hissed.

"This was about opening your eyes... The lot of ya."

"Where do we go from here?" Finn asked.

"I suppose you wanna end your partnership with Colby and Alberto?"

Finn was silent again but Bray already knew his answer. "We can make it happen if you join us. We'll wipe him and those DEA agents outta the game for good so we're in the clear."

Bray was convincing but there was one thing itching at Finn. "What happens to Alex?"

"Well she's a snitch."

Bray could have sworn he heard Finn growl which made him laugh. "You can't expect her to live after all this... I'm assuming Sheamus doesn't know anything about her yet if you're here all alone."

"I want her," Finn muttered, "I don't care what she's done. I can convince Sheamus and the others about 'er and once Colby and the agent are outta the picture, she'll be with me."

Bray shrugged. "Lovely is up to you... I want this partnership between us to happen especially after all the trouble my guys went through. I expect I'll be hearin' from Sheamus."

Finn nodded. "Yes."

"Good... You have exactly one day and I expect it be an answer I'll like."

"One day," Finn agreed, extending his hand to Bray which he shook, a sick chuckle filling the room following their agreement.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the wait! But here we are... I don't own anything but my character Alex. Enjoy! ;)

/

"Mom?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Are you and Cameron's daddy boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Alex smiled, her little girl's general curiosity so goddamn cute. Whatever time they could salvage for a shot at a normal relationship, Jon and Alex involved their kids as well as time alone. At first it proved challenging with sneaking around behind Finn's eyes literally watching her every move but spending time together at home was easy. Finn trusted her enough to leave her be around Kylie.

"What makes you think that?"

Kylie had a cheeky grin on her face as she looked over at her mom. "I saw you kissing the other day."

Behind the mug of tea she hovered over her mouth was a smile Alex couldn't contain. She remembered what Kylie was talking about- the kids were lying on the floor, asleep and in front of the TV while Alex was snuggled against Jon on the couch. It was a perfect moment to unwind from life since Jon needed the space from his partner Joe. They grew frustrated with each other, mainly over Alex' involvement with Finn. Jon knew it was in Joe's nature to look out for him- kinda like that old brother figure he never had. If only he knew what this girl did to him and how she made him feel that maybe he would understand why it hurt to leave her side... Maybe he would understand why he treasured their moments together.

"I like this," he whispered.

"I know, it's not such a bad movie once you get through the first half hour," she teased.

He chuckled, turning her head to look into her eyes. His expression softened and he was serious. "I mean I like the two of us like this, together."

"Me too," she whispered.

"You trust me?"

She nodded. "I trust you."

"You trust me when I say I'm in love with you?"

She smiled and he did too which made it a hell of a lot easier to tell her what he wanted to for days now. "I love you Alex."

Her forehead rested against his and she closed her eyes. "I love you Jon."

Right then and there his hands were on her cheeks as he pressed his lips against hers, making her melt right there on the couch.

"Do you like him, mommy?" Kylie asked, bringing her mom back to reality.

She nodded. _She loved him._ "I do... Do you like him?"

"He's nice. And Cameron's nice too but," the little girl paused. "He's not going to take over daddy is he?"

Alex placed her cup down in front of her on the table, moving closer to Kylie. "Daddy will always be your daddy. No one will ever take the place of him, ever, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," Kylie said, a smile playing at her lips again, "So are you and Jon dating?"

Alex giggled. "Yes Kylie."

"Good... I like seeing you happy, mom," the little girl said.

"Thanks baby," Alex said, pulling her close in a hug before a knock on the front door made them pull away. Kylie was quick to jump off the couch and open the door, a smile on her face once she was met with Jon standing in the door way.

"Hey Kyles," he said, leaning against the frame, "You guys ready to go?"

"Depends if I'm getting my ice cream... Chocolate, rainbow sprinkles, maybe a chocolate dipped cone? Remember?"

Jon chuckled, the ice cream promise to out come of a win Kylie picked up in a game of air hockey with Jon the last time they all went out for the afternoon. "Yeah, yeah, I remember. You were a tough one, kid."

"Guess we just have it in us... First pool, now air hockey," Alex laughed.

Jon chuckled, shaking his head. "I think we need a rematch though."

"Only if I get the ice cream first..."

Jon nodded.

"Okay, deal," Kylie agreed, shaking hands with Jon. "Ready mom?"

Today Alex was taking a big step... To be seen out in public with Jon and their kids. Since the Irish were out of town, Finn included, it was the perfect opportunity to get out and actually do something instead of living in fear.

"I am," Alex said, standing up from the couch as Kylie threw on her boots and coat. She stepped past Jon to see Cam waiting in the hall and she quickly joined him.

"Hey," Alex greeted, inching closer and closer. He grinned and she snuck a kiss from him.

"Ready?"

"Can I get an ice cream too?" She whispered.

He shrugged. "Thought I was all you needed?"

"Well... You don't taste like chocolate or those little sprinkles I like so much, so I guess not."

Jon chuckled again. "You two are demanding, huh?"

"Maybe... I mean, when there's ice cream involved."

"Okay, I guess I can make an exception."

Once they left their apartment complex, not once did a doubtful thought crossed either ones mind. This outing felt natural and Jon could have kicked himself for not suggesting it a lot sooner. Sure, the possibility of the Irish finding out was a teeny tiny, _"didn't wanna think about it_ " kinda lingering thought- it would never leave his mind completely. But the smile on the kids faces and Alex actually enjoying herself was enough to silence anything other then this moment with the two of them. After the horrendous movie the kids mocked the entire ride back home, Jon dropped Alex and Kylie off in the parking garage.

"I'll see you tonight?" Alex asked as she stood outside her car.

Jon nodded, looking back at his son. "I'll be here once I drop him off."

Alex nodded. "I shouldn't be too long."

"Better not be," Jon grinned, opening his car door, "I'll see you soon."

Alex stepped into her car with Kylie in the back seat and pulled out of the parking garage and heading in the direction to Randy's work, where she was to meet him.

Maybe she was blinded by whatever feeling she was feeling, but in her right sense of mind she would have noticed the familiar black Cadillac following her's- taking every turn she did but making sure not to follow too closely behind.

The Irish were supposed to be out of town for a couple days- all of them. But the one following an oblivious Alex was her greatest fear- the one who'd followed her the entire day and had seem her every intimate move with Jon...

 _ **Finn**_.

XXX

 _"Becky? Is that you?" A frantic Sheamus jabbered into the phone, stumbling over his own words. Of course her homecoming would happen with him being a thousand miles away... He had so many questions and he wanted so many answers, but Becky couldn't keep her tongue to herself any longer._

 _Finn hadn't taken care of what he was supposed to, and now she needed to tell Sheamus everything._

 _"Yeah, yeah, it's me... And I'm fine," she clarified before chugging back her shot of whiskey. "You need to know something."_

 _"What?" Sheamus urged._

 _"Alex has been pretty much wired this whole time," Becky seethed into the phone, watching as Finn's car pulled in through the mansion gates. He skipped out on the Irish's big out of town meet last minute- the burden of Becky's ultimatum weighing heavy on his conscience. He needed more time especially after meeting with The Wyatts and finding out the actual truth._

 _"What?" Sheamus gritted and Becky knew his grip around his cell tightened, threatening to crack the thing into dust._

 _"Finn's little play thing has eyes for the DEA Agent... Goes by the name Jonathan Shaw," Becky muttered, Finn's footsteps sounding closer and closer to where she was in the house._

 _"Fuck," Sheamus cursed, "Where the fuck is Finn at?"_

 _Just as the door opened, Becky looked Finn straight in the eyes and muttered a clear and deadly "Right here."_

 _His face dropped, his heart pounding. Now he had to act. He had no choice._

 _"I'm sorry," Becky whispered, her phone pressed against her chest, but it wasn't anything close to apologetic. "I told you you needed to do something about it... And now I am."_

 _Finn exhaled heavily as she handed him the phone, anxiously awaiting an infuriated Sheamus._

 _"What the hell is going on? Is this true?" He asked._

 _Finn paused. "Yeah."_

 _"Get her," Sheamus ordered. There was no question about it._

 _"If you don't have her by the time she gets back, I'll stick a bullet in your head myself."_

 _Finn gritted his teeth, handing Becky the phone and retreating to his room without any words._

 _"You make sure he gets her," Sheamus said, "She needs to answer to me before I kill her and her fuck of a DEA agent..."_

 _"What about Colby and Alberto?" Becky asked, "This was originally HIS girl... Surely he had to have known something, don't cha think."_

 _"Before I get to them, and I will... Tell me everythin', Becky... Where've you been? Who took you?"_

 _"Wyatt..."_

 _"Did he take Alex too or was she lyin' then too?"_

 _"No, he took her too... I think he knew somethin' was up with her. He'd been followin' her around, seen her with this Shaw... Showed me the evidence of these two together all this time."_

 _"Jesus Christ..."_

 _"What are you going to do about Finn?" Becky asked._

 _Sheamus had a lot to think about. Finn was the one who spent the most time with Alex... Surely he would have suspected something. Right now he was just as guilty, unless he could redeem himself._

 _"He's got to prove to me that he's in this with us... And he will by killing Colby and Alberto. And when the time comes, he'll do the same with Alex."_

 _XXX_

"What time are they coming back tomorrow?" Jon mumbled. He wasn't too thrilled about **them** coming back to town- he'd enjoyed this normalcy with Alex. Not once had he fused about the case or had to worry about her. Now with their homecoming hours away, their little slice of happiness was about to be diminished.

"Early afternoon," Alex answered quietly, feeling the same as Jon did. But she needed to ask him something she'd been thinking about the entire weekend.

"What would happen if I did some kind of relocation till all of this is over?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not against it," he shrugged.

"Will I still get to see you?"

He shrugged again. "Everyone of those guys is gonna be looking for you if you disappear again... They could even bring up the possibility of you runnin' to the Feds. If that happens, I wouldn't risk it till every single one of them is outta the picture."

"I know..." She whispered. She felt selfish even thinking of gambling with hers and Kylie's well being- but the way Jon was looking at her as he leaned in, she felt like everything would be okay if they were apart.

"You tell me today, or tomorrow, or whenever that you want out of this and I'll do it. I'll make sure you're somewhere safe, you and Kylie till this is over."

"I want out," she answered positively, "But I want you too."

He smiled a bit, trapping her lips with his in a kiss. "I'll be here fighting the bad guys so we can be together."

She smiled too, but there was still the topic of Colby. She'd warned him to get far away from The Irish as possible. If she left now, she'd have to cut of all ties with him. It was a long shot, and she could be in a world of serious hurt for even bringing up his name, but at this point all she cares about was sparing him.

"Listen," she started, "I know someone who can help once I'm gone... He's a friend."

"Who is he?" Jon asked.

Alex paused. Was she really going to tell her boyfriend who associated with the law- who'd been searching for ** _'King'_**?

 _"Colby Lopez."_

Jon was confused, but that name rang a bell with him. It was familiar.

Before Alex could explain or regret she even uttered his name, three loud knocks on Jon's front door interrupted them. He stood from the couch, leaving Alex balled up. Jon looked through the eye hole but saw nothing on the other side. He grumbled, looking back at Alex.

"What?" She asked.

"No ones there," he said just as three more knocks echoed the apartment. He looked again and still, no figure standing behind the other side of the door.

"Alex..." Jon began and she slowly stood up, looking frightful. "Go to the table behind you."

She followed his instruction. "Open the drawer."

Opening the drawer she picked up a black hand gun, fully loaded in case of events like this. "Take it and hide... This isn't looking good," he said, his instincts kicking in that something was about to go down.

Just as he began unchaining and unlocking his front door, brute force forced it open and knocked him to the ground as the door hit him in the face. Alex froze once she saw who was behind it- Finn.

The feeling rushed back to her legs and she felt herself trying to flee but Finn was too quick as he leaped towards her, grabbing her by her hair. He roughly held her against him, his mouth inches away from her neck as he held a gun against her head. "You had me fooled," he muttered, holding onto her tightly as she squirmed every which way. "I told you what would happen if you betrayed me... I showed you."

She clawed at his hands but it did nothing. He pulled at her hair tighter and she screamed. "To think I have to kill you before gettin' one last crack at ya... Don't think I can do that," she muttered, his warm breath seeping from her ear to her neck as he gritted his teeth.

Jon finally stood to his feet and tackled Finn from Alex, the two on the ground while Jon wrestled the gun from his hand.

"Go," Jon yelled, "Call 911!"

But as Alex was about to make a run for the front door, Finn shot at her, grazing her leg. She fell to the ground and the two fought tooth and nail. Alex frantically grabbed for the gun she once held and dragged herself to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. She got herself as far away from the door as she could, hoping into the porcelain tub and ducking. Quickly she grabbed her phone from her pocket, her unsteady fingers dialling for the police.

 _"911 what's your emergency?"_

 _"Help! Please! I've been shot... There's someone with a gun."_

 _"Ma'am, what is your name?"_

 _"Alexandra Taylor."_

 _"Okay, Mrs. Taylor, can you tell me where you're calling from?"_

 _"3345 Willowcrest, apartment 509. I'm with Jonathan Shaw."_

 _"Agent Shaw?" She heard the operator ask over the ruckus and yelling from outside._

 _"Yes... Please hurry."_

 _"Okay, we're sending units right now."_

 _"Okay... Okay."_

 _"Stay on the line with me."_

But two gun shots made her panic and she dropped the phone. "Jon?" She croaked, desperate to hear his voice.

But nothing. Not a word.

"Mrs. Taylor, was that a gun shot? Hello?"

As Alex approached the door, she held her hand over her mouth to silence her breathing. She pressed her ear against the door, her eyes closed as she asked his name again.

"Jon?"

Just as she unlocked the door, Finn bolted right through it and the two were left staring at one another. Through Alex's teary gaze she saw Jon on the floor, the obvious victim from the gun shots she heard. He wasn't moving and Alex could have sworn she saw blood forming around his body. She was panicking.

Finn had a sick, twisted look on his face as he crept into the bathroom. Alex held the gun up, pointing right in his face but he didn't back down. He smiled.

"You won't shoot me, darling."

Her stomach turned and tears streamed down her face as he came even closer, noticing her cell phone. He glanced at the number and his smile soon fell.

Before she even had the chance to pull the trigger, he leaped forward and grabbed her by both arms, knocking her out by slamming her head against the tub.

He didn't have too long a time before the police would show up, but for a moment he held Alex' unconscious body in his arms- stroking away the blood from her head.

If this was one of the last moments he was going to have with her, he was going to take it.

But ultimately their last moment together would be before he had to kill her.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything but my character Alex. Enjoy! ;)

/

" _You need to get out," Colby had said, his phone clutched in his hand as he spoke to Alex who he wished was actually standing in front of him. It was like he was signing his life away with what was about to go down in the next couple days and all he wanted to do was hold her close and tell her was sorry, over and over again._

 _"How am I supposed to do that?"_

"Me... I'm going to do that for you."

"Colby? What are you talking about?"

 _He paused and it was alarming. "Colby?" She called out._

 _"Just lay low for a couple days..._

 _They're all going out of town for the weekend but when they come back, I'm doing it."_

 _"You're killing them?" She didn't think this day would come- Colby basically sentencing himself to a suicide mission._

 _"It's either me or them... And it's been me_ for a while now."

" _What about Alberto?"_

 _"He knows it has to come down to this if we wanna keep things moving on our end... He doesn't know I'm doing this for you too."_

" _No, Colby... He'd never understand why I did what I did. He'll probably never trust you again if he knew I went to the DEA."_

 _"I gotta do it, Alex. That doesn't matter anymore. Besides, the timing is right." The timing was perfect. Teaming with Sasha was a step in the right direction, business wise and personally. Alberto was all for the new business venture and it was only obvious cutting ties with the Irish in every wh_ ich _way was the only way out of this business arrangement. Colby had it all planned out: kill Finn and Becky, then Sheamus. He'd leave the evidence pointing to the all but the suspecting Wyatt's who'd ultimately take the fall leaving Colby and Alberto free and clear._

 _"This is insane," Alex mumbled, "How do you know you're even going to make it out alive at the end?"_

 _"I don't."_

 _"I can't let you do this," she said, but how she could stop him? She didn't even know._

 _"I've been standing by, letting you get sucked into this shit. I never should have mixed you and my business together Alex... And for that I'm sorry."_

 _"Please... There has to be something else. I can't let you walk into your own death sentence or letting Alberto find out what I've been doing this entire time."_

 _Colby chuckled darkly. "For everything I've ever done, death only seems like just a slap on the wrist."_

 _XXX_

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Finn battled with emotions he was sure he'd never felt before. His mind was twisting and turning in every direction and he even found himself questioning his loyalty to both Sheamus and the Irish brotherhood.

Could he really go through with killing his obsession?

It seemed completely impossible, especially with Alex laying in the middle of the bed in just her bra and frilly underwear- her wrists, ankles and mouth bound in duck tape. The blood from the gash on her head had dried, reaching past the side of her cheek and forever haunting him.

He did this to her... He hurt her and made her bleed.

 _But she deserved every last second of it... She was with Jon. She'd been fucking him the entire time._

Could he be as sadistic and heartless like the others?

 _But he'd already proven he was... He'd killed his best friend and vowed death to anyone who got in his way._

"Fuck," he muttered, his thoughts finally fleeing and clearing his troubled mind.

With his gun resting in his lap, he buried his head in his hands. "You have to do this," he whispered to himself, hoping his own motivation would settle his conscious.

The bed began to jiggle with Alex' subtle movements as she began to come to. Her head was pounding, her eyes failing each time to flutter open. But once they did, it didn't take her long to recognize her familiar surroundings. And once she saw his ice cold glare on her, she froze.

Finn quickly held his gun in his hand, raising it to her head as he straddled her lap. Her arms were raised above her head and the sick side of him couldn't help but run ramped with the dirtiest of thoughts. It was like his compassion was completely thrown out the window in place of his growing erection grinding against her pelvis.

"You're where you belong, Alexandra," he mumbled, his fingers brushing against her blood stained cheek.

"With me."

She couldn't control the tears falling and her heart racing. The gun hadn't left his other hand as he ran the barrel up and down her nearly bare chest and stomach. Slowly his fingers trailed from her cheek to under her bra, soaking in the feel of her skin. He threw his head back and let out a satisfied sigh, the reality of the next couple hours setting in.

"We both know I have to kill you," he whispered, the very thought of her lifeless body paining him.

"But not before this." His fingers slid past her underwear, gently playing between her legs. He could feel himself hardening to the point it was unbearable but he couldn't stop.

"This is our last time together... The last time I'm going to taste you," he said, retracting his hand from between her legs. He brought his fingers to his lips, his tongue.

It made her sick.

"This is the last time I'm going to fuck you... Feel your warmth around me," he hissed, placing the gun on her stomach as he crawled over her to stand to his feet. He pulled his shirt over his head, unbuckled his jeans and tossed them aside- hoping back onto Alex's body.

But a knock on the door interrupted them along with Becky peeking past. "What do we have here?" She seethed, stepping into the room.

Finn chuckled darkly and Becky closed the door, locking it. "It seemed only fitting that on your last night I'd get to see what you're all about... Why you were able to keep Finn waiting on you, hand and foot. What made him give you that look every time you stepped into a room... What makes him completely obsessed with every inch of your body, inside and out."

Becky inched closer and closer, leaving Alex completely panicked on the bed awaiting these two to completely strip her of any self worth she had left.

It wasn't like she had much of a choice... Either way they were killing her.

XXX

"She's out there man."

Jon groaned as he sat up in the hospital bed, the irony of a few months ago flooding his mind. He felt just like Antonio.

He'd taken Finn's bullet in the arm before being knocked unconscious and left in his living room. He was lucky to be alive but left guilt ridden and worried.

"Where is she! Where's Alex?" He shouted as he was transported out of the apartment. He didn't care about his arm or the paramedics urging to calm down.

She'd been taken and the possibility of her being dead haunted him.

"We'll find her," Antonio and Joe repeated, like broken records really.

Jon hadn't said a word. Instead he was putting forth a plan to ditch the hospital and infiltrate the Irish mansion.

"Kylie's dad is out there... He wanted to talk to you about what happened," Joe said.

At first Jon was opposed to it. He couldn't face any one remotely close to Alex and pretend like everything would be fine- like everything would turn out rainbows and sunshine.

Which brought him back to the idea of leaving the hospital. He couldn't sit back and let the Irish kill her.

"Okay," he agreed and Joe left with Antonio.

Jon proceeded to removing his IV, cringing as the needle literally tore from his arm. But a knock on the door prompted him to stop, covering his arm with a blanket. "Yeah," he called out to a somber Randy walking into the hospital room.

"Hey... I'm Randy," he said, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Jon," he nodded.

"They told me what's been going on."

"Not an easy one to here, huh?"

"No," Randy admitted, swaying back, "But they also told me what you've done for her."

"I'd protect her with my life... At least I tried to."

"I believe you... But what do I tell Kylie?"

"Don't tell her anything... What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Randy nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"I promise I'll find her."

Jon's statement was believable, and Randy trusted him. After everything he'd heard from Joe as well as Jon's professed love for Alex, there was no doubt in his mind.

Randy nodded, watching as Jon threw the covers off of him. "Do me a favour... Hand me that," he said, pointing to the sling hanging from the chair behind Randy.

"Uh... You sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm not sittin' here all night while she's out there... Just hand me it," he muttered, finally pulling himself out of the bed. The pain in his arm was one hell of a distraction that he didn't even notice Joe and Antonio step into the room again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joe asked. The only response he got was Jon's sigh.

"I'm going out to find her."

Joe looked at him like he was crazy. "You're shot."

"Yeah but I'm not dead. Alex isn't either. And I'm not siting here fucking giving her that option."

"Jon..."

"I love her," Jon admitted, grabbing the sling from Randy's hands. "If Nicole was basically ripped from your arms, you'd do everything you could to get her back wouldn't you?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah."

"Then let's go... I've had enough of sitting around in this shit."

"Do you have a plan we should know about?" Antonio asked. He was all for it and ready for another run in with the guy who almost succeeded in killing him.

"Well first, you're gonna help me get this thing on."

"Then what?"

 _"I know someone who can help once I'm gone... Colby Lopez," he remembered Alex_ say a couple hours ago.

"We don't have much time, but we gotta stop by The Drive."

"The club?" Randy questioned.

"There's someone there that could help us."

"Who?"

"Colby Lopez."


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own anything but my character Alex... Enjoy ;)  
Sorry for any spelling errors.

/

 _"You fucking piece of shit! I trusted you!"_

 _"I did what I had to do... It's business, Lopez. If I wanna stay in this, it's only right I align myself with the right people."_

 _"They'll kill you... How the fuck are you credible now? You told them everything... You were going to kill all of them with me!"_

 _Alberto chuckled, gun clutched between his fingers. "I've proven my worth now."_

 _"You gonna kill me? Take everything that's left from me?" Colby spat, the sounds of his terrified club patrons and bullet rounds ringing in his ears just moments before._

 _"Nah," Becky smirked, her gun pointed to his face, "Sheamus wants you back where all this came about... So you can watch us take whatever's left of you including your filth, Alex."_

 _Seth took a deep breath and swung his fist right into Becky's face, the gun falling to her feet. Before she had any chance to react, Colby grabbed her, using Becky's body as a shield once Alberto fired his gun._

 _Colby grabbed his own, hanging from his belt and quickly emptied the entire clip into Alberto, six of the twelve bullets piercing through his skin._

 _He fell to the floor, the loud thud followed by Becky's now lifeless body joining him. Colby stared down at the bodies lay before him, two people he thought he could trust._

 _It didn't matter that they found out about Alex and Jon... He was the reason this happened. He was the reason she was held up in the warehouse, awaiting his arrival so he could watch her die before his own time came._

 _He hurried around his office, pulling out every gun and clip he had stashed around the place. But his pan had folded once he heard the ruckus of ear piercing sirens from outside, surrounding the entirety of his club._

 _He had only seconds to thing of something... Or leave through the back door of his office._

But he didn't think of anything in time once Jon came through the front doors, dead bodies all over the club. Alberto and Becky ransacked the place just moments ago, killing as many as they could under strict order from Sheamus.

He literally wanted the rug pulled right from underneath Colby, and shooting up the club and Alberto's sudden change of heart was fitting.

"Hands up," Jon shouted, gun in his hands and noticing Colby had one in his as well.

Colby obliged, dropping his gun to the ground and raising his hands to his head.

"Turn around."

He slowly turned, facing Jon.

"You do this?"

Colby nodded slowly. "If I didn't it'd be me on the ground instead of them."

"You know?"

"Yeah... And I think you do too," Colby said.

"Why'd they come here tonight? Shoot up your place and almost leave you for dead Lopez."

"So you know me."

"Alex sent me."

"Where is she?" Colby panicked and Jon shrugged, cringing in pain.

"I don't know," he hissed, "Finn shit me then took her. I need to know where she's at. She was planning to get out before all this happened."

"I know... I told her to. Why does that bring you here?"

"Cause she told me to come to you once she got out."

Colby shook his head. He knew it would come to this- he knew she was trying to save his ass and steer him away from The Irish, hopeful he'd divulge whatever he could to take the heat off of him.

"Please... If you know anything about where she could be, just tell me."

"Not that easy, man," Colby muttered, sitting on the edge of his desk. He dug into the coat pocket, Jon careful he wasn't going to pull out another gun. Colby pulled out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter, placing one between his lips.

"I'm just as bad as they are," he mumbled, quickly lighting the thing.

"But you're talking to me, aren't ya?" Jon questioned, lowering his gun.

Colby nodded.

"Then talk."

"I never meant for her to be involved in any of this... I cared about her."

"Then to do the right thing now and tell me if you know where she's at..."

"There's a warehouse," Colby began, smoke blowing from his lips. He really had nothing to lose at this point... If he lost everything else he had to finally make things right for Alex's sake then so be it. Damien's business was luck and he knew he could one day build from the ground up if he got out of this alive.

"Outskirts of town, by the old mill... You know where it is."

"That where she is?" Jon asked.

"If she's not back at their hideout, the old mansion I'm sure you know all about, then yeah... She's there."

"Okay." Jon took a glance outside, even more ambulances and police cars pulling up into the parking lot. Colby grabbed for his gun and a few extra clips, stashing them into her pockets as he headed for the back door again.

"You're _King,_ aren't you?" Jon asked, his attention back on Colby.

"Just go get her before it's too late... Do what I could never do- get her out of this mess."

XXX

Finn sat beside Alex' weakened body- her arms tied over her head, mouth gagged and body draped in one of his favorite tight black dresses he loved for her to wear.

He felt it fitting he was the last one to spend any time with her before her execution and what better then to have her dressed to the nines.

He couldn't keep his hands from her, even laying her head in his lap as he stroked the side of her head.

"It'll all be over soon, love," he whispered.

Alex didn't bother opening her eyes. She couldn't stand to look in the eyes of the man who was going to kill her after taking every last ounce of dignity she had just hours before, with the help of Becky.

"We had a good run though, don't you think?" He continued, his fingers tangled between her dark locks.

"But we could have been something... If it weren't for that Agent..."

Alex felt her stomach drop at the thought of Jon. She desperately wanted to know if he was alive, if he was okay. She wanted him so bad- just for him to take her far away from all of this and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Just how she pictured it being before Finn's ambush.

"I could have bought you expensive clothes and cars... A house... Diamonds and gold... I could have called your little girl my own, Alex."

That alone lit a fire inside Alex and her eyes shot open, limbs attempting to flail. Anything she could do to get far away from this man.

Finn chuckled, his eyes darkened worse then she'd seen before. "You could have been mine, Alex."

"You still fussing over ' _what could have been_ ' there Finn?" Sheamus snickered, a gun in his right hand.

Finn didn't say anything but his fingers kept playing with Alex' hair.

"I too am havin' regrets about this one... Regret not havin' as much time with her as I would have liked," Sheamus said, kneeling down in front of her.

"Still remember that first night at the club with ya, Alex," he muttered, the barrel of his gun brushing against the skin of her cheek. "You were everything I thought you'd be... And I'm sure Finn can agree."

Finn nodded, still silent.

"I can still remember your breath against my neck," Sheamus whispered, his finger against her neck.

"And your legs wrapped around me... Or how wet you always were."

She felt sick to her stomach, the repressed thoughts of their encounters coming back to life to haunt her. If she could spit in his face she would but instead she endured the sick, satisfied looks on both their faces.

"Finn's right... You could have had it all. But instead you went behind our backs and fucked us around. You wanna see what else happens when you cross our path?" He asked.

He roughly grabbed her out of Finn'd lap, holding her between his hands and he held her against the rail of the top platform overlooking the entire warehouse.

To we horror were Colby's men, who she knew as J & J, bloodied and obviously dead hanging from the ceiling with cables wrapped around their necks.

Alex panicked, her breathing erratic and short as the image of the horrific murders burned into her brain.

Sheamus' left arm snaked around her waist, holding her tight against him while his other hand held the gun to her temple. His mouth rested against her neck, his hot breath covering every inch of her exposed skin.

"If only you knew then maybe things would have been different."

XXX

"This is crazy..." Antonio mumbled, fixing the strap to his bullet proof vest. He sat in the unmarked black SUV himself, Jon and Joe drove out to the abandoned warehouse Colby instructed them to go.

As for Colby... Jon let him go.

 _"When the time is right, I'll come back for you... But right now it's about finding Alex," Jon said, placing his gun into the holster on his hip._

 _Colby nodded. "Fair enough... But I was steps ahead of you guys before. Whose to say I won't be this time around?"_

"How'd you track her here?" Joe asked.

"Found something back at the mansion leading us here... It's gotta be the only place left. She's in there, I know it," Jon said, his gun ready.

"How the hell are you gonna go in there, guns supposed to be blazzin' with your arm like that?" Antonio asked. He thought it was crazy the amount of determination Jon had for the women he loved, one arm and all.

"I'm just gonna do what I do best... Get the bad guys," Jon shrugged, "Plus I owe that fuck for shooting me."

"And we got his back," Joe added, "Look... I know I was giving you a hard time before with Alex but I can see how much you care about her and love her, man."

Jon nodded, her fist hitting Jon's. "Save this sentimental shit for after we've got every single one of them dead or in handcuffs, got it?"

"Yep," Joe agreed.

"We ready then?" Antonio asked.

Jon took a deep breath, slowly exhaling.

"Let's go."


	23. Chapter 23

Here you go! Again, I don't own anything but my character Alex. Enjoy ;)

/

"Let's go," Jon said, the adrenaline surging through his veins like crazy. He was ready to go in there, guns blazing literally, and do what he did best... Get the bad guys.

"Wait, wait... Who's that?" Antonio asked, pointing to a figure lurking around the back- where they were going to go in- with guns in his hand.

But Jon had an idea of who exactly it was. It had to be him figuring he really had nothing left to lose.

"It's Alex' boss."

"What's he doin'? Checking to see if she can work a shift tonight?" Antonio's sarcasm rolled off his tongue but Jon ignored him.

"We're going in... Now," Jon said, looking at both Joe and Antonio. At first they thought he was crazy for requesting they go in alone, just the three of them especially after Jon was shot just hours ago. But Jon wanted to be the one to bring them all down while backup stationed around the warehouse area incase the Irish ran off.

So they nodded, each taking a deep breath, exhaling as they opened their doors.

"We get her out, no matter what," Jon instructed, cocking his gun. He ran his hand through his hair, his eyes darkening.

"Alive."

"What about them? Dead or alive?" Joe asked.

"Whatever it takes... Dead or alive, I don't care. I'll drag every single one of 'em outta there either way."

With that, Jon led them through the same way they watched Colby creep, huddled around the doors. But before they could bust through the doors, open firing on everyone they heard a single gun shot followed by Sheamus' voice.

"I've been expecting you Lopez... Good aim too," Sheamus chuckled, staring down at one of his men bleeding like a stuck pig on the ground below him.

Colby held two guns in his hands, pointing one directly at Sheamus above the steel balcony and the other at The Wyatts and the rest of Sheamus' men standing to his right.

"You double crossed me Sheamus... You turned my business partner on me."

Sheamus chuckled. He was rather amused. "Alberto just needed some coaxing... Someone to leed him in the right direction."

"Where'd you leed him to? The barrel of my gun? Cause that fucker is dead."

It was really no loss for Sheamus. He now had everything the late Alberto and soon to be Colby had, literally right in the palm of his hand. What use was a snitching low life like Rio, really?

Besides he had no real use for him anyways.

"No big loss there, I assure you."

"Thought you'd say that," Colby muttered, laughter following. Out from his coat pocket he pulled out a familiar Celtic necklace covered in Becky's semi dried blood.

He threw it over to Sheamus, the chain clinking against the steel as it hit against it. He went to grab for it, literally feeling like a thousand knives were stabbing his heart repeatedly.

"No," He gritted, holding the bloody necklace in his hand. Finn breathes heavily, feeling a new sense of anger wash over. The one he considered a sister was dead... She was taken away from him too.

"You have two options Sheamus," Colby said, his fingers steadily over the trigger. By the looks of Sheamus, he was ready to pull that trigger if need be.

"You either let Alex go, cut all ties with her completely... Or I will kill every single one of yous here tonight. But not you Sheamus... Nah... I'll drag your sorry ass back to where I killed Becky and I'll kill you right in front of her lifeless body- give you sort of a little family reunion since I'm such a nice guy."

Sheamus gritted his teeth, his grip around his gun so tight he could feel his dry hands cracking. But he didn't care... That was his life and his dead sister he was talking about.

"Fucking ass hole..." He mumbled, about ready to shoot his gun.

"Wait, wait, wait," Colby interjected, "You didn't make your choice."

He was taunting his former partner, and it damn well felt good especially with a gun in his hand.

Having enough, Sheamus roughly grabbed Alex in his hands and jabbed the gun to her temple. "Seeing as you took someone so precious away from me, it's only fitting I do the same to you."

Outside the warehouse Jon could hear Alex' muffled scream and it made him lose his mind. "Alex," he whispered, finding it very hard to keep quiet and wait for their opening.

Colby glared and he was sure he pointed his gun directly to make a dent in Sheamus' face. He contemplated taking the shot but he risked her life either way. He still owed to her to try and save her life... And he desperately wanted to full fill that promise of sorts.

"I'm telling you one more time," Colby seethed, his heart racing, "Let her go."

Sheamus cocked his gun, digging it further into Alex's temple, making her cry out again. "No."

"Now!" Jon's booming voice echoed through the warehouse, the doors kicked open by Joe and Antonio.

Shots fired all around. Sheamus' men and The Wyatts kept Jon and his crew busy while Colby hid and crawled on the ground, avoiding bullets to the stairs he was climbing to the top where Sheamus stood overlooking the chaos.

"We're getting out of here," Sheamus yelled to Finn.

He shoved Alex in his arms. "She's coming with us."

But before they could even attempt to make their way out of the gun fire, Colby rammed right into Sheamus, slamming him into a steel post.

Finn shot at Colby, missing him completely before the two brawled on the ground leaving Alex to crawl away the best she could being bound.

She rubbed her tied wrists against the bars to the stairs, finally pulling at the frayed strands of the rope to free her. She peeled the covering to her mouth, gasping air before panic set in.

Hiding behind a few crates, her body trembled with the sounds of bullets echoing. Every chance she could get she tried to scope out Jon but she couldn't find him.

"Jon..." She whispered, eyes darting between Antonio and Joe exchanging bullets and blows with every enemy coming their way... Until she saw Jon on the ground, over top one of Sheamus' smugglers- beating the living shit out of him with the back of his gun with his one good arm.

"Jon?" Alex called out, her voice broken as she hurried down the stairs, covering her head.

He looked up, leaving the bloody mess below him once he saw her.

He quickly ran to the stairs, letting her fall into his arms. He fell back too, thankfully hidden behind large crates away from the gunfire.

"Jon?" A terrified Alex mumbled, tears in her eyes as she held him close... Something she thought she'd never ever do again.

"It's me, I'm here... I'm here, baby," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Let's go."

He picked her up the best he could and they headed for the doors until he heard a heart wrenching gasp out of Alex. Within seconds she fell limp to the ground from a bullet he was sure hit her.

Jon's heart stopped in his chest, his eyes almost popping out of the sockets. His mouth was dry and he physically felt sick to his stomach. Alex was shot and now she lay on the ground beside him.

When he finally found it in him to turn around, Finn crashed into him- the two wrestling around for Finn's fallen gun.

"You fucking shot her!" Jon screamed in rage, unloading all he had.

Finn did shoot her, but he had to even though he felt like a part of him died a little. There was no way she was leaving with him. In the end he rather have had her die there with him.

Jon tried pinning Finn but once his injured arm gave out, he was unconscious from the hard blow he failed to dodge.

Up top, Colby and Sheamus brawled- each packing in blows left and right.

They battled for the only gun that hadn't fallen through the grate, clawing it out of each other's hands.

Sheamus groaned, dodging a right hook to the face. In turn he smashed his elbow into Colby's face, knocking him on his back. His vision hazed as the back of his head slammed against the grate from the blow, unknown to him that Sheamus now has the gun in his hand.

The bloodied Irish inched closer and closer, standing over Colby who was shaking his head lose, blinking repeatedly just to adjust his eyes. Groaning, he tried to sit up but Sheamus kicked him down. He smiled down at him, a sickening grin all over his face. He was really going to enjoy this...

He raised the gun, pointing directly at Colby's head, a perfect head shot awaiting.

But with all his mustered up force he raised Sheamus' body with his foot, kicking him over the rail and onto the ground below. His body made an eerie thud and he could even here a gurgling grunt of pain following.

Colby leaned over the edge, Sheamus' eyes staring up at him. He didn't know if he was dead but he sure as hell looked like he was.

But his attention turned to Finn caring Alex' body in his arms with Bray following behind, the two managing to dodge the bullets and bodies around him. Colby pulled himself to his feet, staggering down the stairs to where Jon's unconscious body lay.

He searched for his gun frantically, Jon's eyes opening and himself gasping for air as he finally came to. "Finn's taking her. I need your gun!" Colby shouted.

With a groan, Jon sat up, pulling a hand gun from a holster around his ankle. "You're not going alone," he said, managing to stand to his feet no matter how much it hurt.

The two ran outside, their hearts dropping once Finn's car sped away. Jon immediately pulled out his phone, ready to give the orders for the officers and SWAT that surrounded the area to move in on the runaway car.

"Wait, wait," Colby panicked, "What if they do something once they see they're being followed?"

Jon sighed in frustration. He knew he was right.

"You know where they're going?"

"I have a feeling... It's probably their only last safe place left in town."

"Where?"

"The Wyatts."

X

"It's just you and me now kid."

"But Sheamus-"

"He fell... You saw it, I saw it. He could be dead."

"And if he's not?"

"Don't be looking to the stars now, kid... If he's dead, he's dead. No going back on it."

Finn nodded but he couldn't help but feel fear. He was rightfully next in line to take over the business of Sheamus was in fact dead. That alone scared him just the slightest, but not as much as having Alex laying in the corner of Wyatt's cabin, bleeding out.

He'd shot her and the more she bled, the more guilt he felt. She was his everything, in a way he'd never be able to register. She was an obsession of sorts, a perversion to his already fucked up mind.

He couldn't take back what he did but besides the business that was awaiting his rule, he wanted her with him in life.

"We need to get her to a doctor," Finn said, interrupting whatever Wyatt was saying.

"She's as good as dead," Bray chuckled.

"No, she's not," Finn muttered.

"She might as well be."

"No."

"She's a liar..."

"I don't care anymore... I need her."

Bray couldn't even keep a straight face. "What?"

"I need her," Finn repeated.

"I love her."

Bray chuckled. "You're corrupted, Balor. You've got too many of those demons inside that head of yours."

Finn shook his head loose, as well as Bray's comments. "We need to get her to the hospital. Nothing transpires between you and I before that," he ordered.

Really, Bray couldn't say anything against it. Finn was basically the next in line so anything goes.

"You realize the risk?"

Finn nodded, too corrupted with his own selfishness. "I don't care."

Bray couldn't stop him from picking up Alex and heading right through the door either.

As soon as Finn had Alex stashed in the back seat of his car, out of nowhere he hit the ground.

He gasped for air, rolling to his side in pain.

Colby, with all his force, had speared the life out of Finn while Jon crept around the front of the cabin for Wyatt.

"Alex?" Colby called out, opening the back door.

She didn't answer.

"Alex!"

She looked so lifeless that he had to shake her. Slowly, her eyes fluttered opened but not long enough the make out visible features. She fell unconscious again and Colby grabbed her, pulling her out of the car.

"No!" Finn shouted, grabbing Colby.

Alex fell to the ground, the force enough to startle her awake. She tries crawling away from the two men, her body feeling tremendously weak from the loss of blood. With her back propped against the opposite side of the car, her head fell back and her eyes fluttered close again.

Inside, Jon searched high and low- behind every door and inside every nook he came across.

He found nothing and absolutely no one.

"Wyatt!" He shouted, gun ready as he came across the front of the cabin again.

Nothing.

"Wyatt!" He called out again.

A creek from behind.

Jon turned around, met by a brutal right hand that knocked his ass to the ground. Bray kicked his gun away, chuckling as he saw his already injured arm in full display. "It'll be easy dismantling you... I see someone has already taken part in that," he said.

Jon kicked him back, knocking him through the rotten wooden wall. Jon jumped to his feet, the pain of his arm nothing as he laid into Bray, over and over.

Outside, Finn had Colby in a lock leaving his gasping for air while he felt around for his gun on the ground that he hadn't even noticed Alex crawling back from the car. It wasn't till he heard the cocking of a gun that he stopped completely.

"Alex?" He called out, her frail looking body hunched in front of him and Colby. Her hand was pressed against her side firmly where she was shot, her other holding the gun to his face.

"Let him go," she whispered.

Finn did let him go, slowly standing to his feet. He held up his hands, standing in one place.

"Give me the gun," he pleaded.

"No."

"Please Alex."

"No," she shouted, her voice horse and broken.

"Don't do this," Finn said quietly, trying to grab for the gun but she backed away, gun still pointing right at him.

"Please, Alex... I love you," he said, his eyes watery from tears she never thought he'd cry.

"I love you."

She closed her eyes, inches away from peace of mind she'd wanted every since she met the Irish- since she knew what Finn was capable of. Now it was her on the other side of the gun, threatening his life. It only made it easier for her to pull that trigger, the loud sound echoing through the field and her body. But finally, she was at peace as she watched his body hit the ground from the bullet piercing right through his chest.

She gasped, throwing the gun to the ground and falling to her knees- the realization that she killed someone too much, even if it was a guy like Finn.

"Alex," Colby said, dragging himself to where she knelled. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her fall into his arms.

"I killed him," she whispered, staring over at him.

"Don't worry about him... You're safe now," Colby said, moving her cheek so she'd look him in the eyes.

"What about you?" She asked, tears in her eyes. She'd forgotten she'd told Jon about him.

"It's not about me... You're safe. That's all that matters now."

"Colby... You have to get away... Please."

"Don't worry... I've got my ways," he said, stroking her cheek.

She nodded, but that was it. Colby felt her go limp and her eyes closed with her mouth slightly hanging.

"Alex?" He asked, stroking her cheek again.

"ALEX!"

X

 _"Baby? Come on! Don't you fucking do this! Alex!"_

 _Jon was a wreck speeding down the highway, dodging every car and stray pedestrian along the way._

 _She was so lifeless in the passenger seat beside him, her head falling back and forth from side to side with every turn he made. It scared him to death._

 _"Alex! Come on baby! Wake up!"_

 _He'd finally made it to the hospital, pulling up to the front entrance of the ER. He came to a screeching halt, running over to the passenger side._

 _He scooped her up in his arms, running through the doors, looking for anyone in a pair of green scrubs._

 _"I need help!" He shouted, "She's been shot!"_

 _Nurses ran to his aid, calling over for a stretcher and paging a doctor from the ER._

 _She was ripped from his arms and placed on to the gerny. He tried everything to follow through the doors with her, but the nurses held him back._

 _"Please, sir. You can't come through," one of them said._

 _He stopped fighting it, slinking away while they ran through the doors to assist in reviving Alex._

 _Jon was left in the waiting room of the ER, sliding down the wall he propped himself up against. He fell to the ground, his head in his hands as his heart was literally ripped from his chest and dangling in front of him- teasing any thoughts when it came to her well being and if she would actually survive this brutal nightmare._


	24. Chapter 24

One more chapter to go after this one! **I'm pondering the idea of a sequel which I have ideas for so that's exciting :)** Lemme know what you think. Again, I don't own anything but Alex!

/

 _"Wake up, wake up! Come on!" Colby yelled, trying to shake Alex awake but it was no use._

 _Jon stumbled over, wiping the blood from his lips and open gash over his left eye. He was battered and bruised but he didn't care, realizing Alex' seemingly lifeless body dangling in Colby's arms was a hell of a lot more important._

 _"Alex!" He shouted, running over to the two._

 _"She's bleeding a fucking lot," Colby panicked, holding his hand over her bullet wound._

 _"Fuck."_

 _Jon grabbed her in his arms. He ran to the car, placing her in the front seat._

 _"Get out of here," he shouted back._

 _"What?"_

 _"Get out of here."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Don't ask questions... Don't make me regret it."_

 _"I don't care what happens to me. Just get her to the hospital... Please."_

 _"And I'm saving your ass... So I'm tellin' you, get out of here before they come and take you away. Now!"_

"Take care of her," Colby whispered, descending into the darkness.

That was the last time anyone would see or hear of the one called _King,_ and maybe Jon would one day regret taking Colby into custody.

But he helped save Alex, and to him that meant more then fulfilling his commitment to law enforcement.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Joe's voice asked, snapping Jon back to the nightmare he called reality.

"No."

It'd been almost six hours since arriving to the ER and Jon hadn't heard a word about Alex- no nurses came around to tell him how she was other then trying to tend to him which he refused.

 _"Until I hear she's awake and okay, I'm sitting my ass right here," he told the one trying to help him._

 _"_ She'll be okay, man... She's a tough one."

Jon sighed, completely tormented inside his own head. "She wouldn't wake up... She wouldn't wake up, Joe."

"Don't do this."

"Too fucking late..."

"Nothing good ever comes out of you assuming the worst... Remember Lauren?"

"Of course I do."

This whole hospital situation haunted him every time he looked into his son's eyes. Every time he walked into or passed by the place, he felt like he was suffocating under his own anxiousness. But how could he not? Seven years ago he sat like he did now, wondering if the love of his life and newborn baby boy would make it outta the hospital, like the one big happy family they were supposed to be.

So Jon had a damn good reason to feel the way he was and assuming nothing but the worst.

"Alex is going to walk outta the hospital with you, just like Lauren and Cam did... She's going to be fine, man," Joe reassured, his heavy hand on his friend's shoulder.

Jon didn't say a word, instead his eyes followed the doctor who was heading right in their way...

He was coming to talk to him.

Jon felt so numb down to his cores do it rattled his bones, rendering him motionless. Could he really handle any bad news in this state?"

"Mr. Shaw?" The doctor asked.

Jon stood to his feet, to his own surprise. He took a deep breath, exhaling his nervousness. "Yeah... Is she okay? Is Alex okay?"

"Yes, she's stable."

Jon could breath freely again. "Really?"

"Yes, surgery was a success. But she did lose a lot of blood and required a blood transfusion. She's not awake just yet but you can come back and see her now if you'd like."

"You don't need to ask him twice," Joe said.

"Okay, yeah, yeah," He said, following the doctor through the doors and to the elevator. He led him to Alex' room, explaining she was on heavy pain meds and would probably be out for a while. He left soon after checking her machines, leaving the two be.

She was still out of it, but not as weak and frail looking as he last saw her hours ago. Her cheeks were a healthy color again, her beautiful skin wiped clean of all the blood and dirt from before.

Alex finally looked at peace, having survived this horrible nightmare that was her life for so long.

Jon leaned against the bed, his lips pressed against her forehead in a kiss, at peace himself.

She was okay.

She pulled through and he felt fucking stupid for letting himself think the worst.

"Alex," he whispered, his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much... This... This won't ever happen again. I'm never gonna put you in danger for as long as I live... I promise."

"You never did," her tiny little voice mumbled, enough to make his ears burn in a good way.

She woke up.

He smiled, running his thumb against her cheek. She blinked a few times, her vision clouded but she didn't need to see his face. That voice of his was enough to make her realize she was safe- she had nothing to worry about anymore.

She held his hand against her cheek, a small smile at her lips.

"All this time you've been saving me."

X

 _"Let's go kid..."_

 _Blood gurgled from Finn's mouth as Bray dragged him away from his hide out and into the woods, settling upon the deepest, darkest spot._

 _Finn arched in pain as Bray set him against a fallen tree trunk, his chest feeling like it was being ripped apart with even the slightest of movement._

 _Bray pulled out his lighter, flicking it to produce a flame so he could inspect Finn's wound. It was a pretty nasty hole, more so in his shoulder but he was lucky- Alex missed a very delicate organ... His heart._

 _"You're lucky," Bray chuckled, "A little bit lower and she would have got you."_

 _"Alex..." Finn whispered, the throbbing pain of his shoulder making him cringe- as well as his broken heart._

 _"She's nothing to be concerned about no more, boy."_

 _"Oh yeah? Well what should I be concerned about now? What the fuck we're doing out here?" Finn hissed, trying to hold himself up but he couldn't._

 _"We're waiting."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Salvation."_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _Bray chuckled. "You haven't met him yet."_

 _"Met who?"_

 _"Braun."_

 _"Who the fuck is Braun?"_

 _"He's an old friend... He's going to help us get out of here."_

 _"Get out of here? No," Finn shot down. He had unfinished business..._

 _And Alex._

 _He couldn't leave without her._

 _"I'm not leaving... Not without her."_

 _"We're getting out of here alone, kid... It's for your own good. They'll be looking for you and me and it'll be even worse if you take her with us."_

 _Finn was against it, but really, there was no denying the amount of heat now targeted at them._

 _"Besides she's probably dead... You did shoot her," Bray reminded him, smirking at Finn's pain- it was written all over his face._

 _"So we have no choice but to leave," Bray clarified._

 _"Where do you suppose we go?" He muttered, so defeated._

 _"We'll lay low for a bit... Somewhere secluded till the time is right- till we can officially start what we sought out to do. So we do this tonight- we get you fixed up and we're outta here... Understand?"_

 _Finn didn't have a choice what so ever. Somehow he needed to rebuild the Irish's reputation and business and the solution was sitting right in front of him._

 _Business was important at this point and it pained him to realize Alex was finally out of his clutches._

 _He had no choice but to agree._

 _So they waited for Bray's old friend Braun to lead them out of the woods, fix him up like he said he would and leave Cincinnati forever._

 _X_

"Did you tell him yet?"

Joe paced outside of Alex' hospital room, peering in here and there. Jon lay in the bed beside her, his arms around her as she slept peacefully.

They both did but Joe was withholding information he was sure would threaten Jon and Alex' peace of mind.

"No... I didn't think now was the time."

"You should tell him before he finds out for himself... He might take it better coming from you."

"The guy who just tried to kill his girlfriend is presumably alive and on the run... He's not going to take that lightly."

"What?"

That was Jon's voice from behind Joe.

He slowly turned around to see his friend- his blood boiling within. "What?" He gritted through his teeth, his fists balled at his sides. He was irate.

"He knows doesn't he?" Antonio asked before Joe hung up his phone.

"Finn got away?"

Joe nodded.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jon hissed, the tone of his voice alarming the few nurses who walked by the two. He huffed, stepping back to peak into Alex' room to see her sleeping... Thankfully.

"I'm sorry man. Wish this was some good news instead."

"Fuck..."

"You have to tell her..."

"How can I? She's been through so much and to tell her this shit isn't over yet? I don't know if I can."

"You gotta tell her something... You need an explanation why there's gonna be so many of us around cause she's target number one after what happened tonight. She's going to need protection."

"She's doesn't need to know... Not now anyways."

"What?"

"Look, her kid is coming by with her dad. The last thing I wanna do is upset her. She doesn't need to know until the time comes and when it does, I'm going to be the one to tell her."

Joe didn't agree with Jon at all. He would have barged in and told her right there if he could, but there was no going against his friend- ever.

"Man... I hope you know what you're doing."

Jon shrugged, deep down he hoped he did too.


	25. Chapter 25

I had so much trouble uploading this but it's finally here.

This is the finale but the sequel I'm going to be working on will be called **(Safe) And Sound** so look out for that. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone whose read this religiously or not, favourited and followed, everything! It's been so great and much appreciated! So as always I don't own anything but my character Alex. Enjoy ;)

/

 _Alexandra,_

 _I'm okay. I made it out, alive... And I hope you did too._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Out of all the things I should say and explain, the only thing I can say that'll mean anything is sorry._

 _I'm sorry for putting your life in danger and the possibility of robbing Kylie of her mother._

 _I'm sorry things went so far._

 _But I hope now that you're safe- the only thing I ever wanted for you._

 _Jon's a good guy and he loves you. He'll continue to do what I couldn't live up to doing._

 _I'll see you again._

 _One day._

Colby set his pen above the letter he'd just written, his dark eyes scanning every single word over and over again. He'd written it more then once, since escaping to Florida but never sent a single one. He figured he owed her more then just a letter filled with explanation and apology. But this was all he had in order to distance himself from the life he had before, for both of their sakes.

He couldn't drag her into any more messes- if any.

He'd done too much harm already which was probably an excuse as to why he was stalling with sending her any form of communication.

But forgetting her proved tougher then anything in his entire life.

Placing the letter back on the table he contemplated dangling it over the candle lit in the middle of the table like he'd done with the rest.

But he couldn't. He needed to send it.

If this was the only means of communication, then so be it.

She needed to know he got out.

That he was alive.

And she needed to know how sorry he was for everything.

X

Jon stood in the bedroom doorway of his apartment, leaning against the frame with a smirk on his face as he watched the sight before him.

Alex glided a wand of pale pink lipstick along her lips- the vision of pure beauty sitting in front of the mirror doing so. He'd catch himself just staring at her with no words spoken because there was no need. Admiration was what he found himself doing since that nightmarish night weeks ago.

He wouldn't dare spoil this new normalcy- especially with the news of Finn and Bray fleeing.

So he stuck by his word.

 _"She doesn't need to know until the time comes and when it does, I'll be the one to tell her."_

It was easy so far. The case was virtually one that had been unknown to the public because of its notoriety with everyone involved so Alex knew nothing more then they were dead.

Jon felt the guilt of his decision but to flood her mind with fearful thoughts again wasn't worth it.

He was here, he wasn't leaving, and he was determined more then ever to protect the woman he loved.

A smirk played at his lips and from the corner of the mirror she caught him staring. "What're you looking at?" She asked, resting her head against her hand as she too stared back.

"You," he simply answered.

This women sitting right in front of him was everything to him and he couldn't help keep his off of her.

"You ready?"

She nodded, taking one last look at herself in the mirror before standing to her feet. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, sweetheart."

They soon left the building, walking down the street hand in hand. The air was cool and brisk- the dried, fallen leaves dancing within the wind as it blew. Alex clutched onto Jon, the cold feeling as thought it were penetrating her bones. Jon on the other hand couldn't help the grin on his lips, remembering that similar, cold, frigid night so long ago...

Their first date.

Which brought them to the familiar bad that hosted such a night and basically started it all.

 **Big Al's.**

Jon and Alex stopped in front of the glowing red sign, his hand gently squeezing hers.

"It's been so long ago... Hope you're prepared for the amazing game of pool I'm about to grace you with, where I win," she teased.

And all this time he thought she'd forgotten.

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled, following her into the bar. She tugged on his hand, pulling him to their usual pool table where their game began.

And Jon was quick to lose again.

"Damn it!"

"Told you..."

"Goddamn baby, what are ya? A professional?"

"I could be... I mean, it could be the one thing you don't know about me," she laughed. Inching closer and closer, she grabbed his pool stick and replaced his hands with her.

"That night I remember telling you there was more to you," Jon said, his hands on the small of her back, bringing her closer to his chest.

"Was it this little talent here?" She asked, pointing to the empty pool table aligned with their sticks.

But Jon shook his head. "Nope."

"So you figured me out?"

"Of course."

"Tell me."

His hands found their way to her cheeks, gently lingering as his icy blue eyes poured into hers. She could have sworn her heart was skipping beats- his look enough to make her light headed. "I knew there was somethin' about you that night I first saw you in the elevator. It just made me wanna talk to you and see you more... Thank fucking God I got to see more of you."

A pale rosy blush covered her cheeks, remembering that fateful, intimate encounter at the club.

"I didn't know if I could ever fall for another girl ever again, but you proved me wrong and here you got me so in love with you, Alexandra."

"Jon..." She mumbled, her eyes falling to the ground for a second and a smile on her lips. He brushed his thumb down her cheek, propping her chin so she'd look at him again. He wasn't even close being done with this whole sweet talk.

"I don't wanna be without you and that almost happened," he mumbled, feeling heated for a second. "But that's never gonna happen again."

"It won't," she whispered, "I've got the best cop in the business."

He chuckled. "Sounds about right."

"And I've got the best man to go along with that too."

"Yeah?"

There was never any denying that. "Yeah."

He kissed her- his hands never leaving her cheeks. He'd wanted this for so long... To find love again and he did.

She was this beautiful girl he practically devoted his life to.

And would keep doing.

"You're incredible, you know that?" She mumbled against his lips.

"Impossible."

"Oh it's possible... Anything is possible with you."

This was their normality now... This was their safe haven.

Together.


End file.
